Free Fall
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: The story will be updated once a week every week for summary is inside this is a JJ Watt fanfiction rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Free Fall**

 **Summary:**

T.J. Yates or the Houston Texans has always been more than a bit over protective of his baby sister Scarlet Rose. The only problem is that instead of settling down and getting married to a nice guy, she prefers living her life on the edge as is proved by her chosen coreer. Can T.J. accept what may well be the best life choice that she's ever made when she literally falls for teammate J.J. Watt. Will J.J. be able to tame her, or will he join her on the wildside.

Rated M for future chapters.

 **Chapter 1 Need for Speed**

T.J. may have been young when his baby sister Scarlet Rose was rushed into the world in the early morning hours of the fourth of July in 1989, but it was a day that he and his family would remember forever as on the night of her first day the fireworks lit up the sky outside of the hospital window. They should have known then that Scarlet would prove to be absolutely fearless, since the noise of the fireworks didn't even seem to bother her at all. He remembered his father pushing his mother up to the window with his sister in her arms and the wide eyed look of wonder at the brilliance that was the new world around her clear on her tiny face as the fireworks burst into brilliant colors.

As his baby sister grew T.J. became very protective of her, though truthfully she never really needed his help in that regard. He truthfully was there to protect those who made her angry, because the fact was that when she got angry she had proven to have a very short fuse and a temper like a Raging bull. He had lost count over the times that he had been forced to tackle his sister to the ground or to pry her jaws open once she had clamped them down onto the leg or arm of someone else. She also had in his opinion and those of his entire family a terrifying and dangerous need to move as fast as was humanly possible..

Regretfully he had been the one to teach her to drive, and he spent more than half of the driving lessons attempting to convince her to slow down to the speed limit. She would roll her eyes at him every time and her foot would hit the floorboard the instant that he relaxed, while she whooped with joy. " Damned it Scarlet, you'll never get a license to drive if you drive like this during your driving test." he scolded with his hands gripping the hand holds so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"You really need to learn to loosen up a bit T.J., you'll go bald before your time if you don't learn to relax," she smirked as she slowed the car pulling into the parking lot of the D.M.V.

"Just remember what I said, baby sister, the driving instructor won't be half as nice about it as I am, so take it easy and don't scare the shit out of him," T.J. warned as his sister rolled her eyes and entered the building. T.J. sat out there for an hour getting worried when the test should only have taken thirty minutes at the best, and then sagged in relief as his sister came sauntering out of the building with an ear to ear smile upon her face and flashed her new driver's license before giving him a puppy dog look and begging him to let her drive his car home.

The poor Volkswagen convertible that her parents had bought for her only survived her heavy foot until the day before her high school Graduation, when it finally gave out and refused to move from the student parking lot. One of her friends who she had known all of her life had always liked the car, so he offered her an even trade. Her three year old Beatle Convertible, for his three month old Brand new Harley Davison Chopper. Brenton Chance smiled as he removed his house key from the key ring and handed her over the key to the bike along with his leather jacket, and a pair of dark Aviator sun glasses , before taking the key to the beetle and making her smile as he pushed the car getting it to start instantly as she sat astride the bike and slid the title to the bike into her backpack.

She smiled as she rolled through town and headed home. Her parents were surprised but not shocked. It was her big brother who flipped his lid over seeing his sister riding a dangerous bike down the road. He hated the fact that she had taken to the bike so easily and he was even angrier when Scarlet announced her plans at the dinner table after her Graduation the next night. "What, you should be going to college not to the Army to join in fighting someone else's war. What if you get killed or worse," T.J. growled?

"I'm not joining the Army, T.J. I'm joining the U.S. Air Force. I thought that considering that I've been in the A.F.J.R.O.T.C., that you would have gotten the hint. I've under gone four years of training, and have already logged over four Hundred hours a year in flight training and time in the air. You have your football, and this is my thing. Besides what did you expect after I learned what my birthday really was all about," Scarlet said as she cleaned her plate and asked to get up from the table respectfully.

"Scarlet, Dear, what about college," Their father asked?

"The Air Force is paying for my continued education, and I can earn a degree in whatever field of study that I'd like, Dad. I want to do something that People will always remember, something that will give them something to be proud of that will set me apart from Tyler. As it is now, every time anyone sees me, it's always, Hay aren't you T.J. Yate's sister? Can you get me his autograph," Scarlet said harshly rolling her eyes.

"But Scarlet, I can understand your need to be your own person and to make a name for yourself, but why the air force," her mother asked with tears rolling down her face as she thought of her only daughter flying and possibly dyeing in a ball of fire that fell from the sky

"Mom, you don't understand. Flying fighter jets is like the ultimate thrill ride. The speed, the Raw Power, and the serenity of the sky in all of its glory. Touching the heavens is truly my happy place. I feel more at peace up there than I ever have down here on the ground. It's like god is all around me, like I can feel him. I can't help it if My need for speed and my peaceful place just happen to be soothed by the same thing," Scarlet said before retiring to her room to rest up for her final test from the recruiters in two days.

And so it was that T.J. Yates and his family watched as Scarlet Rose Yates became the newest Air force pilot recruit. She had passed her flight test, and amazed everyone with her natural skill in the air. Upon witnessing her flight test for themselves, the Yates family had not choice to admit that their daughter and sister was finally where they belonged. Six months later she was released from basic training, at a height level and rank because of her training during her time at school, and she smiled and waved warmly as she left her family shortly after her birthday to go and spend her time awaiting the call to duty and training herself. She was an athlete of a different sort, and she thrived on the high of being in the air.

-0-

Scarlet spent her next years in the air force flying everything from recon sense missions to cargo missions until she reached exactly where she wanted to be. Within a few years of flying and going above and far beyond any other female officer during her duties, she was currently a first Lieutenant flying an A-10 Thunderbolt II Ground Attack aircraft. She never stopped reaching and fighting for more, her dream was to one day fly a F-15E Strike Eagle Strike Fighter Jet at the rank of Major. She and everyone around her knew that she had what it took to go as far as she wanted to go.

Truthfully the only issue that she ever had during her Air Force Career was the day that they attempted to get her to wear a skirt instead of the pants that all of the male officers wore during a formal class A Uniform event. She had thrown a fit over it and refused to change from her blue camo flight suite or to enter the event at all for that matter. When her Commanding Officer confronted her about this, her response both shocked him and made him think for once. It was now a running joke around every Air force base that knew her that Scarlet Rose Yates wasn't a woman at all, but a man who chose to wear a bra who had balls of solid steal because of her attitude and the way that she handled a jet or any plane for that matter.

She was the fastest, most daring pilot in the force, afraid of nothing, and willing to do things that even men backed down from. When votes to see who would take the most challenging missions arrived she would end the vote quickly and effectively by simply volunteering. Her willingness to always take the initiative and fly higher than any dared rocketed her up through the ranks and her home visits were often few and far between. She wrote to her parents often as she was able, and even called them on skype at least once a month if she wasn't in the air, and thus had stayed on top of the comings and goings of her entire family including her big brother, who she enjoyed showing up at every opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fights and Firsts

Time had passed for T.J. Yates and his team . He was yet again on the Houston Texans team and felt like he was back where he truly belonged. He went to practice the day after speaking to his baby sister who had called the night before, and her discussion with him had completely slipped his mind as Practice began that call day in November when the roof of the stadium was open to allow the natural light of the clear blue sky. He sighed distractedly as he gazed up at the sky and then jumped as he was slapped upside of his head by J.J. Watt who had been his friend ever since joining the team in 2011.

"Hay Tyler, why are you so distracted today? Get your head into the game man, or we'll never make it all the way to the big game. I don't know about you, but I personally would love to make it to the super bowl and win it at least once in my lifetime before I die of old age," J.J. laughed as he jogged backwards tossing a football in his hands.

"You sound like my baby sister. She's always ragging on me for not pushing myself as hard as she thinks that I should." T.J. said as he lowered his eyes to the field and moved to take part in the day's practice.

"What's he blabbing about this time? Please tell me that he's not day dreaming about his invisible baby sister who probably doesn't exist," Arian Fosture said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, just because you've never seen my sister doesn't mean that she doesn't exist, Arian. Why don't you get a life or something," T.J. snarled unable to shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important for some reason.

"Seriously, man, if, and I mean if, your sister did exist which I strongly doubt since nobody on the team as ever seen her, I'd have to beg you to set me up on a date with this fabulous sister, so that I can see how fabulous she is for myself." Arian smirked.

"My sister wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth, Fosture. You're too much of a womanizer who lives for getting into as many pairs of panties as you can. You wouldn't last even a second with my sister once she figured you out, and believe me she'd figure you out fast. You're as transparent as Kubiack's glasses," T.J. snapped with a grin on his face.

"Hay, are you calling me stupid?" Arian snarled angrily.

"If the shoe fits, man," T.J. laughed. Everyone laughed at that as they got to work preparing for their next game.

Once practice was over an hour later, J.J. was ready for a shower, and decided to leave the field before his teammates decided to attempt to talk him into joining them at the local bar. Not that he didn't enjoy a drink every now and then , it was just that he hated how women would throw themselves at him. He wanted a woman who made his life exciting, someone who loved thrilling things and who was interested in more than clothes, shoes, and how much money or who's baby they could have. He wanted someone honest, someone who made him feel like he was flying though his feet hadn't left the ground, and simply put that had yet to happen for him. He stripped and leapt under the relaxing hot spray of the shower in the locker room and sighed as he let his mind wonder oblivious to what was happening out on the field seconds after he had left.

The team was now relaxing and watching the Texans Cheerleaders practice, and were chatting about where they wanted to go and plans for thanksgiving if they didn't make it to the game this year, when a blue duffle bag fell to the center of the field with a small parachute attached to it. Everyone huddled around it curiously before a growl was heard from above, and T.J. looked up and screamed in fear now remembering exactly what he had forgotten as a heavy pair of combat boots kicked him directly in the chest knocking him about five feet back on the ground before the owner of those boots followed him to the ground with screams of rage as the parachute floated over the two of them, covering what was going on.

All the team and the cheerleaders could hear was T.J. screaming in pain, and angry snarls from someone who was obviously extremely pissed off at him for some reason or another. Then they all backed off as a woman with the same color hair as T.J. with Blue eyes stomped out from under the parachute and tossed her helmet at Arian who was about to reach into her duffle bag and pull out a pair of her navy blue panties, hitting him directly in the hand making him yelp in pain and shock. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to route through other people's private belongings, Fosture? Maybe if you'd get your hands out of ladies panties, and your head out of your ass, the Texan's would have a fighting chance of making the super bowl this year. Frankly I think that you could all do better, and you're depressing to the troops from Houston and around the country who route for you, myself included. Now back away from the bag unless you'd like me to give you a taste of what I just dished out to my fucking brother," Scarlet growled as she stepped forward and zipped her bag before removing the parachute pack and harness and beginning to roll the parachute so that she could pack it away.

"Wait a minute , you're T.J. Yates's sister? We thought that he was lying about having a baby sister," Brian Cushing said in clear shock at T.J.'s condition as the parachute was removed from his bloody and bruised body.

"Yes, I'm T.J.'s sister. Tell me did he by chance ride a Harley Davison here today," Scarlet asked as she hoisted the parachute pack and her duffle bag to her shoulder.

"Yes, he did," Arian said with a curious expression on his face.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Since he doesn't have the keys on him, I know where to go to get them. Oh, and you'll want to inform my brother when you manage to wake him that the next time that he promises to have my fucking bike at Ellington field on a certain day that was discussed the night before, that he is best advised to make sure that he does it. He'll also want to find another ride home because I'm taking my bike," Scarlet snapped as she turned on her heal and marched from the field straight to the men's locker room.

At that moment J.J. was just slipping from the shower and was standing completely naked under the dryer letting the heat dry his hair and warm him up before he moved to his locker to towel off and dress, when the door slammed open startling him. To his shock and amazement a woman dressed in blue camo with her long red hair braided and tucked into her collar marched into the room paying him no mind and ripped T.J.'s gym bag out of his locker and rutted through it muttering angrily under her breath. "Who the fuck was this woman and why was she going through T.J.'s stuff? Damned I bet that she'd have a nice ass and some rather lovely legs to show off if she wasn't wearing all of that camo," he thought as he moved silently up behind her to reach his towel only to stop short as she spun on him and backed into his locker with wide shocked eyes after tossing T.J.'s bag back into his locker upon finding what she wanted.

Her blue eyes were the same shade as his own, and she had the face of an angel. He could feel his pulse quicken and he attempted not to blush as his organ reacted to her wide blue eyes as she slowly took him in. He smiled as her pink tongue darted out from between her perfectly shaped lips and wet her lips as she backed into his locker attempting to get away from him. "Was she afraid of him? Let's see how she reacts when I reach for that towel that's on the shelf over her head," J.J. thought with a smile upon his face as he stepped closer to her and could smell the sweet scent of Vanilla and apples. He arched an eyebrow after pulling the towel over her shoulder and wrapping it around himself and his heart skipped a beat at the puzzling words that she spoke before she darted under his outstretched arm and bolted for the door leaving two bags and a strange looking helmet behind in her haste.

Truthfully Scarlet hadn't expected for anyone to be in the locker room when she had burst in to search for her bike keys. She had dropped her duffle, the parachute pack and her flight helmet beside the door as she entered and had simply rushed over to her brother's locker and ripped his gym bag out to search for her keys. Had she been more observant and not so angry at her brother, she might have noticed the extremely naked man that she had passed, and might have simply asked him to search her brother's bag for her keys, but that didn't happen. She smiled as she found her keys and tossed her brother's bag back inside of the locker, and then went as pale as a sheet upon spinning around to find a completely naked man standing just behind her.

"Holy fuck, there is a god, and a heaven above. Manly perfection at its finest, it's michlango's David made flesh. He's so perfect, oh, god, did he just stand at attention, he's looking at me. Fuck move your feet Yates," she scolded herself mentally unable to speak and cursed mentally as she moved back into a locker that proved to be the one that the man was headed for. Her pulse quickened as her eyes latched onto his eyes , his sky blue eyes , as he reached over her shoulder and grabbed a towel pulling it around his hips and his impressive and somewhat frightening manhood.

Then she finally found her voice, and mentally slapped herself for what came from her mouth. "Oh, god, I've never seen eyes like those, before. I could free fall through those eyes for the rest of my life and die a happy woman," she blurted before clapping her hands to her mouth and bolting under his outstretched arm forgetting her things beside the door running straight for the parking lot where she found her bike sitting beside a Dark Red or Maroon pickup truck. She leapt onto the bike and unlocked the handle bars with hands that were shaking so hard that she almost dropped the keys, and then barely managed to get the key into the ignition switch, after dropping them to the ground three times.

J.J. had just finished dressing when T.J. limped into the locker room with his face bruised and his nose broken, and he forgot his pain the instant that he saw his sister's duffle and the parachute pack along with her helmet sitting beside the door. He launched himself at J.J. and slammed him against the wall, snarling defensively . "What the fuck did you do to my sister? Why did she leave her stuff in here? If I find out that you tried, to," started T.J. before being cut off by J.J. who had snapped to what he was being accused of at that moment.

"Whoa, man, hold on, I can explain everything. Some woman dressed in blue camo just barged in here, and started rooting through your stuff. Yes, I was naked, because I had just gotten out of the shower, but I promise that I didn't know that she was your sister, and I didn't touch her, I swear," J.J. said as T.J. glared at him the best that he could through two black eyes.

"She spun on me before I could reach a towel, and then backed into my locker. The next thing that I know, she's saying something weird about Free Falling and my eyes, and she just bolted leaving her stuff. That's all that happened man. What the fuck happened to you, anyway," J.J. asked?

"Let's just say that I sort of forgot to leave my baby sister's Harley at Ellington field like she asked me to do yesterday, and she sky dived in, and kicked my ass. Can you please give me a ride home. I have a feeling that she's already half way there, unless she said what I think that she said to you," T.J. asked after cleaning up his face, and changing attempting to not cause his nose any further pain?

"Um, sure I guess," J.J. agreed as he sat on the bench and waited for his friend to change.

-0-

Out in the parking lot, Scarlet had not been able to stop her hands from shaking or to even put her bike into gear after starting it. When her brother and his friends and teammates got to the parking lot she was slumped over the tank of the bike with her arms crossed over the handlebars muttering to herself as she fought to regain control over her nerves. "Damned you it was just a man! Snap the fuck out of it! Oh, god those eyes, were like the sky, I want to free fall through them right into those amazing arms. What the fuck am I talking about, he's a fucking jock, just like T.J., he'd never be attracted to a un Girley hard ass like me. Get a grip," she snarled under her breath as suddenly the ingen of her bike went silent with the click of a key that was removed from the ignition.

Upon seeing his sister slumped over her bike with the ingen running T.J. knew that she had been more than affected by J.J., and that there was only one cure for it. He stopped J.J. from moving forward, noticing the concerned expression that had lit up in his blue eyes upon seeing his sister, and decided then and there that he'd rather have no other man in his sister's life. "J.J., I think that my sister likes' you. I also don't think that she's in any condition to drive that bike home without wrecking it. I know that you hate it when we try to set you up with chicks, but please do this just once for me." T.J. said in a serious tone.

J.J. rolled his eyes before glancing over T.J.'s shoulder at his sister who was muttering to herself as if she had gone completely mental. "What do you want me to do," T.J.," he asked feeling like he wanted to soothe the frazzled woman on the bike although not knowing exactly why he wanted to do it?

"J.J., my sister is about four months younger than you are. She'll be twenty seven on July fourth, and believe it or not, she's still a virgin. She's been saving herself for the man who will be her husband one day, and so far up until I'm guessing today, she's never even came close to finding that special man. I don't expect for you to marry her, unless that turns out to be something that you both want, later, but I think that you are the only one who will be able to help her calm down and relax. If I can get her off of that bike would you mind taking her out for a few drinks to help her mellow out, and then bring her home once she's regained a state of at least somewhat normalcy," T.J. asked hoping that J.J. would agree?

"You're right I don't like being set up, but if you really think that it will help your sister, then I'll do it. Just get the key out of the bike, I don't want her to slip a gear and end up hurting herself," J.J. said as he tossed Scarlet's bags and helmet into the back seat of his truck along with his own. Scarlet didn't even move when T.J. moved quickly forward and yanked the keys out of the ignition switch. J.J. Moved to her side, and cleared his throat softly making her snap back to a sitting position and turn her blue eyes onto him in shock.

"Miss, Yates, I'm sorry for earlier in the locker room. I'd like to make it up to you, if you'd like to join me for a few drinks," J.J. asked in a soft soothing voice that made Scarlet look to her brother who was holding the keys to her bike in his hand.

"Sis, this is my friend and teammate, Justin James Watt. Justin, this is my sister First Lieutenant Scarlet Rose Yates of the U.S. Air Force," T.J. said proudly making his sister blink before she shook her head and spoke .

"Actually it's Major, Scarlet Rose Yates, now. I've been promoted a few times since the last time that I was home big brother. I don't know if I should do this, I mean, I'm not even dressed properly to go to a nice place, and Mom and Dad," she started before being cut off by her brother.

"Mom and dad, will understand that you need to unwind after your last tour of duty. Sis, you're hands are shaking, there's no way that you will be able to drive the bike right now, and I'm not leaving you alone in this parking lot. Trust me, J.J. here, is a complete gentleman, and he'll take care of you, and make sure that you make it home in one piece feeling better. You don't want our parents to see you like this and think that your job is getting to you, do you? You know how they are," T.J. said as J.J. held out his hand to Scarlet with a warm smile upon his face.

"I-I guess not, I still don't feel right about going out dressed like this," she said as she finally placed her hand into J.J.'s and got off of the bike allowing him to lead her the short distance to his truck where he held the door open for her with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, I know a perfect place where you'll be able to relax and will fit right in. Nobody will bother you with me around," J.J. said with a smile as he slid into the driver's seat and buckled in before pulling out of the parking lot into the late afternoon traffic of Houston.

As they stopped at a street light a text message popped onto J.J.'s phone and he laughed shaking his head, making Scarlet turn and glare at the phone "My brother is probably warning you about not entering into a drinking contest with me, if I know him." Scarlet smiled making J.J. turn his blue eyes to her and smiled giving her a slight nod to confirm her suspicions.

"He seems to think that you'd drink me under the table, and suggest that I not try to give you anything fruity with an umbrella in it or you might punch me for insulting you," J.J. smirked.

"He's right on both accounts. I hate fruity sissy drinks. I like my liquor the way that I like the muscle tone on any man who thinks that he'd even have a prayer in hell with me, Hard." Scarlet said giving J.J.'s impressive arms an approving look now that he was fully dressed and not flaunting his man bits.

"So since you hate fruity sissy drinks, may I assume that I won't go wrong if I were to order you a double shot of Jose Quervo, or Jack Daniels," J.J. asked as he pulled into a parking lot of a bar that was directly across from Hobby Airport. Scarlet smirked and rolled her eyes when she saw the name of the bar, and then smiled as she stepped inside and was greeted by the bar tender, which shocked J.J.

"Welcome to B-52 bar and grill, what the, Yates, I see you made it to the rank of major, the boys didn't say that you were stopping by. What will it be tonight, would you like the usual, or something with more kick," Tom asked with a smile?

"I'll have the usual, Tom." she smiled as she hopped onto the nearest bar stool followed closely by J.J.

"Is Mr. Watt with you, tonight, Major, or is it the other way around," Tom asked as he reached for two tumblers and placed them on the bar?

"I'm with him, tonight, Tom. He and my brother thought that I needed to unwind tonight before I went home," Scarlet said as Tom poured her a double shot of Jack Daniels, before turning to J.J. with a smile.

"What will you have Mr. Watt? It's on the house, as long as you're with the Major," Tom smiled.

"I'll have the same as her, thank you," J.J. said slipping a five dollar bill into the tip jar when the man's back was turned.

"You must come here often for him to know you this well," J.J. smiled.

"I come here at least once or twice during every break that I get to come home. Sometimes even more often than that, If the stress gets to me." Scarlet admitted as she sipped her drink slowly enjoying the soothing burn of the alcohol as it drained down her throat.

"You know, it's nice to kick back every once and a while with a few drinks, but it doesn't solve your problems. They're just waiting for you when you sober up," J.J. said thoughtfully.

"I know that, It just relaxes me, and makes me able to let things slide easier. Trust me, I am more likely to drink for the fun of it then to attempt to drink my problems away. I've seen too many people go that way, and destroy everything that they had. I'm no fool, J.J." she said as a rowdy group of men entered the bar and suddenly went silent and still as one of them called out something that told them exactly who they were.

"Squadron present arms!" yelled the voice making several pairs of legs straighten at once and the room went silent with the exception of the Jukebox playing in the corner. Scarlet slammed back the last of her drink and placed the tumbler down on the bar before turning her chair and her attention to the men of Alpha Squadron with a smile on her face. She slid from her chair snapped her feet together and returned their solute before speaking to them.

"As you were, Ladies! Has it escaped your brilliant minds that we are on leave, and that you don't have to do that every time that you see me," she asked? The men all burst out laughing as they walked passed the man who had made them snap to attention slapping the back of his head as they passed and took a seat at their regular table.

"Nice move Rookie," they teased the youngest and newest member of the squadron as he sat down with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"J.J., please allow me to introduce you to the fine ladies of Alpha Squadron. To your right is Hawk, Falcon, Eagle, Gunner, Raider, and our newest member, Rookie. They call me Major Bombshell for obvious reasons," Scarlet laughed.

"Ladies, this is J.J. Watt of the Houston Texans," Scarlet said as she paid for their first round before stepping to J.J.'s side.

"Major, please don't call us Ladies, we're all men." complained Rookie.

"Dude, Rookie, we've discussed this man. We are called Ladies, because Major Bombshell is the only known female fighter pilot and squadron leader in the Air Force. It was either being dubbed the Ladies of Alpha Squadron, or the Pantie sniffers of Squadron Alpha. Personally I think that we'd all enjoy as our last wish on this earth to earn the right to take just one sniff of the Major's Panties, but frankly it's not worth death to attempt it while she's living, or to be called pantie sniffers," Falcon smirked making everyone laugh, and Scarlet scowl.

"Death indeed, Ladies. I ever catch any of you nutless wonder's anywhere near my foot locker, or my duffle, I'll personally ensure that you are rendered unable to reproduce or get a hard on ever again. I think the Arabs call it Khasi," Scarlet said making the men all give her a puzzled look. "You know, I'll castrate you and you'll be turned into true nutless wonders known to the world as Eunuchs," she smiled wickedly as every man on her squadron including Tom and J.J. covered their family jewels protectively making her laugh.

"This threat from the crazy bitch who has never seen a man's dick, and more than likely is still a virgin who wears Iron underwear," laughed Raider laughing until Scarlet removed a sharp dagger from somewhere and tossed it at him narrowly missing his left ear for his remark.

"My sexual orientation, preference, and choice is mine to make. Some people have a brain and don't choose to get down and dirty with the first dick that comes along. I happen to be saving myself for the man that I will marry and spend the rest of my life with, as it says the women from the bible have done. If respecting myself and my god is repugnant to you, then perhaps you should all go out and find yourselves a nice STD infested Whore to spill your seed into, because none of your ass wipes, are worth my time and effort. J.J., I think I need a stronger drink from any bar that these sex crazed idiots are not in attendance of. I'll see you later Tom when the pervs that fly with me aren't around. If I stay I'll end up having to explain to my C.O. why I murdered the entire squadron," Scarlet snarled as she wrenched her dagger from the wall and stomped out of the bar leaving J.J. to give her shocked squadron a scathing look as he exited on her heals.

"Smooth, man, really smooth. Why the fuck did you have to go there with the Major? You do know that she'll more than likely make our next drill a living hell for that remark," Gunner sighed as he drained his glass and moved away from the morons to call his wife and let her know that he'd be home soon.

Scarlet was sitting inside of J.J.'s truck with her arms crossed and a frown on her face when he slid into the driver's seat and gave her a look of concern. "This was supposed to relax you, not piss you off. I think you need to go somewhere where there is less chance of running into any of your Air Force buddies. Frankly I thought they were more than rude, and I wanted to stomp them all for you," J.J. said making Scarlet look at him.

"Would you really have done that for me, J.J.?" she asked curiously.

"In a heartbeat, besides your brother would have kicked their asses into next week if he was there," J.J. smiled as he drove towards the Alameda Mall with one goal in mind.

"I think that you need more of a distraction. You can consider everything from this point our first date." J.J. said as he pulled into the parking lot of J.C. Penny's and parked.

"J.J. why are we at a Mall?" Scarlet asked now confused.

"You said that you didn't feel comfortable going somewhere nice dressed in your camo and combat boots, so I'm taking you shopping," he said as he got out of the truck and ran around to her side to open the door like a gentleman for her.

"No, J.J., I can't let you do that. It's too much to ask of a guy that I barely met." Scarlet complained refusing to get out of the truck.

"Nope, I'm not having it, I'm taking you shopping and you're to pick out any dress shoes and whatever else that you need to feel like a lady before we leave the store. I'm not taking no for an answer," he said as he pulled her from the truck and quickly grabbed the dagger from her boot tossing it under the seat before he dragged her into the store. He pulled her into the women's section, and directly to the dresses as he turned a critical eye to her appraisingly, and rooted through the racks pulling several nice dresses in a few colors and pushing her into a dressing room with a smile on his face.

She promptly tossed back everything that wasn't black, pink, or some shade of blue hitting him in the face with the dresses that there was no way in Hell that she'd ever wear. J.J. handed the unwanted dresses to the attendant and snatched her combat boots and uniform along with her discarded bra from the changing room replacing them with a black strapless bra, and a sexy pair of black heals. She screamed at him when she looked down and realized what he had done, before putting the bra and shoes on, and stalking out of the dressing room only to be attacked by the attendant who removed the security tags and the price tags from everything, and leave her standing there stunned as J.J. wolf whistled at her and circled her looking her up and down.

"I knew that you had a rocking body under all of that camo, but Damned woman, a body like yours should be lavished with affections and should be shown off, not hidden. There's only a few things that we need to do now, and I think that we can get it all done here," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the cosmetics counter, and ordered them to help her out. Scarlet scowled at him every chance that she got, when her vision wasn't blocked by the makeup artist or the hair stylist, as they worked. When they finally released her to move, her makeup was light yet, alluring, and her hair flowed down her back and over her bare shoulders in waves with the front held back with two diamond combs shaped like bird or angel wings.

Scarlet looked at herself in a full length mirror and smiled as J.J. handed her a small clutch bag that matched her dress filled with the exact makeup that had been placed on her. "J.J., I should kick your ass for this. It's too much. Why did you do this?" she asked as he held out his arm to her.

"It's really simple, Scarlet Rose Yates. You are first and foremost a lady, and you should never allow any man to treat you like you're just one of the boys because despite your job choice, you are not and will never be a man. Someone needs to show you how a real lady should be treated, and I consider it a great pleasure to be that man. Come on, now. I think that you need dinner at the finest restaurant in Houston. What would you like to eat? Chinese, American, Mexican, Italian, French, Mederterainiian. It's your choice, my lady," J.J. said as he opened the truck door for her and gently lifted her into the seat with a smile on his face.

Within thirty minutes J.J. had Scarlet laughing, and they arrived at Spindal Top, which was one of the most romantic restaurants in Houston. The spindaltop was an upscale revolving restaurant that allowed for an excellent view of the Houston skyline, while serving the best southwestern inspired seafood that J.J. had ever eaten upon joining the Houston Texans, so he figured that it would be the perfect place for a first date with Scarlet Yates. For the first course they both had Butternut Squash with southwestern cilantro crema, and pea tendrils. The second course for both of them was the chilled cilantro shrimp salad served with a white balsamic dressing. The third course was for both of them was a lemon mint sherbet, followed by the fourth course of pan seared airline breast of chicken for her, and Grilled beef tenderloin for him.

J.J. followed up the amazing dinner with a lavish and decocodent desert of Chocolate Grand Marnier Cherry heart which they shared. Before going down to the bar within the Hyatt Hotel below the restaurant where they sat sipping shots of their best sipping whiskey before J.J. pulled Scarlet out onto the dancefloor and floated around the floor with her in his arms. She laughed in his arms as she felt warmth in her belly and the fluttering of butterflies as he made her feel like she was freefalling through the air once more. "What's on your mind," J.J. asked as he spun her back into him making her laugh again?

"It's nothing, J.J., and no I'm not intoxicated yet, I just feel good in your arms. It's like free falling all over again. I don't know why you make me feel this way, but I kind of like it," Scarlet admitted as she moved with him gazing into his sparkling sky blue eyes.

"I'm glad that I was able to please and relax you my lady. Are you ready to retire to your home before your big brother sends out the search party, or would you like to have one more dance with me tonight," J.J. asked with a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" Scarlet asked looking around for a wall clock or a watch on J.J.'s wrist.

"It's almost eleven. Are you going to turn back into Cinderella and is my truck going to turn into a pumpkin if you're not home by midnight," J.J. smiled?

"Don't be silly, that only happens if the handsome Prince Charming doesn't kiss the princess before the clock strikes twelve," Scarlet giggled as J.J. spun her around the dancefloor again.

"Well in that case I'd better kiss you so that you don't disappear from my arms." J.J. said as he gently tilted her chin so that he could bend and place a tender kiss to her lips that made her want to cling to him and more. He smiled warmly at her after pulling away and noticed her light blush. "If I've overstepped my boundaries, I'm sorry. It won't happen again without your permission," he said reading her stunned silence wrong thinking that she hadn't liked the kiss.

"That was my first real kiss, Could you do it again? I liked it." Scarlet smiled up at him.

"As you wish my Lady." J.J. whispered as he pulled her closer and made her melt into his arms as he kissed her a bit more passionately leaving her flushed and gasping slightly with her lips tingling from his kiss.

Later that night around eleven thirty J.J. helped her out of his truck and carried her things for her as he walked her up the front walk of the house. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight, J.J. Thank you for the most wonderful date that I've ever been on," Scarlet said as she unlocked the front door and tossed her duffle and her uniform into the door.

"Was it really your first real kiss that I gave you tonight," J.J. asked as he held her hand in his liking how well it fit into his own, and how the light from the front porch and the moon lit her face and danced on her hair and in her eyes?

"Yes, it was, but I hope that it won't be the last as long as it comes from a gentleman like you." she said as she stood on her toes and placed a tender kiss on his cheek before turning to go inside of the house.

"Would you like to go on another date with me sometimes," J.J. asked hopefully?

"I'd like that J.J. It's late, please drive home carefully." she said taking note of the beaming smile that lit up his face.

"Don't worry, I don't have far to go to get home. I live across the street." he said as he pointed out his house that was surrounded by a white railed fence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N happy, happy, joy, joy! Update day is here!**

Chapter 3 Wild Thing I think I Love You

The next morning J.J. awoke at five thirty in the morning as he always did and pulled on a comfortable pair of sweats and his favorite running shoes. Just because he didn't have to go into the stadium until after lunch that day for practice, didn't mean that he was simply free to let his fitness routine slip. He stepped outside and stretched a few times before running down his driveway and down the street enjoying the brisk morning air. He then heard the sounds of footsteps jogging up behind him and he turned to jog backwards to greet who he thought was T.J. who occasionally joined him on his morning jogs, to stumble and fall on his ass upon seeing Scarlet Yates jogging towards him dressed in blue sweat pants and a matching hooded sweat shirt with the Air Force emblem emblazoned on it.

"Wow, that looked painful! Are you okay Prince Charming, because I'm not going to kiss your ass if you're not? She laughed as she held out a hand to help him back to his feet. J.J. chuckled as he got back to his feet and rubbed his backside with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'd never expect any woman, much less an Air Force Major to ever kiss my ass, My Lady. That is a job reserved for those that I destroy out on the gridiron on game day." he smiled as he joined her as she started jogging again.

"I can tell. If only my brother and the rest of your team had your dedication maybe you'd make the Super Bowl." she smiled as she turned and jogged backwards to smile at him.

"So, we didn't get to discuss this last night. How long will your leave last before you get called back to active duty?" J.J. asked as he ran next to her making her turn to face the direction that they were running.

"Well considering how long it's been since my last leave, I'll more than likely be here until New Year's Day, unless something major pops up that they need the Alfa Squadron to nip in the bud for them. My team may be a bunch of horn dogs, but we're the best to take to the sky's." Scarlet said proudly.

"I've never seen you fly so I'll take your word for it. So about that second date you agreed to last night. When would you like to take that date?" J.J. asked with a smile.

"Well let's see, I've got something planned for later today to teach my squadron some manners, so today won't work for me. How about we meet up to do something together on Wednesday?" Scarlet asked with a smile on her face.

"Wednesday, sounds good to me. What would you like to do for our date? I've got a few Ideas, but Since they closed and tore down Astro World a few years ago, I'm kind of thinking over my options to give you a good time?" J.J. asked thoughtfully.

"You like thrill rides, Huh?" Scarlet smiled knowing exactly what she'd do if she was given control of where they'd go for their next date?

"Oh, I love them, the higher and faster, the better, in my opinion." J.J. admitted.

"Well that's something that we have in common. I'll make you a deal if you can beat me in a race to that park near the school without cheating and jumping fences and cutting through peoples yards., the next date is on you and you'll decide where we go and what we do. If you lose, however the next date is my treat, and I choose what we do. Does that sound good to you?" Scarlet asked as they both stopped at the stop sign and waited until it was clear before they crossed.

"You're on, on your marks, get set, Go!" screamed J.J. excitedly as he bolted across the street leaving Scarlet standing there smiling at him. She examined her nails for a few seconds counting down from five before she took off after him in a hard sprint.

J.J. thought that he was going to win when he looked over his shoulder and saw Scarlet about half a block behind him, and then his jaw dropped and he growled as she suddenly streaked passed him with blazing speed. "Is that the best that you've got you Handsome Sky Blue Eyed Devil? You'll have to do better than that if you want to get to the big game." she laughed as she came to a sliding halt and spun on her heal before dropping and preforming fifty one handed pushups to J.J.'s shock.

"Holy Shit, I know full grown men who can't do that." J.J. laughed as she leapt to her feet with a smile and stretched to relax her muscles.

"I know, my brother can't even keep up with me or any other member of my squadron for that matter. The next date is on me , so make sure that you dress comfortable , bring a ball cap and some sunglasses with you because you'll need them. When's your next game?" she asked as she bent and sipped from the water fountain in the park.

"It's Sunday in Florida. Would you like to come and watch it in person?" J.J. asked with a smile as he took a sip from the fountain when she had finished.

"I think that I'd like that, as long as you don't count that as your next date. You've set the bar rather high, and I like your style and the fact that you make me feel like a lady. You've awakened the lady within me, so trust me I'm going to awaken the wild man in you," Scarlet said as they jogged back to the houses.

They went their separate ways after a light kiss on the cheek, and J.J. watched distractedly as an Hour later Scarlet sped off on her Harley dressed in her blue camo and combat boots once more. He smiled as she popped a wheelie as she passed his house and almost felt like he was floating for the rest of that day. As for Scarlet she was enjoying the punishment of the entire squadron for their remarks the day before and made them feel even worse as she not only pushed them to their limits, but also embarrassed them further by out doing them in every way. Egging them on until they were ready to drop. By the time that she was through with them they were so tired that they wouldn't be able to fly drills even if they did manage to drag their backsides into their fighter jets..

-0-

The morning of Wednesday dawned early and Scarlet awoke early as usual despite a rather annoying person who was running the tractor out in the fields singing at the top of his lungs until four in the morning when the tractor finally stopped from god only knew what cause not to start again when she needed it to move her Biprop plane out of the hanger . Her brother was just lucky that their father hadn't caught him taking his little drunken joy ride on the tractor, or there would be hell to pay. There still might be if T.J. wasn't able to fix the Tractor that wouldn't start at all.

J.J. waited until well after sunrise so that he wouldn't wake anyone in the house, only to find that T.J. looked like he hadn't slept all night. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he smelled as if he had fallen into the trash or worse a compost heap. "What are you doing here so early man,"?" T.J. asked wincing with the light of the early morning sun that poured in through the open door?

"I have a date with your sister. You know, that amazing woman who you asked me to take out after she kicked your ass in front of the entire team." J.J. smirked as he entered the house and leaned against the stair rail waiting for T.J. to let his sister know that he was there.

"So, you got her to agree to another date, Huh? That's good. I'd rather it be you than some other idiot who wouldn't treat her right. My sister isn't in the house though. She has an apartment above the hanger where she parks her biprop plane, her classic convertible, and her bike. She hasn't stayed inside of the house since she was sixteen. Follow me," T.J. said groggily as he walked through the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before stepping outside onto the back porch. As they stepped towards the hanger the large doors opened and a shiny red and white mustang seventy nine mustang convertible pulled out slowly with tow straps attached to the back bumper pulling an equally shining red and white biprop plane carefully through the door and out into the sun.

The car stopped fifty feet from the door of the Hanger and then backed slightly to take off the tension so that the tow straps could be unhooked, and Scarlet looked up at her brother with a disgusted look as he approached with the question on his lips. "Sis, don't you normally used dad's tractor to move the plane out of the hanger?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh, how observant of you. What a pity that you weren't so observant of the fact that I was attempting to sleep last night, while you were fucking up dads tractor to the point where it won't even turn over and start. I'd strongly advise that you get it fixed before dad sees what you've done to the tractor and more than half of the fields. "she said as she tossed the tractor keys at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Scarlet. I didn't drive the tractor, did I?" T.J. asked confused.

"Oh, didn't you. Let's go to the video footage of your Drunken Joy ride shall we?" she growled grumpily as she whipped out her phone and showed her brother what she had captured due to not being able to sleep. His eyes widened in horror and shock as he saw himself drunk as a skunk on new year's eve driving the tractor into the dirt singing at the top of his lungs.

"She thinks my Tractor's sexy. It really turns her on. She's always looking at me, while I'm chugging along."

J.J. laughed and T.J.'s face paled when there was a high pitched whining sound coming from the tractor before it died just as he pulled it back under it's shed.

"Fuck me, dad's going to kill me. Please tell me that he hasn't seen that video and that you haven't told him what I did?" T.J. pleaded with his sister.

"What, you think that the only thing that I'm loyal to is my country my squadron, and my god? Do you not think that I have any loyalty at all for my family? Dad doesn't know about the tractor yet, but if you can fix it before he gets home the only thing that he will know that you fucked up is my sleep, and the fields. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to park my car as we will not be needing it." she smirked as she leapt into the car and pulled it back inside of the hanger before shutting the doors.

J.J. gave the plane a wary look as Scarlet ran back to him and eagerly pulled him towards it with a smile upon her face. "Scarlet, we're not really going to fly in that, are we?" he asked as he climbed up onto the body of the plane and held out her hand to help him up.

"Yes, we are. Don't worry it's completely safe as long as you have at least one person in the cot pit who knows what they are doing. Don't you trust me, J.J.?" She asked still holding out her hand to him. J.J. nodded silently and took her hand and climbed into the back seat as directed sitting in the seat as she buckled him in with thick cushioned straps that went over his shoulders and buckled in the center of his chest while another strap went over his lap, and yet another between his legs. "Don't be afraid, I won't let you down my handsome sky blue eyed Devil." she said as she had fastened the last of the straps and made sure that they were snug but not too tight and kissed him on the cheek before handing him a headset and ordering him to put them on along with his ball cap and sunglasses.

J.J. did as he was ordered and relaxed as her voice came into his ears as if she were right beside him through the headphones. Those will drown out the sound of the wind, and the engine of the plane and allow you to speak to me. First I'm taking you to my favorite breakfast spot, and we're having breakfast and more coffee since someone kept me up with his horrid singing." she laughed as she started the plane's engine and the plane started to move to the end of the driveway where she turned it around and made it pick up speed to take off.

"Scarlet, I should tell you, I've never ridden in an open air plane like this before so please don't do anything crazy until I get used to it," J.J. pleaded as he felt the wind catch the plane and the small aircraft lifted from the ground moving higher and higher with every gentle ease of the control stick that he could see moving gently between his legs on the floorboards.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you until, Holy shit, look down at the damage to the fields that T.J. did last night with the tractor. Dad's going to have a coronary when he sees it for sure." She gasped making J.J. look over the side of the plane as she banked gently to turn in the direction that she wanted to go.

"Oh, he is so screwed. Does your dad ever go up in this plane with you?" J.J. asked upon seeing the many tracks cut through the fields.

"Luckily for T.J., no he never goes up in the plane with me. He's too afraid of my flying convinced that I fly all planes like I do my fighter jet." Scarlet laughed.

"What's it like to be in a fighter jet?" J.J. asked curiously.

"Well imagine the fastest roller coaster that you've ever been on and multiply that feeling by five, and you'll get a pretty good idea of what it's like. I just love the rush of it, it thrills me . Maybe if you handle the first leg of our date well, I'll teach you to fly my Biplane here. Would you like that?" Scarlet asked as they flew over Houston.

"You'll really teach me to fly this plane? Aren't you afraid that I'll crash and kill us both?" J.J. asked as he gazed down at the city below them in wonder.

"No, not as long as I'm with you to pull you out of it. We're going to a little café that's built into Ellington Field. . We're almost there now. We'll be landing in five, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." she said calmly.

Less than five minutes later J.J. heard something other than Scarlet's voice over the headphones. And went silent as she answered . "Roger that, this is Major, Sierra, Romeo, Yankee flying Aircraft identification code Bravo Papa 12948. Request permission to land, over." Scarlet said into the air.

"Roger that, Major Sierra, Romeo Yankee, you are clear for landing on runway five. Do you request refueling, Over?" the control tower asked.

"Roger tower that's an affirmative on the refuel, it's been a while since she's been flown for refuel. Major Sierra Romeo Yankee over and out." she called back as the plane started to move lower to land.

Once they landed Scarlet taxied the biprop towards the refueling station and cut the engine letting it roll into the space reserved for her size of plane. "Are you alright back there J.J.? You've been too quiet . You're not sick are you?" she asked as she released her buckles and stood turning back to give him a look of concern.

"That, was amazingly fun. How do you speak without the fear of swallowing bugs?" J.J. asked as he unbuckled himself and stood to get out of the plane to the shock of the fuel attendant who gaped at him.

"Sorry about that, I forgot how much taller than myself you happen to be. I may have to install bigger windshields, or you'll have to wear a scarf or face mask to keep from swallowing bugs." Scarlet laughed.

"Yes, he's J.J. Watt, and no you can't have an autograph until We're through with our business here today if he wishes to give you one. Fill it up. I'll settle my account before we leave. Are you hungry for something that tastes better than bugs?" Scarlet smiled as she wiped a dead fly from J.J.'s forehead where his hat didn't cover.

"Does that count your lips?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"It might, but not before I've had at least one cup of coffee more and a nice plate of eggs to satisfy my hunger. Come along handsome." she smiled as she led him into the small diner on the base where she was greeted by a few pilots.

Thirty minutes later Scarlet had J.J. strapped into another strange looking aircraft with a clear glass ceiling, that was attached to a larger plain. The only thing in the plan e was gages that informed the pilot of the altitude and speed and high, and a control stick like that that was inside of her biprop. "Scarlet, why is there a strap attached to this weird plane?" he asked as the glass door or lid of the plane was shut and latched securely.

"This, J.J. is a glider. It doesn't have an engine, which makes it incredibly light weight and easily towed into the air. That larger plane is going to tow us up to a certain high, and then the strap will be released when that light turns green. We'll then simply float it down to the ground. You said that you liked thrill rides. This is the tamest thing that I can allow you to experience without making you sick or worse. Don't touch anything unless I tell you to." she said as she flicked a switch turning on the radio to speak with the tow plane.

J.J. laughed nervously as the tow plane suddenly moved and the strap tightened jerking the glider forward as they picked up speed. Then he relaxed as he realized that Scarlet was controlling the movement of the glider from her seat behind him and began to enjoy himself. The plane towed them higher and higher until the green light came on and the voice of the other pilot came over the radio. "Roger that, Guidance disenging magnetic strap in three, two, one." she said as she pressed the release button and the tow plane zoomed away from them leaving them moving on the power of the wind.

She moved the glider around so that the air field was in view again and then called out to J.J.. "So, what do you think of what I call tame? Are you having fun yet?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Scarlet this is awesome. I love it. How does it work? Do you think that I could fly it?" he asked wanting to feel the thrill that Scarlet got from flying.

"Do you really want to fly it?" Scarlet asked excited that J.J. was showing such an interest in one of her favorite things to do.

"Oh, yes, please, teach me Scarlet. I want to feel what you feel when you fly." J.J. said as he tried to look over his shoulder at her.

"Alright, rule number one. Never lose focus on your course. That means keep your eyes on the sky and the gages in front of you. The one in the center tells you if the plane or glider is level. It will show you how much of an angle you are turning at, when you are climbing or falling. . The other monitor in front of you will show you your currently GPS Location upon a video map. You'll use that to keep the Air Field in sight at all times during this flight. If this were my plane you'd also have the fuel and oil pressure gages like in your truck, and the air speed gage. Now look down at the control yoke between your legs. Pay attention to how I move it and the effect that it has." she said sounding like the perfect teacher.

"To move the aircraft higher into the sky gently pulled the yoke towards you. The further back you pull it the higher that you will go. Never climbed too high or at a straight ninety degree angle or you'll stall and it will be hell to pull it out of the stall. To make the aircraft go lower ease the yoke away from you towards the front of the plane. As before never dive too sharply or for too long or you'll have a major time of pulling out of the dive and might kill us both." she laughed. "When you turn ease the yoke to your left or right keeping it on a level plane with your knees so you don't dive, and never slam the yoke over to the side unless you want to roll." She said hoping that J.J. would ask her what a Roll was and then smiled when he did.

"What do you mean Roll? How can you roll if we're in the air?" J.J. asked.

"Are you holding on to your seat?" Scarlet asked as she eased the yoke over towards the right turning the glider gently awaiting his answer.

"Yes, whyyyyyyyy, wooooo, Hoooo!" he screamed as Scarlet suddenly slammed the yoke over to the left making them preform several barrel rolls before leveling them off with a smile on her face.

"That's a roll, J.J. Do you want to do it again or would you rather I showed you another trick?" Scarlet asked smiling.

"That fucking rocks, this is wild! Do it again, do it again!" he enthused eagerly now feeling like he was riding the best roller coaster ever.

"Alright, my Wild thing, you want it , you've got it" she said as she suddenly slammed the yoke back and made the glider do a loop in the air and then preformed several barrel rolls before flying the glider completely upside down laughing when he screamed .

"Oh fuck! This is Freaking amazing. Look at the ground, it's so far down there. I'm so glad that we aren't doing this in the biprop! Yeah!" he screamed as she rolled the glider back right-side up and turned it gently back towards the air field.

"Do you want to fly it now?" she asked as she loosened her grip on the yoke expectantly waiting for him to take control.

"What do I do?" he asked as he took ahold of the yoke instantly feeling her own hand upon the yoke as it seemed to guide him until he felt comfortable.

"Just relax, and remember that I'm right here with you. I won't let you down. Are you relaxed?" she asked as she gently removed her hand giving complete control of the glider to J.J. as she stretched and clasped her hands behind her head relaxing.

"Yeah, I'm relaxed. I think that I'm ready to do this. You can let go now." J.J. said as he kept his eyes on the gage that showed the level of the glider and the GPS as he flew not knowing that he was completely on his own for at least the last four minutes since he had placed his hand on the yoke.

"You're doing very good for your first time flying. Just keep it level unless you're turning to keep the airfield in sight. When you reach the right height for landing I'll tell you how to land us. It's all you Wild Thing Watt. Keep this up and I might let you fly my biprop home later." she said with a smile.

"When did you let go?" J.J. asked as he felt how fluidly the glider responded to his gentle touch upon the control yoke.

"About two minutes after you grabbed the yoke. Pay attention to your level and keep her on course, J.J. You're doing wonderfully." Scarlet encouraged as she kept a watchful eye on the gages to keep track of his progress not that she needed them. She had flown several times blind with no gages or GPS to guide her and could tell if everything was alright with the simple feeling of the plane or glider.

In the front seat of the glider J.J had the largest smile on his face and felt like his day couldn't get any better even if he had tried. He heard Scarlet sigh with contentment and then she cleared her throat and spoke to him. "Do you get it now, J.J.? Do you understand why I feel so at peace up in the air?" she asked feeling great at that moment.

"I definitely get it. Where getting closer to the ground now. When should I start worrying about landing?" J.J. asked as he moved the glider around once more to fly over the air field again.

"You're doing just fine, J.J. Now once you can't see the air field in the digital map again I want you to bank her to the left or the right until you are lined up with the runway that has the bright Yellow Arrows on it. I'll radio in and let them know that we're landing." Scarlet said as J.J. followed her orders with a beaming smile on his face.

"Now, gently move the yoke forward to make her fall lower. When you reach a certain about four hundred feet, you'll have to gently pull back on the yoke until the nose is in the air. I'll tell you when to do it. That's right keep it steady. Don'ts's turn at all keep the yoke straight. That's good, now gently pull back , more, more, a little more, good hold it there until you feel the rear wheels hit the ground and then bring the yoke back to level position and hold it firm." Scarlet said as she closed her eyes and guided J.J. on feeling alone with a smile on her face. The glider bounced gently as the rear wheels hit the ground and J.J. brought the yoke level and laughed with joy as he felt the front wheel touch pavement.

"Very good landing J.J., just hold what you've got, until I give you the word and then you'll need to press that large red button at your right knee and that will stop us. Don't let go of the yoke until we've stopped completely." Scarlet ordered as J.J. did as he was told and the drag shuite opened and they slowed and came to a gentle stop just as a jeep had stopped next to the runway and two men jumped out to open the hatch since the pilot in front was definitely a newbie flyer.

"Good flight Major, glad to see that your date hasn't lost his lunch or breakfast all over the training glider." one man said as Scarlet leapt out and turned to smile at J.J. who was smiling as largely as she was at that moment.

"He did just fine for a beginner considering that he was the one flying it after all of the stunts. I did nothing but tell him how to land it. He did it all, did 't you wild thing?" she laughed.

"I guess I did." J.J. laughed.

"Come on Wild Thing. Let's go and get some lunch and then I'll give you a private tour of my office." Scarlet said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a waiting jeep with a smile on her face.

"That was a blast, can we do that again?"' J.J. asked not having enough of flying at all.

"It takes thirty minutes to reset everything and another thirty to get clearance. Let's have lunch first and then maybe we'll go back up in something more powerful if you'd like." Scarlet said with a smile as she pulled him towards the diner once more.

Just outside of the Diner J.J. suddenly stopped and pulled her around the corner and pushed her up against the wall kissing her deeply and making her melt into his kiss. "Scarlet Rose Yates. I have never known that a woman could show me so much fun in one day. You excite me more than you know. I need a woman like you in my life to awaken my inner Wild Thing. The thought of seeing you with any other man, would kill me. Will you be my steady girlfriend? If it's too soon to make that decision I understand and won't push you, but please consider it." J.J. said as he gazed down into her sky blue eyes.

"I've never had a real boyfriend who was so caring. I'll be your girlfriend on one condition." Scarlet said as she smiled up at him.

"Anything, I'll do anything for you." J.J. said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"J.J. I need you to understand and respect that I am still a virgin. And will not give my body to any man until the day that , that man marries me. Can you respect that?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"That just makes me love you even more. Yes Scarlet I'll respect your wishes. But you do know that there are ways to give a woman pleasure of a sexual nature without popping her cherry, Right?" he smirked making her give him a look.

"Is that a fact? Well Justin James Watt. If you can keep my trust, and maybe if the day comes when I decide to take you up on that experience. Perhaps I'll allow you to educate me in that regard. Yes I'll be your Girlfriend." she said as she reached up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. J.J deepened the kiss and picked her up so that he wouldn't have to lean down to kiss her holding her against the wall making her gasp as she locked her legs around his waist instinctively and she felt his hands under her legs holding her so that she wouldn't slid down before he was ready to release her lips. Her heart was racing and her breaths were coming quick as he finally released her and placed her gently back onto her feet with a smile. "Oh God, Why do you always make me feel like I'm free falling? Wild Thing I think that I love you." she said as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek before holding out his hand to her and guiding her into the diner.

"I love you to my Angel." he said as they entered the Diner for lunch.

-0-

After lunch Scarlet led J.J. into the hanger where the fighter Jets of Alpha squadron were housed and smiled as he jaw dropped at the chance to be that close to an actual fighter jet. "This one is mine. Go on climb up and take a look at my office." she said as she climbed up opened sat on the edge of the cot pit holding out her hand to him as he reached the top of the ladder. Go on get in and take a closer look, J.J. it's not armed so it's completely safe as long as you don't start it up." she said smiling as he slid into the seat and looked around himself in wonder at all of the gages, panels, and switches that surrounded him.

"This is intense, how do you not get overwhelmed by all of this when you're flying?" he asked as he looked around him.

"It's simple, J.J. I'm trained to handle it. Okay directly in front of you is your GPS navigation like in the glider but more hi-tech and powerful. The screen above that is your level gage and the one above that is the targeting system. When the engine is running the screens will be lit up and you'd see clear sky in front of you, or whatever else happens to be directly in front of us. When flying a mission there will be a square in the center of that screen that will sound a buzzer and will flash red when the target is in range of your weaponry and when you are lined up." she explained smiling as his eyes lit up as he imagined what it must feel like to fly something with so much power.

"That keypad and monitor to your right is for imputing the coordinates of your destination, and it will go directly to the GPS screen in front of you and will guide you on the shortest course available. Nine times out of ten when we are dispatched we are told to fly from one base or another to a naval ship that carries our jets across the ocean and refuels us before the actual mission. To your left is your speed, fuel, oil, and weapons meter that shows the levels of your vital systems . The small red button above your pointer on the yoke is the guns, and the four at the top are heat seeking rockets. Nothing is loaded or armed until the day of the mission for safety purposes." she said as J.J. looked around for a rear view or an exterior window in the rear wondering how she would know if someone was on her tail.

"There isn't a monitor that will show you if someone is on your tail wanting to shoot you down is there?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"No, regrettably not, but there are sensors that will go off with loud beeping that won't stop until you[re either shot from the sky or have managed to lose whatever is on your tail. Luckily for me the few time s that I've been unlucky to hear that sound I've been able to either out maneuver whoever or whatever was on my tail or one of the other guys had my back. That's why despite their mouths and their curtness I still have a healthy respect for Eagle, Falcon, Raider, Gunner, and Hawk. They've all saved my ass at least once during out time flying together. They're more fierce when it comes to watching each other's backs than T.J. is when I'm on the ground. It's like having five extra protective brothers watching your ass in the sky. Rookie is our only untested pilot so far. That's why we call him Rookie. Once he's been in her first battle we'll give him a new nick name." Scarlet smiled as J.J. claimed out of the jet and held out his arms to catch her as she simply jumped.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that someone is up in the sky watching your back. Just make sure that you come back to me after each call of duty and I'll be fine." J.J. said as they left the Hanger for Scarlet's biplane.

"Attached to me already, my Handsome sky blue eyed Devil,?" Scarlet laughed as she climbed into the back seat of her plane allowing J.J. to sit in the front this time.

"Definitely my Angel. Am I flying us home?" J.J. asked as he climbed into the front seat and buckled himself in taking note of the pedals on the floor.

"Yes, you are. Let me make sure that we are clear for takeoff and then you can start her up. Put on the headphones." Scarlet ordered as she placed her own on her head with a smile.

"Major Sierra, Romeo, Yankee, to tower, come in tower over." she said into the radio.

"We read you loud and clear Major, you are clear for takeoff on runway two. It's all green. Over and Out." came the replay from the tower.

"Roger that Tower. Major Sierra, Romeo Yankee over and out. J.J. start her up. Turn the key at your left and press the red button at your right at the same time. You'll hear a click and then a slight wine before the engine starts up completely. There are pedals on the floor boards. Use those to move us while we're on the ground. Press the right pedal to move to the right and the left pedal to move to the left. To stop press both down at once." she said as the attendant removed the chalks that held the plane from moving and they started to move slowly at first.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Passion, Promises and Proposals

The rest of Scarlet's leave from duty went in much the same Fashion. J.J. took her to various places, plays, Operas, dinner, dancing, the movies,, while she took him to a new thrilling place every time it was her turn. Sky Diving, surfing, Wind surfing, Parasailing, glider flying, and even snowboarding, skiing, and slay riding in Colorado during Christmas. It was now the morning of New Year's Eve, and J.J. had yet again snuck into her apartment to wake her in what she had come to think to be the most delightful way. The first time that she had allowed J.J. to educate her in the fine art of passion was the day after thanksgiving, when they had both gotten quite drunk and he had simply carried her up to his bedroom to sleep. Needless to say that idea went right out the window once his lips found hers in the dark and he suddenly felt the urge to carry her to her apartment so that his brother's wouldn't overhear.

-0- Flashback -0-

J.J. carried a softly giggling Scarlet up to his bedroom well after three in the morning, and fell onto the bed with her still clinging to him for dear life. "God, Scarlet, I think that we drank way too much tonight. Why did I let your friends badger me into that drinking contest? I'm going to have such a hangover in the morning." He laughed as he rolled onto his back kicking off his shoes with his arm over his eyes.

"You were warned about accepting challenges to drinking conteststsss by that thing that I live with. I wwwas only defending my title. It would have been bad to let my hot boyfriend show me up in front of the Ladies of Alpha Squadron." she slurred as she raised her legs one at a time and removed her shoes giving J.J. a pleasant view of her legs and thighs as she tossed her shoes across his room.

"You have beautiful legs, and your thighs, oh god, what I'd love to do between your thighs." J.J. sighed as he ripped off his shirt before rolling over and placing feather light kisses upon her neck.

"J.J. you told me months ago that there was ways to make love to a woman without using your , um, control yoke. Will you show me now that we're alone?" she asked as she ran her hand over his bare chest enjoying the feeling of his hard muscles under her fingers.

"Are you sure that you want that this instant? Maybe my house isn't the best place for us to do this. My brother's rooms are on either side of mine. Sure I've heard their business more times than I can count, but I don't want them hearing ours. Maybe we should go to your apartment instead." he said as he slid his feet into his house shoes and lifted her from his bed and carried her back down stairs and across the street to her apartment above the Hanger.

He didn't make it passed her car before he put her down and she kissed him pulling him instead into the back seat with her as she kissed him senseless. Once she had him inside of the car she straddled his lap, and melded her body into his as he kissed her back, untying her halter top from around her neck as he trailed hot kisses from her ear down her neck and collar bone. She moaned softly as he removed her strapless bra and gently skimmed his thumbs over her nipples, and then gasped as he pulled her closer to him taking one of her nipples into his mouth sucking lightly and flicking his tongue over her sensitive flesh.

His organ sprang to life within his pants and he placed his hands upon her hips while continuing to lavish her nipples one after the other enjoying the sweet mewling sounds that came from her parted lips as he began to thrust his hips beneath her making his raggedness rub enticingly against her clit beneath her panties, until she was moaning and writhing against him enjoying the tingles of pleasure that rippled through her. "Oh my god, J.J. what is this feeling, I think I've just wet myself. My panties are soaked." she panted as a delightful heat built within her like a pot of boiling water on a fire.

"You haven't wet yourself in the way that you're thinking, Scarlet. It's natural. Let me feel you," he said as he pulled her panties down as far as he could with her sitting astride his lap, before gently running a finger over her folds and delving it into her making her cry out in shock at the sensation. She gasped as he wiggled his finger inside of her before gently thrusting it in and out of her wet heat enjoying how she felt.

"Oh, J.J., no, y-you promised that you wouldn't, ahhh!" she moaned as his thumb gently rubbed her center while his finger moved inside of her.

"Don't worry my beautiful Angel. My finger isn't big or long enough to take your virginity. That will not be affected, but I sure as hell can make you feel good." he said as he removed his finger from within her and lifted it to his lips before sucking her juices off of his digit with a moan that made her eyes lock on his.

"J.J. you just had that,, up down there,, and then you, Oh, J.J.," she gasped as he smirked and slid his finger back between her legs to work her a bit more.

"You taste so sweet to me. Here suck my finger." he ordered as he removed his finger from her again and placed it into her open panting mouth rubbing it along her tongue as he rubbed his still covered erection against her exposed clitoris making her moan.

He then made her scream as he decided that his fingers weren't enough of a taste , and quickly penned her beneath him ripping her panties the rest of the way off before he lowered his lips to her center and lapped at her sweetness greedily, making her clasp her fingers into his hair and wriggle beneath him as his lips encircled her center and he sucked hard making her scream. As her legs began to tremble he sank his finger into her while he continued to lick and suckle at her sweet spot making her scream even louder as he lifted her legs so that they were spread as far as they could go in the small confines of the car. With his other hand he unzipped his pants and grasped himself not caring at that moment the mess that they were making of her back seat as he came hard as her muscles clenched his fingers tightly and she slid over the edge screaming his name over and over until the joined orgasms had left them both breathless.

"I think I've made a mess out of your car. I'm sorry." he said as he replaced his length back into his pants before pulling her out of the car and helping her up the stairs to her apartment.

"It doesn't matter. It can be cleaned. Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked as she removed her dress completely and slid naked under the covers.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Yes, please stay." she whispered as she pulled the sheets aside to allow him into her bed.

"Pleasant dreams Angel of my heart." J.J. said as he pulled her naked body against him and kissed her on top of her hair as she snuggled into his embrace.

-0- End Flashback-0-

Scarlet had taken to sleeping completely naked from that day, thoroughly enjoying his tender caresses as he lavished her with his tongue from head to toe each morning. She awoke this morning with the familiar feeling of his tongue gently stroking and caressing her center, and placed her left hand over her eyes as she moaned softly and tried to hide from the light that came into the open curtains. A ring scratched her face and she pulled her hand away blinking at a thin silver band with sparkling diamonds around the top of the band, and despite the fact that she didn't want him to stop what he was doing , she pulled him away only to gasp when he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers inside of her and his thumb rubbing her center.

"Good morning, My Angel," ruler of my heart." he smiled as he kissed her flat stomach and latched onto her breast with his lips making her illicit a soft squeak instead of the words that she wanted to say.

"J.J. you Wild Thing. What's this ring on my finger, and how exactly did it get there?" she asked thumping him between the eyes before wiggling the ring in question in front of his view.

"That, Scarlet is an Eternity ring. I promise that I will not look at or even touch in any way another woman for all of eternity, or for as long as I belong to you. I've been wanting to give it to you since thanksgiving, but your family made it hard for me to get you alone, and you have a way of erasing all rational thought from my mind when I'm with you, so I put it on your finger before I decided that it was time for you to wake up. I have another ring that I've been dying to give you, but I think that it should wait until later tonight as I want everything to be perfect." he smiled.

"J.J. what kind of thing do you want to give me, that I can't have it now?" she asked as she quickly reached down and gave his organ a tight squeeze, making him yelp .

"Fuck, Scarlet, don't do that," he squealed as he attempted to get free from her grasp only to get pushed down onto his back, and then to moan as she kissed her way down his chest, and stomach the same way that he had done to her so many times since Thanksgiving, with a smile on her face.

"Don't do what, J.J. darling? Surely you don't mean that I shouldn't have a taste of you after all of the times that you've tasted me, and made a mess of my car, my bed, oh, and let's not forget my plane that day last week on the beach that night under the full moon." she said as she slowly lowered her lips to his stiff member and began to lick at it like a popsicle, making his head roll back and his teeth clench before he moaned her name and dug his fists into the blankets of her mattress.

He had never once asked her to do this for him, but was now finding it very hard not to lose control and to grab her head and thrust into her hot inviting mouth as she took him in and began to slowly bob her head up and down his erection as she squeezed his lower half making him tremble with the effort not to lose it completely. "Oh, Scarlet, yes, oh, sweet , Angel, don't stop." he panted as she moved her head and her and together over him making him shake with pleasure as the heat built up within him threatening to spill over at any moment with her lightest touch.

She lifted her head to look up at his reaction keeping her hand moving up and down his length, and smiled at the effect that she had on him and the knowledge that she had just as much power to bring him to that happy place that he held over her. "You like it when I do this don't you?" she said as she lowered her lips to the tip of his cock and teased him lightly with her tongue making his blue eyes smolder a dark shade of sapphire with lust.

"God's yes, please stop teasing me, I'm about to , oh lord, I can't hold it back, I'm going to , gonna,, Scarlet"" he screamed as she quickly lowered her mouth back onto him and sucked hard as his orgasm ripped through him and he was rendered completely helpless as his seed spilled into her mouth and down her throat, as she sucked him even harder not allowing a single drop to escape her lips.

He reached down and pulled her up to his chest breathing heavily as he simply held her there while he regained his ability to think. "Merciful lord in heaven, Scarlet. To think that you call me the Wild Thing. That was amazing." he smiled as he ran his fingers through her long red hair lovingly. "I wish that you didn't have to leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure as hell going to have a hard time thinking straight without you." J.J. said as he breathed in the scent of her Shampooed hair.

"You're full of it, J.J. you have a hard time concentrating when I'm right here, so don't give me that load of bull." Scarlet laughed as she slapped his arm playfully.

"I can't help worrying about you, being so far away from me. I feel like I'll go crazy here without you to cuddle with every morning like this. I just wish that times like this would never end, but I guess that there's nothing that I can do about it right now." J.J. said as Scarlet moved from the bed and padded across the bedroom naked to rummage in her dresser for something. He lifted an eyebrow as she turned with a box in her hands and moved back over to the bed to sit in front of him on her knees as she pushed the box towards him.

"I was going to give this to you on Christmas, but everything got hectic , so I thought that I should give it to you now. Open it" she said with an expectant smile on her face.

J.J. opened the box and gave the rugged looking tablet looking item a quizzical look as he opened it and the screen instantly started up showing a blue background with the word Skype on it. And he looked up at her puzzled as she shut the tablet and pulled a similar tablet out of her duffle bag on the trunk at the foot of her bed and opened it with a smile. He almost jumped when the edges of the Tablet in his lap lit up flashing blue red and white as the Air Force theme song began to play. He opened the tablet and pressed the green flashing button in the center of the tablet and smiled as he gazed at the screen which was showing a perfect view of Scarlet's round perfect breasts.

"I may not be able to answer satellite calls often, but you can leave me as many text messages with this as you'd like, and I'll call you as often as I am free to do when I'm not active. It's solar powered, and has its own built in satellite. It's water proof, and you could run it over with a tank and it wouldn't break or stop working. Do you like it?" she asked as she put her tablet away.

"Scarlet, it's perfect. It will definitely help especially when you have it sitting at the angle that you had it at earlier." J.J. smirked earning another playful slap on his arm as she got to her feet and moved to turn on her shower.

"Come on, you dirty man. Let's conserve water and shower together. Just make sure that you keep that lovely fighter jet that you hide in your pants where it should be and not where you've promised to keep it away from." she said as she pulled him into the warm shower with her.

-0-

Later that night at the Spindaltop revolving restaurant, the Wat family, the Yates family and all of the family and friends of the entire Houston Texans team were ringing in the new year together dressed in their finest. They ate a sumptuous meal, and sipped wine and champagne , and danced until it was time for the count down to the New Year to begin. On the count of Ten, J.J. suddenly stopped Scarlet in the center of the dance floor and the spot light was centered upon them as he dropped to one knee with Scarlet's hand in his. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sky blue ring box that contained a simple yet elegant silver and diamond engagement ring.

All eyes were on him as the D.J. who was counting down to the New Year held the Microphone in front of J.J. and he spoke. "Scarlet Rose Yates. I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman who makes my life exciting and every day a new experience. Will you Marry me?" he asked as he held the ring out in preparation to slide it onto her finger as the countdown hit six. Tears of joy flooded Scarlet's eyes and she sank to her knees as she nodded and he slid the ring onto her finger. "I don't think that they heard you, Major Yates. Would you care to say that a little louder?" J.J. said as he moved the microphone out of his face and into hers.

"Yes, yes, Justin James Watt, you handsome, Romantic Sky Blue Eyed Devil, I'll marry you." she said as the count hit two. Then as everyone screamed happy New Year at the top of their lungs, J.J. pulled her to her feet and into his arms kissing her passionately as noise makers blew all over the place, confetti dropped with balloons, and fireworks burst into the air over the city of Houston.

Camera's flashed from teammates, family and a few reporters, and they partied until twelve thirty, since Scarlet had to be up very early the next morning or later that morning depending on how you looked at it. She returned to her apartment and slept cuddled into J.J.'s embrace feeling at peace until her alarm clock went off at four thirty in the morning. J.J. sat up groggily as he heard the shower running and the sound of her electric toothbrush running. Within three minutes she was out of the shower dressed in a black pair of panties and a simple black bra. She sat on the trunk at the foot of her bed and pulled on her socks, before getting into her uniform while J.J. dressed. By the time that J.J. had dressed she had pinned her hair up into a tight low bun and had placed her blue camo hat on her head. He was down the stairs just in time to hop onto the back of her bike and held onto her tightly inhaling the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon that always made her smell like a home baked apple pie that he just wanted to devour…

She drove straight onto Ellington Field and out to the airstrip where her squadron was standing beside their jets awaiting their leader and their orders as she brought the bike to a screeching halt swung her leg over and placed a passionate kiss on her Fiancé's lips making the men's jaws drop at the sight. "I'll see you on my next leave, and we can finish what we started. Don't let my brother ride my bike or drive my car, while I'm gone. What, you've never seen a woman kiss her man good bye before a mission? Grow the fuck up, you pantie sniffing clowns." Scarlet barked as she stepped up to the General and took the folder with her orders in it as she handed her duffle off to a man who packed it into her fighter jet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Almost Wedding

Months later on April fool's day something bad was shown on the evening news broadcast that ripped more than one family apart. A news anchor who was on assignment in Pakistan was reporting on the crash of a n unknown member of the Alpha Squadron. J.J. and T.J. were in the hanger using Scarlet's tools to give T.J.'s truck a tune up, so they completely missed it and had no idea what was going on, and that someone from Scarlet's team or even Scarlet had been shot from the sky. They entered the kitchen after cleaning themselves up to find T.J, and Scarlet's father soothing his frazzled sobbing mother, and instantly got worried. Mr. Yates looked up at the worried expressions on his son and his future son-in-law and sighed before he spoke.

"Dad?" T.J. started to ask.

"A plane from Alpha Squadron was shot out of the sky. They don't know yet who the pilot was. There's no reason to think that it's Scarlet, so don't jump to conclusions." he said as the Air Force theme started to play inside of J.J.'s duffle making them all turn as he ran for it and almost ripped his bag removing the tablet and flipping it open.

Scarlet's exhausted tear stained face appeared when he answered and the Yates's all breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't talk long. I just wanted you all to know that I'm not hurt. It was Raider's jet that got shot down. We're working on recovering his body so he can be brought home and laid to rest, but I don't know when the fucked up government here will allow that to happen. At this point we'll be lucky if we are able to receive his Ashes." she said somberly as there was a knock at her door. The last thing that they heard before she disconnected the call was, her voice asking someone why the Hell they had talked her into reenlisting if this was the price that had to be paid for it.

It took them until May the fifth to manage to get Raider's body home, and it had been hell on earth to handle the back lash. The Yates family and the Watt family along with several of the team was enjoying the Holiday, and it was around four in the morning when Scarlet pushed her bike passed J.J.'s house and up the drive into her hanger feeling as if she just wanted to sleep for the rest of her life, that or die, whichever came first. At this point she wasn't picky about it. She was so exhausted that she neglected to shut the front garage door of the hanger and simply flopped down onto her bed fully dressed in her dress uniform wincing as she hit the bed face down and remained that way until the light of day when she felt someone gently rolling her onto her back and removing her uniform and shoes with gentle hands.

She blinked groggily only to wince as the pain from her right eye forced her to groan and close her eyes once more. "Careful with my ribs please, just leave everything unbuttoned and unfastened. I'd really rather not be pulled on at the moment." she said in a soft pained voice as J.J. unbuttoned everything and gasped at the sight of the bandages around her ribcage.

"Please tell me that you've been to a hospital and that they're not broken." he said as he placed a cold compress on her face.

"Yes, I've been to the hospital, and no my ribs aren't broken but they are cracked. The Doctor said that they'd heal in about a month and a half. Before you ask it, yes Raider's father has been arrested for it." she winced as she rolled over and attempted to get off of the bed.

As she struggled to sit up, J.J. helped her to remove her uniform and helped her dress in something loose and comfortable before making her lay back down and tucking her back into bed. "I'm fine, Justin. I won't break any further I promise." she laughed and then winced as the action caused her pain.

"Why didn't you call someone. We would have come and got you? How did you get home from the Hospital?" he asked in concern.

"I rode my bike of course. It was late by the time that I was released from the hospital and I didn't want to wake anyone at four in the morning. Don't baby me, Justin. I'll be fine, I just need some sleep and one of the pills in my right pocket of my uniform pants if you don't mind." Scarlet whispered as J.J. rooted through her pocket and opened the medicine handing her over one of the pills with a bottle of water from her mini fridge.

"Why the hell did he attack you, the reporter's didn't say?" J.J. asked as he kicked off his shoes and stretched out in the bed beside her as she relaxed on her pillow frowning at the black eye and swollen cheekbone.

"Grief, J.J. makes people react differently. Some drink, some cry, some are silent, and other's get violent. He was a father grieving over the loss of his son. His only son, J.J. He blames Raider's death on me, and in a way, I feel like he's right." Scarlet said in a soft voice as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"No, this is not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save him. His family should just be glad that you were able to recover his body and bring him home to them." J.J. said as he ran a hand over her hair.

"You're wrong, J.J. I was his commanding officer. Even if it was pilot error, even if I wasn't there and didn't see him fall from the sky, it's still my fault because he took his orders from me, and I took my orders from the General. Now I have one less brother watching my back in the air. Raider was like the little brother that I always wanted. I've known him since high school. I wish that I could resign from the Air Force, but with things going the way that they are, I'll be lucky to have my leave extended so that I can actually enjoy myself after being attacked. This so called war on terrorism is driving me mad. All it really is, is a global pissing contest where the countries all parade around with their pricks hanging out, basically saying, look at me. My dick is bigger than yours, my army is bigger than yours, and I can piss the farthest and can kill more of your men than you can get of mine. God, I'm so fucking tired of this. I love flying, but I'm ready to have my exit papers signed already. The only problem is that I've still got another three years of service before I can resign. Either that, or I either have to get myself a medical discharge, or a dishonorable discharge, that would earn me prison time. I don't like either of those options of escape so I'm stuck." she yawned as the medicine hit her .

"Don't worry about all of this right now Scarlet. Just rest, and when you wake up We can talk about happier things." J.J. smiled as he placed a tender kiss onto her hair.

-0-

For the month and a half that Scarlet was healing from her cracked ribs, her mother, and J.J.'s mother Connie Watt surrounded her with wedding magazines so that she could decide on a dress for her wedding to J.J. that they were scheduling to take place on her birthday in July. They had agreed that it would be a traditional Air Force wedding with an Air Force Chaplin preforming the union ceremony, and since her birthday fell on the fourth, the food was a bar-b-q surf and turf type of thing. J.J. was in charge of arranging the venue where they'd be married and to the three women's annoyance was remaining extremely tight lipped about it.

They had decided upon sky blue and white for their colors, and after being cleared and proclaimed fully healed by her doctor and the doctors that worked with the Air Force, Scarlet was now neck deep into shopping for her perfect dress. She managed to find a dress that was a white flowing medieval styled dress with a square neck line, ,belled sleeves, and a tight corseted waist that would be hell to get into, and very fun for J.J. to remove from her body because it was not only laced with sky blue ribbons in the back but she was also planning on wearing a sexy set of sky-blue corset with matching bra, panties, and garters and stockings beneath her dress. The dress was trimmed in sky blue and she had a pair of satin heals that matched the dress and under garments perfectly.

It was now the week before the wedding and J.J. finally decided to show Scarlet his surprise venue. He blind folded her and made her try to guess what he had arranged for her as he drove them into Galveston. He parked the truck in front of a large luxurious beach house, where he refused to allow her to take off the blind fold until he had gotten her where he wanted.. Once he had her standing directly in the spot where within a few days the wedding would take place at sun down, he kissed her tenderly as he pulled the blind fold off of her, making her blink.

"Well, what do you think about it? I've rented the entire beach for our wedding and I even rented a beach house with an awesome view for our wedding night. After that we can either remain here in Galveston, or I can Wisk you away to Hawaii." he said as Scarlet turned and gazed at the beach house.

"J.J. this is beautiful. I can hardly wait for our wedding day. We'll even have a free fireworks show to round it off. You're so romantic, I love you." she said as he lifted her into his arms and allowed her to kiss him passionately before he bolted with her in his arms straight into the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico making her scream as her white shirt suddenly went transparent showing the fact that she was wearing a soft pastel blue bra beneath it, and making her jeans stick to her.

She managed to get free from his grasp and splashed him as he chased her sending them both rolling back into the water and then back onto the beach just within the water's edge as he kissed her and then spat out sand that had gotten into his mouth in disgust. "They make it look so delightful in the movies. You've got sand all over you and I've got sand in my pants. Why don't we go and try out the shower and the washing machine in the beach house,?" he suggested as he got to his feet and pulled her up from the sand laughing.

As they reached the beach house, J.J. removed his soaked socks and shoes very thankful that they could go into the washer and dryer. Scarlet's leather shoes would need to be replaced now, but it didn't matter since he intended on carrying her around like a princess. After she had removed her boots and left them to dry out on the porch she was ripped off of her feet by J.J. who carried her into the laundry room and struggled not to kiss every inch of her revealed skin not wanting a mouth full of sand again, before he strutted through the house with her naked body tossed back over his shoulder as naked as the day that he was born.

Scarlet laughed as she pinched his firm backside making him growl. "Do you really want to do that, Scarlet? It could be dangerous, you know." he smiled as he reached into the large double shower and turned on the water just before she pinched his backside again and he stepped beneath the water making her scream as he pinched her back, and allowed her to slide down his body as he began to wash her body kissing and teasing her to a state of arousal before slapping her backside and pushing her out clean yet very aroused and confused.

She turned and glared at him as he cleaned the sand and salt from his body with a smirk on his face knowing exactly what he had done to her, before she snatched a towel from the rack wrapped it around herself and sidled up beside the toilet with narrowed blue eyes. "Does that water still feel good J.J.?" she asked as she placed her hand on the flush handle.

"Yup, it sure, Oh, fuck Scarlet that was cold." he screamed as she flushed the toilet and bolted from the room with him hot on her heels only to be tackled to the floor and made passionate love to, using nothing but his tongue and his hands until the night of the fourth. "Just wait until our wedding night. I'm going to give you every rock hard inch of me, and you're going to love the way that I make you feel." he smiled as he thrust his fingers into her and gently added another one making her arch her back off of the soft rug with his name on her lips.

-0-

The morning of the fourth of July dawned early and since dawn Scarlet had been up cleaning her classic convertible until it glistened and sparkled in the early morning sun. T.J. was sitting on an upturned bucket and was trying to convince her to allow him to decorate her car for the escape to the honey moon. Scarlet scowled as she got to her feet after shining up the last bit of chrome on the car to mirror perfection. "T.J. you are not decorating my car. We are spending our honeymoon in the beach house that J.J. rented along with the beach that the wedding is being held on. We both agreed that it would be easier that way just in case I get called back to active duty that way I don't have far to travel to reach my fighter jet." Scarlet said tossing a wet sponge at her brother hitting him in the face.

"Come on sis, can't I even put a just married sign on the car for you?" he begged.

"No. Absolutely not. Though since you're J.J.'s best man, you can easily put a just married sign on his back if you want to." Scarlet giggled.

"Oh that proves that you're my sister. You have a jokester side to you. Wait a minute, are you the nut job that's been putting tackle me, please kick my ass, and insert foot here signs on my back every time that I leave the house for practice?" T.J. asked as he thought back on how many times someone on his team had kicked him tackled him or completely embarrassed him by ripping his pants down around his ankles.

"Maybe, you shouldn't turn your back on me after you piss me off." Scarlet smirked as she started her car and drove it out of the hanger just as the other members of Alpha squad including the newly renamed Ace, and the newest untried and unproven member to the squad now known as Rookie arrived to act as her Brides maids or as she called them her Brides men. They were all dressed to the nines in their dress uniforms and smiled at her widely.

"Well Major are you ready for this?" Eagle asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm excited, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and J.J. will make a perfect husband for me don't you think?" Scarlet smiled as she allowed Eagle to slide into the driver's seat of her car so that she could finish polishing her nails and they'd have time to dry on the drive to the Beach House.

"He'd better be a perfect husband to you, or he'll have all of Alpha squad and your big brother up his ass and around the corner." T.J. laughed.

"We aren't going to have to help you get into your wedding dress are we, because I'd really not like to have J.J. Watt decide to kick my ass." Rookie asked in a worried tone.

"No boys, your just my escorts as I walk down the aisle. Connie Watt, and my mother are going to help me into my dress, so don't worry about My Handsome Sky Blue eyed devil harming any of you." she laughed as they rolled out of the drive with Gunner, Hawk, Falcon, and Rookie riding in a jeep behind the car and Eagle and Ace riding in the car with Scarlet.

Thirty minutes later found all of the guests and family and friends as well as several Air Force officers in attendance on the beach as J.J. stood at the makeshift altar just at the water's edge awaiting his bride with her big brother by his side. As the wedding march began to play about twelve uniformed men were called to attention and unsheathed sharp sabers in solute for the bride and her party to walk under. Since the members of Alpha squadron were like family they all sat with the Yate's family as her mother stood by her side and her father gave her away with a kiss on the forehead as he placed her hand into J.J.'s.

The Air Force Chaplin began to speak and just as the ceremony got to the part where they were saying there vows, they were interrupted by every pager, and every cell phone of every enlisted officer going off simultaneously. Scarlet turned and glared at them and heard a few curse and look around with shocked and unsure looks upon their faces. Eagle got to his feet along with the entire Alpha Squadron, and handed his phone over to Scarlet who pressed her lips together into an angry thin line, the further that she read. She then looked up at the other officers and frowned as she removed her hand from J.J.'s as he turned to look over the gathered officers.

"Someone please tell me that this is someone's idea of a practical joke. How many of you got this text?" she asked in an angry voice. Every officer in attendance slowly raised their hands into the air as answer, and Scarlet handed Eagle back his phone numbly before turning back to face, J.J. with a saddened expression. "I'm sorry about this, J.J. We'll have to postpone this until I come home. It's serious if they've sent the same message out to all of the Forces." she said as she leaned into him and tried not to cry over how close she had gotten to becoming J.J's Mrs. Watt.

"It's okay, my Angel. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get home. Just please be careful and come home to me." he said before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

"What the fuck are you all just standing there for? You have your orders! Move out!" she screamed as she abruptly turned, gathered up her skirt, and ran back down the aisle towards the beach house debating on if she should get out of her dress first or simply get to the Air Field and change into a uniform once there so that her Commanding officer would know exactly how pissed she was about the timing of being called in. The decision was made for her when J.J. suddenly ran up behind her and hoisted her over his shoulder and ran with her in his arms to his truck since her car was blocked in.

He tossed her into the passenger seat and then realizing that someone had parked way too close for him to get into the driver's seat handed her his keys and pushed her into the driver's seat before jumping in as she started the truck barely managing to shut the door as the truck tires squealed out onto the street followed closely by everyone in uniform. Her foot hit the floor making the large truck fly at its top speed down the highway, and J.J. cursed as blue and red lights flashed in the rear view and sirens blared as four motorcycle cops caught up to them.

Scarlet rolled down the window once she noticed that the officer on her right side was trying to get her attention while two of them pulled out in front of them clearing the traffic. "Are you the Leader of the Air Force Alpha Squadron?" the cop asked.

"Yes!" Scarlet said simply before being cut off.

"No worries, Major. We've been informed on what's going on, and asked to make sure that nobody gets in your way. Just follow us, and we'll get you all there fast." the cop said as he gave her a salute. Scarlet returned it and pushed the truck faster now that she knew that the way would be clear.

At Ellington Field the jets were all ready and duffels had been made up for all that they knew were coming from Major Yates wedding,. They even had a uniform waiting for her as she brought the truck to a screeching halt and was instantly surrounded by the men of her squadron who opened their dress coats surrounding her, while she stepped out of her shoes, and ripped her vail from her head, as she tried to free herself from the dress. J.J. was behind her in an instant working quickly to unlace the sky blue ribbon that held her dress onto her body, thinking that this was not the way that he had envisioned removing the dress, and he gasped when he saw her underwear, the matching corset, and silk stockings that she was wearing and held her dress at a level that would hide his very obvious erection from anyone as she pulled her camo on over the frilly under things without a thought before pulling on her boots and lacing them tightly within less than three minutes.

"Take care of that dress, J.J., I expect to have it back for our wedding and the next time that you remove it I'd like you to do it far slower. Oh, and don't let my brother drive my bike or my car while I'm gone. You're in charge of them." she said as she turned and placed a chased kiss on his lips before taking a folder from her commanding officer and glancing at it before running to her fighter jet followed closely by her Squadron, who had changed just as quickly into their camo. It was no wonder that Alpha Squadron was the best. They were fast, and efficient, and were the first of about twenty squadrons into the air. "Please be safe, and come home to me in one piece" J.J. thought as he watched Scarlet's Squadron until they were invisible specks in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N i know it's later than i noemally post but happy mamorial day!**

Chapter 6 Blood for Blood

A month had passed with no word from Scarlet, and everyone kept their eyes glued to the news broadcasts for updates from the front lines. J.J. had taken her wedding dress home with him, and hung it in his closet so that he'd have the last thing that she had worn where he could see it to give himself comfort. As the days passed slowly by, he simply sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He had gotten so damned close to finally being married to the woman of his dreams, and cursed the U.S. Government and the Air Force for taking her away. From the day that she left J.J. and his family along with T.J. and the Yates's all spent every spare moment either in church or anywhere else that they felt at peace on their knees in prayer for the safe return of Scarlet.

The Yates family lost that hope one day upon the late evening news broadcast while at dinner over at the Watt home. They were watching channel Fox 26 Houston's segment called focus on our Forces, when their hearts were caught in their throats and their stomachs seemed to hit the floor. They all looked in Horror and shock as one after another the Familiar faces of Alpha Squadron appeared upon the screen. Gunner Wilson, Hawk Pearce, Falcon Thomas, and Rookie Chance were all reported killed in action. They all exchanged shocked expressions around the table each not able to eat another bite as they realized that there were three of Scarlet's team yet unaccounted for.

Suddenly there was a breaking news report from a live correspondent in Pakistan. "Fire rained from the skies above Pakistan early this morning as three remaining members of the U.S. Air Force known as Alpha Squadron were flying back to base, as enemy forces attacked again disabling one of the U.S. Fighter Jets to the point where the other two had to aid the Pilot in an Emergency landing. Here's live video footage of exactly what happened. It is unknown at this moment if the two pilots that managed to land have been captured or not, all that is known for certain at this point is that one of the three broke away from the other two to attempt to draw the Enemy fire, and we were treated to a spectacular air show unlike any that we've seen thus far."

"Wait a minute, we're getting confirmation as we speak. It seems that the two pilots Eagle Montgomery, and Ace MacClare have in fact landed and have been picked up by ally forces. It has now been confirmed that, the spectacular air show that regrettably ended in a fiery crash of many enemy plains as well as the last of Alpha Squadron was indeed performed by Squadron Leader Major Scarlet Rose Yates. It is unknown at this time if Major Yates managed to escape her jet, or her exact whereabouts at this moment. Our prayers go out to a true American Hero who refused to stop fighting until the last. Our prayers are with the Major wherever she may be, and with her family back home. May god bring her home safely and if not may her body be reclaimed so that it may be returned home for a Hero's burial as befits such a fearless worrier of the Sky's." The television was turned off by John Watt as the Yates family burst into tears and J.J. sat there in clear shock staring at the black screen refusing to accept that Scarlet may well be dead.

He didn't sleep at all that night and slept even less the longer that they went with no further news of Scarlet. Then one morning a week after the crash that ripped their world apart there was a panicked pounding upon J.J.'s front door that made his mother drop her cup of coffee, his brother's choke on their breakfast, and his father step quickly to the door while J.J. stared at the Television willing them to say something, anything about his beloved Scarlet and her condition. He jumped when the Television was abruptly shut off to find T.J., Ace, and Eagle with his left arm in a cast and a patch over his right eye as they stood in front of him.

He leapt to his feet with the question on his lips, and was cut off before he could even utter a single word. "J.J. sit down man, because this is going to hurt." T.J. said somberly as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"No, no, please don't tell me that she's really dead!" J.J. pleaded as he started to shake.

"We don't know if she's alive or dead Mr. Watt. They found the plane, and it looked like she was hit with armor piercing rounds and had caught fire. They didn't find her body or even any ashes to suggest that she was still in the jet when it had hit the ground." Eagle said in a soft pained voice.

"It looked like she had been forced to kick her way out. The wind screen was shattered, and the seatbelts were unbuckled . There was a lot of blood around the glass as if she either climbed out or was taken out by someone else. It hasn't been announced but she is still considered missing in action until our forces have searched every possible place for her. We only hope that wherever she is, that she is with friendly forces and not the opposite." Ace said.

"The last order that we got from her before we lost radio contact was to get the hell out of the area, and to tell you that she didn't care what it took, that she'd come home to you all, and that she will love you until her last breath leaves her body." Eagle said as he pointed directly at J.J. who was stunned beyond words.

"Scarlet said that she'd come home to me. If there's even the smallest chance that she's out there alive somewhere, I'm not going to give up on her. Thank you, guys for coming and telling me this. It means the world to me." J.J. said as he got to his feet and finally decided to attempt to get some much needed sleep. If Scarlet was going to fight to come home to him the least that he could do was to fight to live for her, even if his dreams that flooded into his mind were the worst nightmares that he could imagine of his Lovely Scarlet being held prisoner somewhere and being tortured and raped by dark skinned men who spoke in a language that he couldn't understand. Every morning after that he'd awaken with his dreams going dark and her pained and weakened voice whispering his name, and begging him to not give up on her.

-0-

Scarlet awoke three days after the crash in immense pain that was unlike anything that she had ever experienced in her life. The right side of her head and face was throbbing and she felt like her head had been shaven completely bold before it had been wrapped in bandages of clean white gauze. She couldn't feel her right arm below the shoulder that hurt like hell and got even more worried as she attempted to move it only to find herself to be strapped down to a hospital bed of some sort like you would find inside of a Doctor's office. She groaned as she attempted to open her left eye that wasn't covered by the bandages just as the sounds of the Urdu language filled her ears when a doctor in white suddenly appeared in the door way and entered the room tasking under his breath as he was followed into the room by four other men dressed in the Uniforms of the Enemy forces.

"Oh, fuck, I'm dead for sure! God please help me survive this." Scarlet thought as she listened to the men's conversation with them unaware that she could understand every single word that they spoke. Suddenly the Doctor silenced the men as he noticed her blue eye staring at him and watching his every move wearily and he moved to her side to gaze down into her face as he spoke then in accented English.

"Well, it seems that our little wounded bird has finally awakened, my comrades. How are you feeling, little bird? Are you in pain?" the Doctor asked as he moved to her other side and checked the dressing on the surgical wound of what was left of her shoulder, which wasn't much.

"As if you care if I'm in pain, you suckers of dog shit." she rasped out in their native tongue surprising them all.

"You are the most surprising American that we've ever come across little bird. And you have quite a tongue on you, for a virgin who is not more than a little girl in our eyes. We've never managed to capture any American female officers until now, so you're a bit of an oddity. Had you not been so horridly burned and deformed with scars that will never fade, we'd probably have great fun and make a great deal of money from selling your mostly lovely body to the highest bidder after you are healed, but regrettably for you, no wealthy man would want such a disgusting monstrosity for his wife or even for his whore,. That leaves you for the likes of us."

"My friends and I have never seen any virgin with such wonderful taste in under garments, and it's been a long time since either of us has tasted the sweetness of a virgin. You may well enjoy this , little bird." said the Doctor as he moved the cold metal stirrups that her feet and legs were tied down to into an open position that left her feeling extremely vulnerable and exposed once she realized that she was in fact wearing not undergarments except for her silk stockings, the garter belt and the corset which had ended up protecting her ribs and vital organs during the crash.

"As discussed gentlemen since I saved her life, I get to taste her first you have until I make her juices flow to decide who gets to test her next." he said as he settled himself of his rolling stool, and moved between her legs and began to lick and suck at her hard as she clenched her eyes shut and tried to not react knowing that was exactly what they wanted, to hear her scream. Tears flowed down her face as one man each began to fondle her breasts and sucked and nipped at them, while the Doctor continued to assault her with his fingers and tongue. Another man removed his organ that thankfully was nowhere near as large as she knew J.J.'s to be, and she winced as he forced her to turn her head and take him into her mouth warning her that if he felt her teeth, that he'd slit her throat, while the last of the men had started to thrust one of his large finger's deep into her ass making her scream at last in pain that made her orgasm hard making the Doctor between her legs moan into her and lap up the resulting fluids from her center greedily like a starving man.

It continued like this for the next five hours with each man rotating and taking his turn between her trembling legs until they had each had a taste as they called it three times and she had tasted the disgusting saltiness of their seed as it flowed down her throat making her choke equally as many times. She lost consciousness just as they had carried her into a small dark cell and tossed her roughly onto the floor like a rag doll, before she could hear them discussing how they would decide who would get to take her Virginity. As her world went black her last though was of J.J.'s smiling face with his eyes the color of the wide open sky. At that moment she feared that she'd not be able to keep her promise to return home to him and the tears flowed.

It took the five men a day and a half to come to terms with who would have the apparently great honor of deflowering her, and for them to decide who would go next and so on. Scarlet was feeling a bit better at this point, due to the Doctor's insistence that she be fed well, and that her wounds were treated . . So now she sat alone in her dark cell thinking over how she could escape from this hell that she was being held captive in. Suddenly the light came on and blinded her momentarily as she was ripped from the floor and was dragged by her left arm into a brighter room with one window, a simple bed, a chair and a table within it. She was given a sponge and a large bowel with a pitcher of water and was told to make herself presentable and was then left alone in the room.

Feeling absolutely disgusting she bathed herself as best as she could and struggled to remove the corset so that she could clean herself better, when suddenly she was grabbed by the back of her neck and was thrown down onto the mattress and she gaped at the naked man as she tried to scooch away from him unsuccessfully. As he leapt at her and penned her wrist to the bed as he hoisted her legs up and positioned his rock hard organ at her entrance before without warning or proper preparation thrust into her body hard and fast tearing her tender flesh though unknowing not the flesh that he truly wanted to rip through, and filling her completely as she screamed in pain and blood spurt from between her legs as he ripped into her over and over making her tears flow and her screams of pain intensify as he ravaged her body.

After that horrid occurrence, Scarlet was passed around to all of the five men day after day and if they feared that she'd become pregnant they'd beat her half to death to prevent the seed of their lust from taking root within her womb. It had continued this way for almost an entire eight months before one of them finally made a mistake that proved to be fatal. Scarlet was by this time always on guard and was on her feet before the obviously drunk man could move across her cell. He staggered towards her and dropped his pants around his ankles allowing a very sharp knife that he always carried to fall carelessly to the floor.

Knowing by now exactly what he wanted from her she dropped to her knees and began to pleasure him with her hands and her mouth as she slowly reached for the knife that lay on the floor beside her and waited for him to throw back his head before she brought the knife flashing up and clamped down on him with her teeth before bringing the knife down between them completely severing his genitals from his body in one quick move before she leapt to her feet and silenced his screams forever with a quickly savage slash to his throat. She then quickly grabbed up his degraded pants and his top shirt of his uniform that was slightly splattered with his blood and put them on before taking his pistol in one hand and stepping from the cell with one goal on her mind, Freedom.

Quickly moving like the highly trained Military officer that she was despite her obvious limitations she soon managed to take down every one of the men who had tormented and raped her for eight months, before sneaking out and stealing a set of women's clothing that hung upon a line in someone's back garden, and made her way out into the last place that anyone would think to look for her. In their minds no woman in her right mind who was not from that country would venture out into the deserts on foot, that made it easier for her to hide from them. She only hoped that she could find the American troops and that they wouldn't shoot her first and ask questions later.

The heat in the desert was far worse than she was prepared for and by the fifth day out in the desert she could go no further, and collapsed in exhaustion rolling down a sand dune right into the exact place that she needed to be. It wasn't an American camp, but the instant that they caught sight of her tattoo that was in the shape of a heart with the air force wings in the center colored in the pattern of the U.S. Flag she was taken by those friendly troops and was transferred to a Military Hospital in France where she was nursed back to health and was treated for several illnesses and infections. Once she regained her voice and was able to relay her story to them they also tested her for any sexually transmitted diseases, and she was extremely thankful to have come up clear. Now all that she had to do was to get into contact with J.J. and her family and to let them know that she was alive and was coming home.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N it's a good thing that I've already completed this story otherwise I'd be angry because I haven't felt like writing lately please enjoy the latest chapter of eefree fall_**

Chapter 7 Dead inside

Once she was released to return to her home after more than a year of surgery after surgery to help repair the damage to her head face and shoulder, Scarlet was taken to the American Embassy dressed in her class A Dress Uniform. Sure technically she had been proclaimed dead, and she was also given two purple hearts along with the medal of valor, , but all she wanted now was for her honorable discharge to be finalized and to return home where she could hopefully start to rebuild her life. After two years and many surgeries that made her hair have to be carefully shaven off, it was finally grown out to a point that made her look more like a man if you were to look at her from behind. It did nothing to hide the hideous scars that had badly maimed the right side of her body. The plastic surgeons in France even had to construct her a new right ear because of the damage that was done to it when she had been burned. According to them, it would have been far worse had she not shielded herself with her right arm losing it in the process.

She had tried to relax and to do a bit of sightseeing while the Embassy arranged her documents, and her ride home. It was taking longer because she absolutely refused to get onto another plane even if it was to go home, so a ship that crossed the ocean was her only option. She had started out attempting to do some shopping and relaxing, but cut it short after several children screamed, and ran from her and other's called her quazi Moto. Still others looked at her as if they pitied her and more looked down right afraid of her. It depressed her greatly, and had her debating upon how her family would react when they saw her again. Would they fear her? Would they pity her? Worse what if they wanted nothing to do with her at all? She didn't think that she could stand it.

She tried to get ahold of her family only to get no reply, and then tried to call J.J., but his phone always seemed to be turned off or dead. She didn't know which, and prayed that she could get ahold of someone before she got home, otherwise she'd more than likely be walking from the greyhound station. She had no idea that her family would greet her so coldly, or that her beloved J.J. had been forced to take a vacation, until he could get over her loss which he still refused to acknowledge. After a month of travel at sea she made it into the Port of Galveston and walked to the greyhound station there to get a ride into Houston.

While on the bus she tried to call her family and J.J. again to get nothing, and to sink lower into depression. When she stepped off of the bus in Houston, she stepped out onto the streets of down Town Houston, and sighed thoughtfully. Luckily she knew that Eagle lived in a small apartment not far from the station so she started walking through the cold wet night until she reached his door and rang the buzzer repeatedly to rouse him even if he was drunk. He finally answered after five rings in a row with a grouchy tone, that clearly said that he had been asleep. "Damned it, whoever is down there better be dead or dying, because I'm going to fucking kill them." Eagle snarled through the speaker of the intercom.

"How do you feel about those who have risen from the dead who are the walking dead? Furthermore Lieutenant is that any way to speak to your commanding officer after she risked her life to save your worthless ass?" Scarlet growled as her teeth began to chatter slightly in the cold.

"What the fuck, Major Yates, is that really you, or am I dreaming from too much to drink?" Eagle asked in shock.

"Get your lazy ass down here and let me in before I freeze my tits off, you sorry panty sniffing bastard." Scarlet laughed into the intercom. There was a buzz and the door opened to let her in out of the rain, and as she stepped in out of the weather she found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms and squeezed tightly before she was pulled into the apartment on the ground floor by Eagle who instantly offered to take her coat, and to make her a coffee to warm her up.

"No coffee, please, but I wouldn't object to something a bit stronger." Scarlet said as she removed her coat and hung it by the door before removing her hat.

"Holy Hell, Major, you look like shit! What the hell did they do to you?" Eagle said as he handed over a full tumbler of Jack Denials with no ice.

Scarlet took a long grateful drink of her glass before she spoke. "Let's see they shot me down with armor piercing rounds that started a fire in my cot pit, and burned my face and half of my head, while shattering my right arm beyond repair, and then they did a fucked up half assed job of healing me only so that I wouldn't die while they raped me repeatedly, beat the shit out of me, and then got their desert jewels and their man snakes cut off by me before I slit their sand rat throats." Scarlet said flexing her fingers around the glass.

"That's our Major, give them Hell, and then send them there. Ace and I hoped that you'd make it back. I really didn't want to give these back to J.J." Eagle said as he removed a set of dog tags with two silver and diamond rings on the chain from around his neck and handed them over to her.

"Oh, my god, I thought that the sand rats had taken them from me in my sleep. How did you get them?" Scarlet asked in tears.

"They were found hanging from the left side shoulder strap of the seat in side of your fighter jet. I figured that you'd want them back if you ever returned, and if not, that it would be nice to hand them in to your family. I was going to go and do that tonight , but for some reason, I just couldn't do it. Now I know why." he said as he watched her remove her glove with her teeth and fumble with the chain to remove the rings struggling to put them back on her finger where she hoped that J.J. would think that they still belonged just to change her mind at the last moment and tuck them into her bra where she knew that they'd stay until she removed them.

"Eagle, do you still fly?" she asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Not often, but yes. Why do you ask?"

"Eagle, I can't drive my car any faster than Granny gear, and I'm not quite ready to fly again. If I was to call you up, and ask you to come and get my plane or something else, would you do it for me?" Scarlet asked feeling unnerved.

"Major, Ace and I both owe you our lives. We'd have been killed if not for you taking their attention away from us. There is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing that you could ask either of us to do for you that we wouldn't jump to do. Just say the word, and it's yours. God it's so good to have you home. Speaking of home, does your family know that you're in?" Eagle asked as he poured her another stiff drink.

"No, they haven't picked up the phone. I don't know why but I have been getting funny vibes ever since I arrived in the States. It's almost like they forgot about me and think that I'm dead or something." Scarlet said as she looked down into her glass

"Major, I hate to say it, but to my knowledge that's exactly what they think. They were given a flag and a government document that says that since there has been no news and no sign of your body, that you have been presumed dead. They even put a cross in the Memorial cemetery with your name and such on it. Hell seeing that was what made your brother finally crack I think. As for J.J. he has been in a funk since your plane went down and it's gotten worse. His family insisted that he take a vacation in Wisconsin, though T.J. hasn't told me where." Eagle said in a somber voice.

"Eagle, please take me home, the living dead is about to open a few eyes. I've thought of nothing else accept for getting home. I'm sure that I can straighten things up with J.J. when he comes home, but I really just want to go home, get out of this uniform for the rest of my life, and stay up my families asses for a while." Scarlet said as she drained her tumbler again feeling much warmer now.

"No problem Major. As for tweaking your car so that you can drive it, Ace and I will be over first thing in the morning with parts and will get straight to work on it. I'll just go and get dressed, I'll be right back." he said as he leapt up from the table feeling as if he could do anything at that moment his joy was so great .

-0-

Eagle drove Scarlet home and offered to stay until she got inside, but she told him to go home and to get out of the weather. She stood in the driveway gazing longingly at J.J.'s house as the lightning pierced the sky making J.J.'s house seem so warm and inviting although she knew that he wasn't home, and turned then to run and get into her hanger which was locked . She dropped her duffle on the ground and bent to open the lock with her keys dropping them a few times as she struggled with only having one hand to do this with as the rain pined her body making her cold all over again.

Up in the house Mrs. Yates had gotten up to use the restroom and noticed that someone was at the hanger trying to get into it. She couldn't make out who it was, but if they were stupid enough to be out in this weather they could only be up to no good. She woke her husband who grabbed his gun and a rain coat followed by T.J. who held a bat in his hands. Before T.J. could get a good look at who was at the Hanger door sliding it open with a large heavy looking bag on their shoulder he dropped the bat in shock as the shot from the rifle in his father's hand rang out, shortly followed by a loud feminine scream of pain as the bullet made contact with its target bringing the person at the Hanger door to her knees.

Scarlet had just managed to get the lock off and had just slid open the hanger door about to step inside out of the rain when she suddenly heard a shot from a rifle, and felt the intense burn of the bullet as it hit her directly in what was left of her right shoulder making her scream in pain and shock and sink to her knees in the gravel driveway instantly slumping and grasping her wounded shoulder tightly with her left hand bringing it away to find blood covering her hand. Before she could think she heard the sounds of running feet and was suddenly kicked from behind to land on her face, and then kicked in the ribs to roll her over onto her back by her father of all people.

She blinked in shock as the rifle was leveled between her eyes, and then started to cry in pain feeling as if she just wanted to give up and die as her brother ran up and screamed at his dad to hold his fire. "This is one hell of a welcome home. I guess I should have saw this coming after being missing for two years and reported dead. It's okay, T.J. I'm already dead inside. The crash didn't kill me, the terrorists with their rapes, their starvation, and the daily beatings didn't kill me, the year in rehab and many reconstructive surgeries didn't kill me. Go on dad, Finish me off. I have nothing left to give anyone. Kids run from me in fear, adults either fear me or pity me, just do it. You'd be doing me a favor." Scarlet said as she grabbed the barrel of the rifle and lowered it to her heart.

Confusion, and tears clouded Mr. Yates's eyes and he placed his finger upon the trigger. "Dad, it's Scarlet, don't do it. She's alive." T.J. said as he pushed his father aside and held out his hand to help his sister foo of the ground. They watched as their father walked numbly back into the house slamming the screen door behind him. "Scarlet, fuck, I'm so glad to see that you're alive." T.J. said as he hugged her tightly completely forgetting about the bullet until she winced and clenched her teeth in pain. "Fuck, he did hit you. Come in side. Let me get a look at how bad it is, and we can get some bandage to bound it until we can get you to a hospital." T.J. said as he tossed her duffle into the Open Hanger and pulled his sister into the house.

As they entered the house their mother was serving their father a cup of whiskey and trying to find out what had happened, when T.J. pulled his sister into the kitchen light and ordered her to take off the jacket knowing that she always wore a short sleeved shirt under her uniforms to get a look at the damage. The jacket was soaked in her blood and T.J. frowned when he saw what was left of her arm, well there was no arm, and not the shoulder had a deep hole in it. Their mother screamed when she looked at what was left of her daughter and hid behind their father who frowned seeming not to even care that he had shot his little girl.

"Damned Dad, I told you to hold your fire. The shell went in deep. You could have killed her." T.J. said as he grabbed a big load of gauze and packed the bleeding wound before attempting to wrap it as best as was possible.

"T-that's not my little girl. Scarlet died, she's dead." their mother sobbed turning away from the horrendous sight of the strange looking woman who was bleeding all over the kitchen. That remark made Scarlet's emotions snap, she had, had enough and could handle no more. She knew that it wouldn't be easy but her own emotions drove her over the edge.

"You're right mother, father, I am dead. I'm dead inside. I had come home to my loving family in the hopes of healing and regaining life, but I can see now that , that will not be happening here. You've already accepted my death, a death that was marked by an empty grave. Fine, I can accept that. If you don't want me in your lives, then I'll leave. Before I go though, please allow me to give you something to burry at my grave, since they couldn't give you ashes or a body." she said as she ripped her dog tags over her head and slammed them down on the table before spinning on her heal and marching to the door angrily.

"Oh, and don't worry about my personal things. They'll be out of here by morning, and you'll never have to look at my fucked up mutated face or my missing arm again. I'll send Eagle and Ace over to get my things." she said as she stomped out of the house followed by T.J. who called after her to stop. She managed to get to her car and pulled it out in the lowest gear before T.J. could stop her, and he turned back to his parents and snatched up her dog tags placing them around his neck.

"Mom, Dad, I'm warning you now. If you don't apologize to her, and she leaves. I'm going to move out of the house because I don't want to see your faces after this. How could you treat her so badly? Couldn't you see that she needs us? She's been hurt badly emotionally, mentally, and physically , and has faced death to come back home, and this is how you treat her. Like she's nothing but dirt under your boots. You make me sick." T.J. said as he stomped out into the rain and into the Hanger to help his sister pack her things. He didn't know where she would go, but he knew that he had to get ahold of J.J., before she did something stupid.

He waited up for his sister to return only to have Ace and Eagle show up instead around four in the morning. To say that they looked extremely pissed was an understatement. They packed Scarlet's things into Eagle's truck, and Ace started up the plane and flew it to only he and Scarlet knew where, while Eagle gave T.J. a look that said clearly that he'd keep an eye out for Scarlet and drove away with her things not to be seen again for three weeks. Scarlet had even changed her cell phone number and her other contact information. She had gotten in touch with an old friend of hers and even went so far as to have her name legally changed to a name that J.J. used to always call her when they were alone.

The last thing that she did before vowing never to return to that neighborhood was to place the rings that J.J. had given to her into an envelope addressed to him, with a short letter , and place it into his mailbox. She wasn't seen in that area again, having no desire to live where she obviously wasn't wanted. She moved instead into the exact house with the private beach that J.J. had rented for them to get married at, feeling at peace near the water hoping that when he did return home that he'd not treat her so coldly. If he didn't want her anymore, at least they could hopefully remain friends. He was a handsome man after all, and she was less than she was ,. He could do so much better with another woman far more beautiful, far more pretty than her, and she intended to give him that chance if he wished to take it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Eyes of Ice and Fire

After being forced by the NFL and his family to take a vacation, J.J. had , had enough of it and wanted to go home. He had argued with his family about it every day making their vacation miserable since they had taken his cell Phone and his Tablet away making sure that they were left at home in Houston. The instant that he got home on Christmas Eve morning he turned and gazed longingly at the Hanger across the street noticing no outward change. His shoulders slumped as he turned away and walked inside and up to his room where he instantly grabbed his phone and started to check his messages with a frown on his face.

There were apparently several missed calls from a strange number that he had never seen before, and three voice messages. He set his phone aside opting to check his tablet for anything, and then his heart almost leapt out of his chest as he saw a missed video message from Scarlet's video chat account. Had someone stolen her tablet, or hacked into her account? He didn't know, but he was certain that he had missed the call since he hadn't been awake or sober enough when that call came through to even hear it. He opened the video and tears flowed down his cheeks blurring his vision as a familiar sky blue eye and soft pink lips of a woman who was mostly wrapped in bandages appeared on the screen and spoke in a soft tired broken sounding voice.

"J-Justin, I know that I look like Hell, but, I just wanted to let you know, that I'm alive. I'm in a hospital in France. They're trying to fix damage that I don't think that they can. I'm sorry for what I've put you through, J.J. Please, forgive me. I'll call you when they let me come home, I don't expect for you to love me or even want me after what I've been through and everything, but I hope that you will still want me as a friend. I love you, just so you know, thinking of you was the only thing that kept me from giving up and killing myself. I've got to go now. It's time for my meeting with the shrink." she said as the corner of her mouth that wasn't covered by the bandages slid up in a slight smile that didn't reach her sad eyes.

After checking the date he tried to contact her with her Skype only to back away from his tablet shaking when it came up that her account had been deleted and disconnected. He grabbed his phone and was about to check his messages when his brother came running up stairs with an envelope in his hand and handed it over to him with a strange look on his face. This was in the mailbox for you, Big Bro. There's not a return address, but it feels like someone's put rings in there or something." D.J. said as he watched J.J. rip it open and gasp as the rings that he had given to Scarlet rolled out of the letter into his open hand.

"Dear Lord Sky Blue Eyed Devil,

I tried to call you several times. I had hoped that you would have been there when I got off of the bus when I came home , but you weren't. Before I spoke to Eagle, and learned that your family and the NFL had forced you to take a vacation so that you could get your head straight, I had thought that you simply didn't want me anymore and were ignoring me like my family was doing. Apparently I was too repulsive for them to look upon, and they'd rather I had simply stayed dead instead of attempting to return to the land of the living as it were. I can't even bare to look myself in the mirror every day because of how I appear. Children run from me, adults either fear me or pity me. I don't want that. T.J. was the only one in my family who showed me any compassion. I only hope that you can do the same. If this letter finds that you've moved on with your life, I just wanted to say that I hope that we can remain friends. If you think hard enough and you truly want more, however, I'm willing to try to move passed it all. You'll know where to find me if you think about it long enough.

All of my love, and wishes for your happiness,

Lady Angel Rose Windsong" J.J. was red with fury and the rings were clenched so tightly in his fists that they were cutting into his palm as he shot up from his bed and bolted passed his stunned family and across the street.

They followed him not knowing what to think, as he ripped open the hanger door and stopped short upon seeing that her car, and her biprop plane was gone along with all of her tools. Inside was parked instead T.J.'s truck where her car should have been. He spun as He heard T.J's voice coming from the house screaming at someone again and ran for the house fearing that he was screaming at his Angel, his lady who he wanted now more than ever, and stopped short again when suddenly a set of heavy suitcases came flying out at him, as T.J. whirled on his father and mother again and screamed again.

"Son, be reasonable. You don't have to move out." his mother cried.

""Tayler listen to your mother. You're our son." started Mr. Yates as suddenly T.J. snapped and penned his shocked father to the wall between his well-muscled arms.

"Oh, I'm your son, and Scarlet is whether the two of you acknowledge it or not, your only daughter who you've treated like shit. She's my precious baby sister, and is a hero for saving Eagle and Ace risking her own life. You have done nothing but insult her, degrade her, belittle her, and cause her pain. I don't fucking blame her for changing her name and leaving the family at all. Hell, I'm thinking that she has the right idea, and just might take a leaf out of her book." T.J. snarled before he was pushed away from his father by J.J. who stared them both down with cold Ice blue eyes that were filled with a fire that T.J. had only seen a few times, and knew that it meant danger.

"What the fuck is going on? Exactly where is Scarlet, and what have your parents done other than what I've overheard that makes you so angry at them that you'd want to move out of there house?" J.J. asked looking back and forth between them both.

"When Scarlet came home three weeks ago dad shot her in what's left of her right shoulder, and basically told her that she was dead to them, and that it would be better if she just offed herself. She's been trying to make them see that she's still the same person under all of the scars, but they just won't see it. It's their fault that she left changed her name and had all of her contact info unlisted. I've been searching for her for weeks and haven't found her. I've even asked Eagle and Ace because I know that she speaks to them on a daily basis, but they refuse to tell me anything as long as I live with her sperm donor and the incubator." T.J. frowned as he turned and grabbed his stuffed duffle bag and stomped from the house picking up this suitcases on the way out to the hanger to toss them into his truck.

"T.J. where are you going if you don't know where Scarlet is?" J.J. asked as he ran up behind him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just crash in my truck." T.J. said glumly.

"You most certainly will not, young man. We have an extra room. You are more than welcome to have it for as long as you need it." John Watt said as he placed an arm around his wife's shoulder and turned to walk back across the street to their home with their younger sons following them. J.J. leapt into the truck with T.J. and pulled the letter from his pocket reading back over it again while T.J. pulled into the Watt's driveway and parked beside J.J.'s truck.

"God, J.J., I miss my baby sister. I wish that I could get those friends of hers to just tell me where she is, but they are so loyal to her, after what she's done for them, that, there's nothing that they wouldn't do for her. If she asked them to , they'd happily cut off their balls, and place a bullet between her eyes if that's what she wanted them to do. She's been so depressed ever since she came home that I'm surprised that they've managed to keep her mind from going there."

"T.J., go and put your stuff in the spare bedroom, and tell my family to load up in the van and follow me. I think that I know where she is, and if I'm right. I'm going to be the happiest man on earth because scars or not, she's going to be my wife by the end of the night." J.J. said as he hopped out of T.J.'s truck and ran up to his bedroom to grab a bag that had something that Scarlet had bought for him, and her wedding dress from his closet.

The Watt family all piled into their van, and T.J. leapt into J.J.'s truck and barely managed to shut the door as the truck spun backwards down the drive, and out onto the road with squealing tires. "J.J. man, are you sure that you know where she is? What if she's not there when we get there?" T.J. asked as he took notice of the long white garment bag that was laying on his back seat with a duffle bag sitting on top of it.

"I know because she wrote me a letter telling me exactly what she changed her name to, and hinting at where she could be found until tomorrow night when it's the last day of the season." J.J. said as he moved the truck out onto I-45 North towards Conroe with his foot on the floor.

"Damned, J.J. do you have to drive like my sister?" T.J. asked as he held onto the hand grips of the truck for dear life.

"Yes, We have to get there as soon as we can and meet up with everyone. I'm not letting her slip away from me this time, T.J." J.J. snarled as he stopped at a street light and rummaged through his center console and pulled out his wallet.

"J.J., what are you talking about? Who are we meeting up with, and where are we going?" T.J. asked in confusion.

"T.J. Your sister is my spark, my Lady Sky Angel, she's my Rose, she's my Windsong. We are meeting the team, and the cheerleaders where your amazing sister has been hiding herself, and I am going to marry her even if I have to sweep her off of her feet to do it. I've made all of the arrangements once I figured it out, just trust me, and be ready to walk her down the aisle and give her away to me." J.J. said with his ice blue eyes looking as if they were on fire at that moment as he made his plans and prepared to carry them out.

-0-

Thirty minutes found J.J. pulling into the parking lot of the Texas Reissuance festival, and pulling over to the private parking lot where the entire Texan's team and the Cheerleaders were already waiting for them dressed in sixteenth century styled clothing that made T.J.'s jaw drop in shock. "No, fucking way! She's been here the entire time!" T.J. blurted as he saw her car sitting in the parking lot alongside of Eagle's jeep, and Ace's Sports car.

"Yes, now, we are going to surprise her, and show her how much she means to us all. Go with my family and get properly dressed so that you don't stick out like a sour thumb, T.J." J.J. ordered as he handed the dress bag to an member of the wedding staff and ordered them to please have the dress ready to get his fiancé into it, when he managed to get her to the changing room, before he ran off and changed into the chain male, colors, and armor that he was carrying in his duffle bag.

T.J. dressed and followed the Watts out into the festival grounds and started to search for his sister with them, while J.J. slid off unnoticed and managed to talk the white knight into letting him barrow his horse so that he could sweep his Lady Angel off of her feet . "Wait a minute, I know you, you're J.J. Watt of the Houston Texans. I'm one of your biggest fans, man. What can I do for you?" the white knight asked.

"Do you know a lady here named Angel Rose Windsong, and exactly where I can find her at this moment?" J.J. asked as he patted the horse thoughtfully.

"Hell, Lord Watt, who doesn't know Lady Windsong. Even a blind man could see that one arm or not that she's not a woman to be messed with, especially since she's very quickly became the festival sward champion, and has kicked the asses of every swordsman here." the Knight said with a chuckle.

"Where is she?" J.J. asked as he scanned the crowd of performers knowing that she had the connections to join them is she so wished.

"She's up the parade line there about fifty feet ahead of us. The knight said as he prepared to mount his horse only to be stopped by J.J.'s hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I've been in love with her for a long time, and have been trying to marry her for just as long. Do you think that I can barrow your horse, so that I can convince her to finally marry me?" J.J. asked with his sky blue eyes blazing.

"You love her that much, huh?"

"Yes, I love her that much and more than even she knows." J.J. said calmly.

"Well man, anything for love. Um you do know how to ride, right?" the Knight asked as J.J. leapt easily into the saddle and gathered up the reigns.

"Yes I do, don't worry I won't hurt your horse." J.J. said as the horse pranced beneath him.

"Lord Watt, I'll tell you now, your lady love is not an easy one to get close to. You might have to have a private word with her to convince her that she's worthy of you. She seems to think herself ugly and unworthy of being loved. My tent is over by the paddock in the staff area. Feel free to use it as a private place to convince the lady." the knight said as the trumpets blared and the parade began to move.

J.J. placed his helmet onto his head and moved the horse forward as he worked on spotting Angel. It took him a few minutes, but her sward tricks weren't hard to miss. He waited until her sward was tossed again and made the horse leap forward and race along the parade participants swooping up behind her and sweeping her off of her feet and onto the horse to hang over his lap as he caught her sward and quickly rode away with her screaming with rage that she was going to castrate the knight that she clearly thought him to be with a smile on his face.

T.J. the Watts, and the team and the cheerleaders all turned in shock when they heard a horse neigh and the scream of none other than J.J. who was dressed in silver chain male and armor with white colored silk trimmed in sky blue with a coat of arms emblazoned upon his chest as he rode a horse fast down the parade route, and scooped the very person that they were just now suspecting was Scarlet into his lap holding her there with an iron grip as he caught her sward in his free hand before it could hit the ground and wheeled the horse away making the crowds cheer at the show not knowing that it definitely wasn't planned by Festival staff.

As she was carried away into the staff camp grounds Angel could feel the erection of the horses rider begin to press into her ribs where she was held across his lap, and she blacked out mentally not realizing what she was saying or that it was in another language. As he rode towards the tent of the white knight, J.J. had to hold her even more firmly and prayed that he could snap her out of whatever this was. She was now screaming in rage in another language that he had never heard, and he feared that she had snapped back into the past and was having a flashback of the likes that he knew would haunt her dreams for a long while. He didn't want to hurt her but she gave him no choice because as soon as he had pulled her from the horse after jumping off himself he was forced to grip her wrist tightly preventing her from plunging the very sharp dagger in her hand into his heart.

Her eyes were a turbulent mixture of fear, and rage, as he spun her around twisting her arm around her back and ripped the dagger out of her hand as she screamed out in pain and he pushed her into the tent closing the flaps behind him before sitting the dagger well out of her reach along with her own sward and his own sward belt. She just stood there in the center of the tent with wide fearful eyes looking for anything that she could defend herself with as she held her now bruised wrist to her chest shaking like a leaf as sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped from her black leather mask that hid her scars like the phantom of the opera from the world.

J.J. removed his helmet and his gloves and tossed them to the floor of the tent as he moved silently up behind Angel, who suddenly spun on him with her hand raised to strike his face, only to have to catch her wrist in his hand again and to rip her off of her feet again, and carry her over to the low soft bed that was covered in soft quilts, fur, blankets, and silk sheets, and throw her down in the center of it. Her eyes widened even more in terror of the man that she still couldn't see through her mental haze, and she screamed as he suddenly straddled her legs keeping her from kicking him. She tried to slap him again, only to pinned to the mattress again this time with a gentler touch, and started to sob as one of the man's hands gently removed her mask from her face.

"No, no, please, don't , stop! I'll do anything that you want, just please don't hurt me anymore!" she sobbed as she shook and started to hyperventilate as the panic took ahold of her. A gentle hand caressed the scars that ran from the center of her forehead over her right eye, and down part of her cheek, and she heard the man who held her down take in a deep calming breath to calm himself before he spoke .

"I'd never hurt you on purpose, my Lady Sky Angel Rose Windsong. I love you so very, very much. Please open your eyes and look at me." J.J. whispered gently as he removed his right hand from her wrist and gently moved her face so that she was looking up into his blue eyes that were filled with love and pain for what she had suffered.

Her ice blue eyes blinked as she gazed up into his face, and her hand trembled as she brought it to cover her sob that escaped from her lips as the tears started to flow freely upon realizing exactly who was straddling her legs. "J-J-Justin, I-I." she stammered as he leaned down and placed his lips to hers silencing her as he kissed her tenderly attempting to convey all of his feelings into that one kiss. She moaned into his kiss and ran her trembling fingers through his hair, as he deepened the kiss relaxing her further, and ran his hands down her ribs lovingly.

"There's the beautiful woman that I fell in love with." he said as he pulled away for air, leaving her lips red and swollen from his kiss as she panted.

"J.J., I'm not," she started, only to be cut off by his lips as he unclasped her cape and the shoulder plates that she wore and placed tender feather light kisses to her shoulder that was missing the arm, before trailing his lips up her neck following the scars and gently kissing every inch of her scared face before kissing away her tears.

"Silence wench, you will, listen to me!" he ordered in a soft tone that made her want to melt beneath him as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach upon feeling his warm sweet smelling breath upon her face between each kiss to her face.

"I am aware of what those fucked up rapists did to you, and what you've been through, Angel. I know that they hurt you, I know what you had to do to come home to us, and how your own family treated you. I don't care about your scars, they are only on the surface. It doesn't change the beautiful, crazy, brave, heroic amazing woman that you are inside," he said as he gently took her hand in his and placed tender kisses to her wrist that he had regrettably had bruised during her fight with him, before slipping the Eternity and engagement rings back onto her finger where they belonged.

She gazed into his ice blue eyes that were filled with an unknown fire that made her want to tremble, and made her grow wet between her legs, it was so intense. Angel, my love, do you remember what the first band that I gave you represents?" he asked as he continued to hold her hand in his gently running his finger among the eternity band with a gentle smile upon his face.

"Yes, it represents eternity." she whispered.

"That's right my Lady love, and what exactly does it mean when they say eternity?" he asked as he lowered his lips to her collarbone and began to kiss her lightly there sending little tingles of pleasure down her spine.

"Oh, god, Justin, don't' do that please." she pleaded softly as he unfastened one of the straps of her leather outfit and lowered the material to bare one of her breasts to his lips.

"Answer me, Angel of mine, what does it mean?" he ordered before he bared her other breast and started to kneed it gently while lavishing the other one with his tongue, making her gasp out her answer.

"F-forever, Justin, please, don't do this. I'm not worth it, I'm deformed, damaged, and defiled. You can do so much better than me, please, no," she gasped as he ran one hand down her stomach and under her leather pleated skirt and into her sexy leather panties that kept people from looking up her skirt.

"That's right, my Lady Love, that means that you are mine and mine alone for the rest of your life until the end of time. I don't want anyone but you. I want you to proudly bare my name and my children. I want you to be by my side forever, and I want to make you happy , I want to make you forget all of your pain, and those that hurt you, by replacing those horrid memories with newer happy memories that will make everything that you've experienced up until this point vanish into nothing." he said as he kissed her and removed his tights before moving lower down her body and taking her leather panties slowly down her legs removing them as he gently parted her thighs to lick and suckle lightly at her center in that way that he knew drove her wild.

She moaned softly as she felt his gentle familiar tongue stroking her center as he gently thrust a finger between her legs making her back arch in pleasure. "Oh, my Lord, Justin, I-I, Oh,." she panted making him chuckle between her open thighs.

"Those idiots never made you feel this good, did they? What they fail to realize is that just because a lady screams, it doesn't mean that she likes it. Ladies such as you, my love, must be lavished slowly, and tenderly, to make their blood boil, with desire before a man can make them there's." J.J. said as he removed his finger from between her legs and brought it to her lips to have a taste.

"Do you see, Angel, of mine, if you didn't want me, and if I didn't want you, you wouldn't be so wet and hot between your legs right now, and I wouldn't be standing at attention with my rock hard dick throbbing to be buried deep inside of you. I'm going to fix what I consider to be a major problem, right now. I'm going to make love to you the way that I wanted to ever since I saw you that day years ago when you walked boldly into the locker room at the Stadium,. I'm going to make you forget every pain that they placed upon your beautiful body, by lavishing you with every bit of my body gently the way that it was meant to be for your first time." he said as he rose slightly over her and positioned himself at her wet entrance.

Angel clenched her eyes shut as he slowly and gently eased into her in small strokes filling her a bit more with each thrust of his hips , until she cried out in pain when he hit what she believed to be the very farthest that he was capable of going. "Aaah, J-Justin, no, it hurts, your too big, I can't take it, please stop," she cried causing J.J. to stop where he was as he felt what couldn't have been there unless the man who raped her were less than men with dicks like fingers.

"Angel of mine, it's okay, calm down, love. I need you to answer a question for me." he said upon taking note of how much of him was still outside of her trembling body.

"W-what?" she sniffed as she tried to relax around him not wanting the pain that was throbbing between her legs to continue any longer.

"Angel, did it hurt like this every time that they took you?" he asked gazing down at her with concern.

"Yes, why, isn't it supposed to hurt like this?" she asked as her body relaxed a bit further the longer that he remained still within her.

"Angel of mine, did you have your monthly visitor all of the time that you were held captive? What I'm trying to ask, is did they manage to make you pregnant? Did you miss even once?" he asked as his sky blue eyes flashed with a primal desire that turned them a dark shade of Safire blue.

"I was so regular, the entire time. I assumed that the reason that I never got pregnant with their bastards was because they beat the shit out of me until I was laying there half dead after each rape session." she answered wondering where J.J. was going with his train of thought.

"Angel of mine, I think that you're virginity is remarkably still intact. I think that the only reason that it hurt and you bled a bit , and didn't get pregnant is because of the fact that their sorry excuses of dicks were no longer than a finger even when erect. There's only one way to find out, if I'm right, so I'm going to give you a choice." he said as he stroked her cheek lovingly .

"What kind of choice, Justin?" she asked as she tried to remain calm.

"I'm going to give you the choice of when I will continue this little experiment of mine. You can either relax, right here, right now, and I can take you the way that I'd like to, or, we can slam on the breaks and I will wait until later tonight after you marry me and become my Lady Watt. Either way, we are going to finish what we've started." J.J. smirked.

"Wait, did you say we're getting married today and you'll , you know, take me later tonight?" Angel asked in shock.

"Yes, we're getting married as soon as we decide what to do about this little interesting puzzle that we've discovered, and you are in your wedding dress. I've made all of the wedding plans, and our guests are waiting along with my family, and T.J. who I had to stop from killing your ex-father." J.J. smiled as he pulled out of her reluctantly and kissed her before helping her back into her leather panties.

"Why do I feel like I'm still on fire J.J?" Angel asked as she stood and reattached her shoulder plates and her black cape about her shoulders.

"It will be better this way, besides, the guy that I barrowed the horse from would probably frame the sheets if I deflowered you in this bed, not to mention what he'll probably do to the tent and his saddle knowing that I more than likely may have farted on it." J.J. said making his lady burst out laughing as she reached for her mask. He them moved quicker than she knew that he was able to in his armor and swiped the mask away from her hand and placed it into his chain male tunic shaking his head at her disgruntled expression. "No, Angel, you're not wearing this mask anymore. Let the world see the fire and the beauty that I see every time that I look at you." he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately before handing her back her sward and the dagger with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Fireworks

Once outside of the tent J.J. mounted the horse again and held out his hand to Angel who shook her head refusing to trust riding with him again on the horse choosing to walk beside him instead. "J.J. I've got an idea, that will make our wedding day more fun, and interesting. The renaissance festival, loves pageantry and shows. The way that you carried me off gives me an idea. You go and return that horse to Sir Oliver and meet me at the jousting arena. I have a little something fun planned that will sooth your ego a bit, especially if you manage to beat me at my own game. You do know how to use that manly sword on your hip, right?" Angel asked with a beaming smile on her face.

"I certainly do. You're not the only one who was the captain of the fencing club, although I was always more interested in football, so you'll have to take it easy on me if it looks like you're about to hand me my ass on a silver platter." J.J. chuckled.

"I make no promises, my Lord Sky Blue Eyed Devil." Angel laughed as she turned and ran towards the kings podium to have the announcement made.

After returning the horse J.J. popped up out of nowhere between his mother and T.J. who both gave him stunned expressions. "Scarlet didn't look too happy with you, darling. Is everything sorted out between you?" Connie asked her son.

"Oh, it's fine mom. She's agreed to marry me after all, but I kind of pissed her off, so she wants to call me out on it in public, and make me earn it." J.J. said as the King suddenly stood and called out to the crowds.

"Honored guests, Lords, and Ladies, Presents, and commoners please be still. It has come to our attention that our Huntress Lady Angel Rose Of Windsong has been insulted by an unknown knight, who has stolen her magical mask of truth. For that reason she has decided to issue a challenge to this most dishonorable knight and shall give him a chance to return the mask in return for his worthless hide. Lady Huntress, you may precede." the king said as he guested to the arena floor of the joust ring with a flourish.

"My thanks to you my King." she bowed as she stepped out onto the joust field with her crimson leather armor shining in the afternoon sun and walked the fence that separated the crowd from the arena spinning her sward preparing to issue her challenge.

"Where are you sir knight? Surely after our last encounter you are not afraid to face me, and to meet your death like a real man?" she said as she passed J.J. and gave him a slight nod as she traveled to the other end. J.J. stepped out of the crowd and leapt over the Gard rail drawing his sword making the crowds gasp in shock as he removed her mask from under his chain male.

"Truly Lady Huntress, I meant not to harm you, or to insult you by taking this little trinket of yours. I'll make you a deal my Lady Huntress. I will return your mask of Truth to you if you will throw down your sward fall to your knees and agree to become my bride until your last breath." J.J. said as he dangled the mask.

"You are a fool, Sir knight. I am a warrior first and foremost and if you think that I will ever yield to your whims simply because you are man, and have stolen my possession, I will enjoy removing you of your thieving hand with its sticky fingers, followed by your manly pride." she said smiling wickedly.

" You won't be needing them anyway for I have vowed that I shall wed no man unless he can best me in combat. You may look strong, but there have been many who have underestimated me in the past. What say you to that?" Angel asked as she prepared to square up against J.J. who simply smiled before he stabbed his sword into the ground and then broke the mask in half with a grin. Angel charged at him and he quickly grabbed his sword and spun blocking her sword as it crashed against his before placing a chased kiss on her lips making her face go almost as red as her armor.

She snarled and the fight was on. The Texans team and cheerleaders all rooted for J.J. while his family and T.J. rooted for the Huntress Angel who was doing a pretty amazing job of meeting J.J.'s sword on every blow though she only had one arm to work with. They moved all over the jousting field as Angel ducked , jumped, swerved, and spun with her sword giving J.J. a real challenge. It seemed to him that they were evenly matched until he managed to tackle her to the ground only to be kicked off , and to have her leap back to her feet, and come after him with a new energy that made him laugh.

He spun just as she almost had him and managed to get her into a headlock with his sword at her neck as he whispered seductively into her ear. "This is fun, Love, Remind me to show you how my sword that I have hidden inside of my pants works after we are married tonight." he said.

"Sir Knight has a dirty mind and an equally dirty mouth, perhaps I should remedy his foul language with my dagger removing his wicked tongue for him, but first." she said as she suddenly rammed her elbow into his ribs and then managed to free herself from his grasp to rowdy applause.

"Oh, you are going to regret that one , my Lady Huntress , J.J. said getting tired of allowing her to thrash him.

"Am I now, I'd like to see what you are going to do about it." Angel said as she pushed him away from her forcefully making Eagle and Ace cheer her on. Suddenly J.J. sped up his moves, and she couldn't keep up with him, and lost her footing when her boot got caught up in her cape sending her sword flying out of her hand to stab into the ground just out of her reach as she fell onto her back. She moved to reach for her dagger only to find J.J.'s sword had flicked it out of its holster and was now stepping on it, with his sword tip resting between her heaving breasts as she laid there stunned staring up into his eyes.

"Do you yield, Lady Huntress, or shall I embarrass you further by taking you right here in front of all of these good people?" he said loud enough for all to hear.

"I yield," she whispered where he could hear her but the crowds couldn't.

"Come again My Lady, I don't think that your Master the King, and his loyal subjects heard you correctly. Would you repeat that just a bit louder?" J.J. smiled.

"I YIELD, I'LL MARRY YOU FOR GOD SAKES, LET ME UP!" she screamed angrily over getting beaten.

"You heard the lady, Guards, take my bride to the royal dressing chambers and have her properly prepared for our nuptials at once. You hand maiden, ensure that she is dressed properly from head to toe, I want her attired properly and smelling sweet like Apples and spice." J.J. said as his brother's and his mother stepped out onto the jousting course and escorted Angel away hanging her head and hiding her smile with her long red hair. "You're Majesty, please allow me to properly introduce myself to the court." J.J. called out as the crowds cheered.

The king nodded, and J.J. smiled as he sheathed his sword and collected Scarlet's sword as a prize. "I am not just some common knight from afar. I am Lord Justin James Watt crowned prince of the Kingdom of The Houston Texans. I have searched these lands far and wide for years to find my Lady Love, only to find her here within your kingdom at long last. It would be a great Honor if the court and all of its subjects, and honored guests would join in on the celebration of my nuptials to my Lady. All Expense of food and drink shall of course be paid from my coffers." J.J. said as he bowed to the King and Queen of the Festival with respect.

Upon realizing exactly who J.J. was and what he was offering not only to the staff and performers but to everyone in attendance at the renaissance festival, the King bowed and made the announcement to be proclaimed through the festival so that all could partake of J.J.'s generosity. The wedding was held in the rose garden so that all could attend, and there were several cameras both video and digital going off to capture the memorable bonding union and hand fasting ceremony of Justin James Watt to his lady Angel Rose Windsong who decided to drop her last name completely and use only the Watt name to J.J.'s great joy.

As agreed upon T.J. walked his sister down the aisle beneath an arch of knights with their swords drawn, and the crowds gasped at her beauty as her white and sky blue trimmed gown flowed around her on the gentle December breeze. They ate, and drank, and danced until the royal fireworks display later that night as the sky darkened, and J.J. held his wife close and danced with her never taking his eyes off of the way that her eyes parked with the light from the exploding fireworks. As they left the festival grounds, T.J. and the others who had rented costumes returned them, and J.J. tossed T.J. his keys to the truck because he was going to drive his wife's car wherever she wanted him to take her for their wedding night and honeymoon.

"So, Lady Sky Angel Rose Watt, tell me, my love, what would you like to do now for our wedding night and honeymoon." he asked as he helped her into the passenger seat of the car and then ran around to the driver's side before giving the paddle shifter on the steering wheel a strange look. "So how do you work this new system that you've got in the car? I might have to let you drive instead." J.J. said as he turned the key and the car hummed to life.

"It's not that hard, really my Lord Sky Blue Eyed Devil. This one on the top is reverse, and Neutral the four on the back side of the steering wheel are the six gears. To move through them just press them down while you press on the clutch. Go ahead and pop her into reverse. If you can't handle it, I'll drive." Angel said with a smile as she scooted up next to her husband and leaned gently into his right shoulder.

After a few minutes out on the road, J.J. soon had the hang of driving with the paddle shifter, and smiled over at his wife as she programmed the GPS for him, to lead him right to where she wanted to spend their wedding night and Honey moon. "So, where are we going? Your brother is staying at my parents' house now, and I definitely want you all to myself for a long while before we get back to real life." J.J. smiled.

"Why don't you just follow the GPS, and you'll find out now only where, I've been living for the past three weeks, but where we will be living until you decide to find another house here in town that isn't so close to the givers of life." Angel said with a little smile tugging at her lips as she snuggled close to J.J. as he drove on into the night.

J.J. slowed the car and gaped at Angel in shock when the GPS declared that they had reached their destination. "You rented the house that we were going to be married at the first time?" he asked in clear shock as he pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

"No, I bought the house and the private beach attached to it with the money that I've been saving for my dream home since I was five." Angel smiled as J.J. got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for her holding out his hand to help her out.

"Is it the house of your dreams, Mrs. Watt?" he asked as he pulled her close to him and ran a tender hand over her scared face before lowering his lips to hers and placing a tender kiss upon her lips before she could speak.

"It wasn't quite my dream home before tonight, but I think that you've changed that slightly." she smiled up at him.

"Only slightly, Mrs. Watt? That's disappointing, I'll have to see if I can change your mind on that, but first things first, My Lady." J.J. said as he swept his wife up into his arms and made her scream as he ran up the stairs of the raised beach house, onto the porch.

He handed the keys to Angel who unlocked the front door and then turned and ordered her to lock it, before he carried her into the bedroom and gently sat her on the vanity seat before running into the bathroom and drawing them both a large warm bath to share. She had just removed her vail and the flowers from her hair, when he caught her hand in his and pulled her to her feet with a large smile upon his face. "Let's play a little game to help you relax before we continue where we left off earlier today, my Lady. I propose a little role-play where I am the Lord of the castle and you are my sexy little serving wench, who has been caught red handed wearing my wife's dress." J.J. said with a smile.

"If you wish to not face punishment , you will obey my every order, or I will have to punish you severely. Now my little Wench, remove my armor, and don't stop until I am completely naked." J.J. ordered with his eyes sparkling.

"As you wish my Lord." Angel bowed giving him a pleasant view of her breasts before she worked on removing every piece of Armor cloth, and chain Male from his impressive body.

"Pants last, Wench, I want you to remove them slowly and then , you may stand unless you desire to do something else while you're upon your knees." He said as he felt his erection grow harder with every slow gentle touch of her hands upon his flesh.

Once she was done he stepped into the bathroom and shut off the water so that the tub wouldn't over flow, and then returned to find her still on her knees where he had left her. She was shaking slightly and her face and neck was dotted with beads of nervous perspiration He pulled her gently to her feet, and tilted her face to meet his gaze, as he gently wiped her tears from her eyes. "Angel darling, don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you. This is meant to relax you. Come with me, I think a nice hot bath in the Jacuzzi tub is just what you need." he said as he led her into the bathroom where her eyes widened upon seeing that he had lit all of the candles that smelled like lavender, and had sprinkled red rose petals into the water of the tub for a romantic effect.

She was silent for a moment as he moved around behind her and snaked his strong arms around her waist before placing light tantalizing kisses upon her jaw, neck and her exposed collar bone, making her sigh and lean into his attentions. He hummed soothingly as he slowly unlaced her wedding dress completely and making the dress slip slowly down her body following its progress with kisses all the way down until her renaissance corset was revealed and he found that she was wearing no bra, and better yet no panties. The corset laced in the front so he gently turned her to face him, with dark Lust filled eyes that went even darker as he bent and took one of her nipples into his mouth making her moaned as he slowly unlaced the corset placing a kiss on every bare inch of flesh as it was revealed.

By the time that he lifted her out of her shoes, she was so wet between her legs that moisture dripped down the inside of her legs. She had no idea that J.J. could affect her this way, and gasped sinking her hand into his hair as he sank to his knees on the bathroom floor and lifted one of her legs making her grab the bathroom counter for support as he plunged his tongue into her and lapped at her juices until her knees went weak and she screamed out with pleasure. At that point he thrust his finger into her and got her all worked up again, only to pull away right before the orgasm was about to hit her , leaving her moaning from the loss of contact.

She glared at him as he stepped into the tub and settled himself in the swirling water knowing exactly what he was doing to her, and how badly she wanted release that he had denied her. "Join me My Lady, if you want release." he said as he held out his hand to her and helped her to sit in the tub facing him straddling his legs dangerously close to his massive erection.

"Justin, what are you, doing," she asked as he pulled her over him and held her hips in position before slowly lowering her onto him as far as she could go until she cried out in pain upon his tip hitting the same spot from before that had brought tears to her eyes.

"Angel, you're in control of this. All you have to do is to let your full weight down and it will be over. It will more than likely hurt for a few seconds, but trust me, that you'll feel much better once it's done." he said as he kept his hands at her hips not allowing her to move too far and to remove herself from around his organ.

"J.J. what if I bleed, and it doesn't stop bleeding or hurting?" she asked as he felt her legs beginning to shake with the effort of keeping the position.

"You won't, now either you sit all the way down on me, or I'm going to make you do it. The sooner you do it , the better this will feel to both of us. Now sit!" he ordered as he tightened his grip on her hips.

Angel finally lost the battle of will with her trembling legs and screamed as she fell hard down onto her husband, making him moan and toss back his head as his organ popped through the thin barrier that had protected her from being the mother of another worthless man's baby. He wiped away her tears trying not to move his lower half until she was ready and she had relaxed around him. "Now, that's much better don't you think?" he asked with a smile as she looked down into the water to where they were so intimately joined, before looking back up into his eyes..

"Justin, gods you feel so, so, oh, god, I can feel every vein in your Penis inside of me. It's so deep, I never knew that anything could go that far inside of me." she panted as he pulled her forwards and latched his lips around one of her hard pink nipples making her moan before making her move slowly up and down his shaft with his strong hands guiding her movements gently filling her over and over again until her walls tightened around him and she started to panic with the tightness. "Justin, no, no, no, aaah, , Justin!" she screamed as a powerful orgasm ripped through her setting her body on fire as he pulled her up and down his shaft faster and harder until her screams of passion softened and she shook in his arms still impaled upon his length that was still as hard as ever.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he kissed her face tenderly while she calmed and relaxed around him.

"Justin, it, oh god that was amazing. It was like the orgasms that you gave me with your hands and your tongue, but more , oh god, more!" she cut off noticing that he was still as hard as a rock inside of her.

"More intense, right?" J.J. asked as he allowed her off of him and pulled the drain from the tub before wrapping her into a fluffy warm towel and carrying her into the bedroom where he laid her in the center of the bed and started the whole thing again without the water quickly bringing her back to the very edge with his lips and tongue before pulling away and placing feather light kisses onto her body .

"Oh, Justin, please, don't stop, I want, oh god I want." she stammered as he kissed her from head to toe while teasing her lightly with the tips of his fingers ghosting across her sensitive clitoris.

"Yes, my darling Sky Angel Rose Watt! That's it, tell me what you want me to do to you. I'm your servant and it's my pleasure to please you my love. What do you want? Do you want me to suck your breasts like this?" he asked as he lowered his lips to her nipples and sucked and teased them lightly with his tongue, sending shivers of delight down her spine. She moaned loudly and arched her back off of the bed pushing her breasts closer to his mouth and began to tremble. "No, well maybe you want this," he whispered huskily as he gently thrust his fingers between her legs as she trembled even harder and started to beg unable to form a coherent thought.

"Come on Angel of my heart, what do you want me to do to you? Should I tease you a little more, or do you want me to take you to heaven, and make you fly without leaving the ground while I attempt to make you have our baby? Say it, Angel, and I'll give you fireworks all over again." he said as he held himself over her holding his erect shaft at her entrance and gently moving it back and forth along her slick folds rubbing his head along her clit gently with each movement making her gasp.

"J-Justin, p-please take me. I want to feel you inside of me again. I want to have your babies, please, Oh YES, YES, J.J. YES, DON'T STOP! AAAH, YES, TAKE ME HARDER, JUSTIN, I'M YOURS, OH, YES, JUSTIN!" she screamed as he thrust into her as far as he could go hitting her g-spot with every thrust making her see stars as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her until he finally came hard filling her with his seed as he screamed out her name before collapsing on top of her and panting to catch his breath.

"Did I hurt you, Angel?" he asked in concern as he held himself over her while his cock still twitched with the aftershocks of their shared orgasms.

"Oh, good lord, Justin, no, that was amazing. If felt so good, so, Justin, what's wrong?" Angel asked as he suddenly clenched his teeth and shook with his mouth open in a perfect O shape with no sound issuing from his lips.

"Oh, Fuck, Angel I'm coming again!" he moaned as he felt his seed flow into her again even though he wasn't moving.

"Is that even possible?" Angel asked as she felt her insides heating up and his seed beginning to drip down between them as he shuddered and shook before rolling over once it had stopped and holding her against his chest as he panted and gasped for air.

"I'm not sure, but it just did. Angel, when was your last monthly visitor? He asked suddenly having a strange feeling that he needed to know the answer to that question at that very moment?

"Um, about fourteen days ago, why?" Angel asked confused at his train of thought.

"No reason, My Lady, just don't be too surprised if your next monthly visitor never makes an appearance, because I think that you might have just conceived our first child." J.J. smiled as he kissed her and then fell asleep with her in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 A Mother's Worries**

Wanting to ensure his gut feeling , and his desire to have his unborn child growing within his wife's belly, J.J. awoke Angel at least four more times that first night and made love to her for up to three hours each time spilling his seed into her womb each time until finally falling into a satiated exhausted sleep as the sun arose over the beach house and the sun slowly crept across the floor. He awoke around noon to find his wife in the kitchen just plating up a healthy breakfast of egg white and spinach omelets served with turkey bacon, whole wheat toast and a bowl of fresh fruit for each of them. He kissed her on the scared side of her face as he took both of their plates and carried them for her to the table, while she turned to get the coffee pot, and poured him a cup choosing instead to have a glass of milk with her own brunch.

"You're not drinking coffee, why?" J.J. asked as he pulled out her seat for her and pushed her in before taking his own seat beside her.

"You seem to be under the impression that I've conceived our first child last night, J.J. I'm not taking any chances. I want to have our baby as badly as you do." Angel smiled as she took a bite of her omelet.

"That's good, but I might have to take you a few more times before we know for sure if you're pregnant." J.J. smirked as he placed his free hand on her inner thigh and got slapped away as her cell phone rang out.

He pouted as she answered her phone, and sat there with his arms crossed as she placed the phone on speaker mode and sat it on the table between them so that J.J. could hear the conversation. "We are aware that the two of you Horney little fuck bunnies were just married yesterday, but your mother expects you both over here for Christmas Dinner and refuses to allow anyone to open any presents until the two of you are here. That said get your naked ass out of bed, and get over here because Santa left more than a few presents under the tree for the two of you." T.J. said with a laugh in his voice.

"T.J., bro, have you been drinking dad's homemade eggnog?" J.J. asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's really good. I need the recipe, but he won't give it to me." T.J. complained.

"That's because it's a family secret passed from father to son, and you are just a brother-in-law to me, and a pain in the ass to everyone else when your drunk." J.J. laughed.

"Hay, I resent that remark! I am not drunk." T.J. said defensively.

"Keep on drinking that eggnog and you will be passed out by the time that Angel and I get there." J.J. said with a knowing snigger.

"Tell my mother, that we may be a little late for dinner, because we have a bit of last minute shopping to do since my wife didn't plan on spending her holiday with anyone." J.J. said before reaching forward and ending the call with a smile on his face.

"How do you expect to go Christmas shopping when everywhere will more than likely be closed?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry, your pretty little head about it, my Lady. Just call Eagle and Ace and invite them over to my mother's house." J.J. said as he handed her back her phone with a smile before taking their plates to the sink and washing all of the dishes as he hummed Christmas songs.

-0-

By New Year's day, J.J. was allowed to return to the football field and he played in his first game in a long time with his wife sitting on the sidelines by the bench cheering him on. By the end of January her pregnancy was confirmed, and she smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary as she watched J.J. out on the field playing in his first Super Bowl game in Detroit Michigan. The first quarter was a bust for the Texans, and the second had them doing slightly better against the Sea Hawks, but by Halftime they were all starting to wonder if they would be able to pull off a win against the three time Super Bowl Champions.

Due to her Military training that just wouldn't go away, Angel Watt was now the first female head coach in the NFL, and she smiled as she entered the locker room knowing exactly what to say to boost the entire team's fading Moral, and encourage them to win. "I'm not going to say anything about that first half gentlemen. You all know where it went wrong, and the mistakes that were made. We need to focus on the second half now, and I have something to say that just might give you all the fighting spirit that you all need to bring home the big win. I want you to all close your eyes, yes, J.J. even you. T.J., I said shut them!" she snapped as she popped her brother with a rolled up towel making him jump.

"Imagine it boys, Super Bowl rings on all of your fingers. Now Imagine the pride that you'll all feel as you all stand around your M.V.P. J.J. Watt next season with those rings on your fingers as you all fight with him over the right to be called god father to his first born son or daughter." Angel said making J.J. leap up to his feet followed closely by T.J. and the eyes of every man in the room pop open in shock over what she had just said. J.J. dropped his helmet on the floor as he ran to her and pulled her into his arms and gazed deeply into her sparkling blue eyes as she smiled up at him.

"Are you, Angel, are you really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, J.J. I am. Now get your head in the game, and win this for your baby." Angel ordered as T.J. stepped to J.J.'s side and handed him his helmet before putting him on the back in congratulations and hugging his sister warmly.

"You all heard the Coach, boys! I'm going to be a dad. Let's win this, and I'll make every one of you the baby's god father's for sure." J.J. yelled making the team chant Watt, Watt, Watt over and over again as they rushed out onto the field again.

J.J. kissed his wife on her cheek before running out into the team huddle, where they all placed their hands in the center and broke the huddle on the words of For Baby Watt confusing the opposing team greatly as to what exactly that meant and throwing off their game drastically. As the game passed with the Texans going ground rapidly, Angel's smile grew larger and larger as she watched her husband take down player after player causing them to lose more and more ground to the Texans. As the clock counted down and the Texans drew to a staggering lead, the win was assured when J.J. ran for the goal line with six men on his heels feeling like he could fly, as he ran the ball under the goalpost.

The Texan's colored confetti erupted all over the field, and Angel ran out onto the field with two of the team members chasing her around with the large igloo cooler of gather aid sports drink wanting to dump it over her head. She screamed as she ran into J.J.'s strong arms and they were both drenched as he kissed her passionately not caring that people all over the world saw him kissing his wife senseless until they were both drenched in sports drink. Angel and J.J. were then surrounded by reporters as they celebrated the win, and it took them hours to get free from the stadium.

As they were leaving for the team bus surrounded by the team and a horde of reporters, someone asked a question that J.J. actually felt the need to answer because his wife simply turned her head and buried her face into his chest in embarrassment at the reporter's question. "J.J. the first half of the game was depressing to say the least. What was the most inspirational words that your wife, Mrs.. Coach Watt said that you believe tipped the scales in the favor of the team?" the reporter asked. J.J. smiled down at his wife before he looked the reporter directly in the eye and spoke.

"The most inspirational words that my wife, our wonderful coach said tonight that was a complete game changer for us all, was the most wonderful thing that any man could hear in his lifetime. She informed us all that she thought that it would be nice if the Texans brought home the win, so that we could all be wearing a Super Bowl ring in September when our first son or daughter is born. I'm going to be a father." he said with a large smile on his face.

The reporters all chattered and crowded around them screaming for more comments as J.J. and the other members of the team surrounded Angel, and loaded onto the bus. In Houston, two televisions within two different houses glowed as the voice of J.J. Watt proudly proclaimed that they had pulled off the win because his wife was carrying his unborn child. One of the reporters managed to catch T.J. Yates, and asked him how he felt knowing that he was going to be an uncle to the child of J.J. Watt, and he smiled as he stepped onto the bus . "How do you think that I feel, my best friend, married my baby sister a few months ago, and They're going to be parents before I have even managed to get married. I'm the happiest big Brother, brother-in-law, and future uncle that has ever lived, and I am going to enjoy telling my future niece or nephew how their mother singlehandedly shocked the entire team, and encouraged us to win, souly for the pleasure of being named their god parents." T.J. smiled.

"You heard it here, ladies and gentlemen! The Texans have one the Super bowl for the joy of sharing the story of their victory with the Future child of Coach Angel and J.J. Watt. This reporter hopes them both all of the happiness in the world and the greatest luck upon their new adventure. This is Tim Keller for Fox 26 News signing off." the reporter said as Connie and John Watt screamed excitedly over being grandparents, and danced around the living room laughing. On the other side of the street, The Yates's sat there in stunned silence, finally thinking that maybe their daughter was more alive than they realized, and that they shouldn't have treated her as if she was dead.

-0-

The Yate's called T.J. and tried to talk to him, and to ask about his sister only to get hung up on, by Angel after they ordered T.J. to hand her the phone. It was now the day before J.J.'s birthday, and aside from being nervous over what they would see upon her first ultrasound that was to take place early in the morning the next day, Angel had been getting noticeably quieter, and barely spoke to anyone. J.J. knew that something was bothering her, but he could never get her to talk about it, figuring that it was a combination of things, that he had no control over. T.J. noticed her mood change as well, but he figured that it was simply her pregnancy hormones making her act funny, and didn't comment on it.

Earlier that day, J.J. had left the house with the other members of the team who begged him to make her come with them, since they were having a little pre-birthday party for J.J. knowing that he always spent that day with his family, and rarely drank in the presence of his parents,. Angel had been alone all day, and upon returning from the club with his brother-in-law, and his friends, at first thought nothing at all of the darkened house that he stepped into thinking that his wife was already in bed fast asleep. He walked straight through the living room and back into their bedroom, not bothering to turn on any lights, until he found that Angel was definitely not in the bed, and he jumped in fear turning on every light that he came upon on his way back through the house to grab his phone when he notice her sitting out on the back porch with the breeze moving her hair and making her robe flutter in the wind.

She just stood there unmoving until he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "Angel, love, what are you doing out here? It's very late, I expected you to be in bed fast asleep by now." he said softly into her ear before she turned in his arms and buried her face into his chest and started to shake with silent sobs. J.J. scooped her into his arms and carried her into the house sliding the back door shut with his foot, before he settled himself into his favorite comfy armchair with her in his arms and whispered sweet soothing words into her hair as he rocked her gently.

"Angel of mine, what's bothering you? Why are you crying like this? He asked as he gently lifted her face to meet his gaze and to kiss away her tears of distress.

"J.J. I was sitting out on the back porch earlier today just enjoying our beach and the afternoon son, when that came in the mail." she said as she pointed a trembling finger at the offending package, and a large pile of opened letters that were addressed to Scarlet Rose Watt. J.J. stood with her in his arms and settled her back in the chair with ahis Texans jacket draped around her shoulders, before he stepped over to the offending pile of mail, and picked up a few letters scanning through them quickly with his muscles rippling with rage.

He then flipped open the lid of the box and found that it was full of what appeared to be baby things. A there was a baby book, filled with pictures, of a baby girl with the most beautiful sky blue eyes, and a tear stained letter that apparently had the tears of two different people on it, from Angel's mother. It appeared that she was trying to make amends to his wife, while her father was going the total opposite direction sending her letters that made his blood boil because of the effect that they were having upon his wife. He didn't know how they had obtained their address but he was damned sure going to find out.

"Angel, listen to me, darling! I want you to go into our bathroom, and rinse your face. Then I want you to get dressed into something comfortable, and to pack your nightgown, my pajama bottoms, and our travel bags. We're going to stay somewhere more comfortable tonight, and your big brother and I are going to go over to your parents' house with a couple of policemen, and have a nice little friendly chat with them about stalking, and harassment, and why it cannot continue, and what will happen if it does. I won't have them stressing you out. If I have to, I'll sale this house, and buy you another in a more secure location in a gated community with twenty-four hour security and police surveillance. If that doesn't stop the harassment, I'll quit the team, and take you to my hometown in Wisconsin, to get you away from this." J.J. said as he helped her to her feet and left her standing in the bedroom while he slid his feet back into his shoes, and quickly moved back into the living room to gather up the letters and the box, not sure how Angel felt about her mother's attempt at reconciliation.

Thirty minutes later found J.J. carrying his soundly sleeping wife up the stairs of his parent's home and into his old bedroom, to lay her into bed. The Police officers were waiting just inside of the front door beside T.J. and his father, while his mother turned away and went back up stairs to sit by Angel's bed, in case she awoke before J.J. had come back, and prayed that his father would be able to keep J.J.'s Temper in check.

Across the street T.J. rang the doorbell and then stepped inside when his confused mother opened the front door, followed by an Irate looking J.J. his father, and two policemen. J.J. calmly handed his mother-in-law back the box with all of his wife's baby things in it, and gently told her that he had appreciated her heartfelt apologies, and the gesture of her sending it to Angel, but that considering the letters that her husband hand sent along with it, that Angel was in no condition to accept it at the moment. He allowed her to hug him, and to thank him for truly loving her daughter, and smiled wiping away her tears as he told her that if she truly meant the things that she had said in her letter, to simply hold on to the baby things, until Angel was ready to accept them.

Mr. Jonathan Yates came downstairs then and the shit hit the fan, when T.J. snapped shocking everyone, and forcing J.J. to hold him back, from attacking his own father in rage. As T.J. was calmed and dragged outside, by John Watt, J.J. Handed the pile of threatening letters over the police. "Mr. Yates, I don't know what the hell, is your problem, but I'm only going to say this once. You are fucking lucky as hell that your daughter didn't press charges on your when you shot her in the shoulder when she came home, and that I wasn't there when it happened or you'd be in jail right now. I want the rude, threatening letters to stop and you will not step so much as a toe near my wife, until you've gotten some mental help for whatever this problem that you have with my wife is."

"I'd do it pretty soon and get your head out of your ass before your first grandchild is born, because if you don't, I will not allow you to even see my child, let alone to hold him or her even once. Refuse to change, and you'll have no right to any grandchild that Angel and I will have in the future. Is that clear?" J.J. asked with his arms crossed angrily. Mrs. Yates nodded and picked up the box of her daughter's baby things and simply carried it up stairs and shut herself into the bedroom that Scarlet used to use on rare occasions when she was too tired to go to the Hanger.

J.J. nodded and turned to leave, and then stopped as the policeman asked him if he wanted to press charges for the harassment. "Mr. Watt, do you want to press charges over the Harassment of Mrs. Watt?" the officer asked in a calm tone.

"No, just place it on record that he has been warned. If he persists in this stupidity, and causes my wife any further stress, then I will press charges and will have him prosecuted to the fullest extent that the law will allow. Now if you will excuse me, I need sleep because I have a busy day planned for tomorrow. Good night Mr. Yates." J.J. said as he left the Yates house with his father by his side, and his shoulders slumped as they reentered the Watt house.

"You should have pressed charges on the Stubborn old bastard!" T.J. growled as he plopped down onto the living room sofa.

"T.J., he's mentally unstable, and depressed over something that he has not come to terms with yet. Angel once told me that everyone grieves in their own way, and that some never get over it without mental and emotional help. Your dad, has never seen a grief counselor, when you all thought that Angel was dead, and then he went into shock upon finding that she was alive. I think that part of his mind still thinks that she's dead, while the other is struggling to accept the fact that she isn't. Think of it from his point of view, yes, I'm pissed that he's done this, and yes, it's not cool that he is treating Angel like this, but, he's the one who is unstable, not her. I'm going to bed, Angel and I are going to her doctor in the morning to get the best present a man could have on his birthday." J.J. smiled as he stretched sleepily and yawned.

"What's that?" T.J. asked.

"She's having her first ultrasound. I'm going to get to see our child for the first time and will get to hear its little heart beating. I can't think of anything that I'd rather have." J.J. said as he climbed the stairs and hugged his mother goodnight before shutting the door as she left the bedroom.

The next morning Angel was silent and toyed with her food listlessly while Connie tried to get her to eat just a little more than a bit of eggs on a slice of toast. Just as J.J. entered the kitchen she looked up at him with sad eyes and sighed deeply. "Angel, mom's right , you should eat a little more than that, or you'll be hungry long before lunch." he said with a worried expression on his face.

"J.J., about yesterday." she started before he squeezed her hand gently and brought it to his lips brushing her knuckles tenderly.

"I was gentle with your mother, because of her kind words of encouragement to you in her letter and her effort to give you something special. I've asked her to please hold on to the box of baby things until you decide that you're ready to speak to her about it. Your father, was strongly advised to stop sending your those letters with the threats, slurs, and insults and was ordered to get mental help. If he doesn't than I'm not going to allow him anywhere near you or our baby, and that's final. Now please eat some more breakfast." he coaxed as he stabbed a few pieces of fruit onto his fork and held it out to her lovingly.

They left for the doctor's appointment after that, and Angel was silent in thought in the passenger side seat, as J.J. drove his truck through Houston, towards Texas Children's Hospital where her doctor was based. "Angel, talk to me, what's bothering you?" he asked as she sighed again and placed her left hand on her right shoulder tapping it thoughtfully.

"It's nothing that we can do anything about, Justin. I just feel inadequate, that's all." she said not meeting his eyes as he waited for the traffic light.

"Angel, come here." he ordered in a soft tone.

She didn't move, instead tears started to flow down her cheeks and she started to shake. "Angel, don't make me stop the truck, and come and get you. Come here." he ordered a bit firmer but still in a gentle tone, as he reached over and released her from the seatbelt and grasped her arm gently tugging her over into his embrace. She finally slid over and buried her face into his side, as he stroked her hair and crooned soothingly to her. "Angel, Sweetheart, please don't cry. What's wrong? Please talk to me." he said as he pulled into the parking lot and parked under a tree before shutting off the engine, and wrapping both arms around her.

"J-Justin, I can't do this. Most mothers have two arms to take care of their babies. You can't be with me twenty four hours a day. How am I going to do the simplest things for our baby with only one arm? What if, I can't take care of our baby and it gets taken away from me because they think that I'm an unfit parent? What if my own baby takes one look at me, and I scare it so badly that the baby grows up thinking that its mother is a horrible monster? What if I hurt our baby, what, if-if, oh, god, he's right, I'm nothing but a freak who doesn't deserve to have a baby!" she sobbed starting to lose it completely.

"Angel, listen to me. Your father is wrong. You're not a monster, you are a loving, caring, strong, smart, inventive woman who is going to be the best mother that our baby could ever want. I've been reading some articles online and found a few tips for mothers who only have one arm to work with, and I'm certain that we can do this. You can do this. As for only having one arm, what do you think about after we are done here, I take you over to Methodist Hospital and we tell them what you need in a prosthetic limb. Maybe they can come up with something that will make you feel normal, that will give you back almost full use of your right arm. Come on, my Lady, calm down, and let's go and see our baby for the first time. While we're here I want you to think over what I've said." J.J. said as he opened the truck door and helped his wife out, guiding her into the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later found Angel feeling much more calm with J.J. by her side, and yet nervous as she clenched her husband's hand in hers while they both watched the monitor as the doctor moved the ultrasound probe over her stomach and then stopped as the sounds of the baby's heart beats sounded into the room through the speakers. J.J.'s face was excited, and he placed a tender hand onto the screen in an attempt to trace their baby's outline, when he noticed something strange at the exact same time that Angel did. "Why does our baby's heart sound like that? Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked fearfully, before J.J. moved so that she could see the screen more clearly and gazed down at his wife with pride glowing in his eyes.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Watt, from the looks of things your twins are doing just fine." Dr. Wintergreen said with a smile. Tears filled Angel's eyes as she stared at the monitor in shock unable to speak. In her mind one baby would be a challenge, but twins, oh god , what would she do? How would she be able to handle it? The doctor noticed her tears and the stricken expression on her face, and placed a tender hand over Angel's stomached as she printed out the Ultrasound for them to take home. "Mrs. Watt, I hope that you don't mind, my boldness, but I've written you a referral to visit a prosthetic specialist at Methodist hospital. When you are done here, Mr. Watt, you should take her over and give them this script. It's for the most advanced prostatic on the market, and because your wife is a veteran, we've decided to cover the cost. I want her to be fitted as soon as possible and start rehab and therapy so that she can get used to using the prostatic long before your twins are born." smiled Dr. Wintergreen as she placed the printed copy of their ultrasound into a folder and handed it over to J.J., who was gaping at her.

"Did I overstep, Mr. Watt, I only thought." she started before J.J. snapped out of it and spoke.

"No, Dr. Wintergreen, it's great, It's just that we were just discussing this exact thing before we entered your office for our appointment. I'll make sure that we get over to Methodist, for sure now. All I want is for my babies to be strong and healthy and for my wife to be happy with herself. Thank you very much." he smiled as Angel still gaped in shock.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Watt. I'll just leave these papers with you, and leave the two of you in private so that Mrs. Watt can get the goop off of her belly. I'll see you again at your next appointment and look forwards to seeing your progress. And Mrs. Watt, Don't let whoever is stressing you out get to you. You're more of a person than they will ever be." Said the Doctor as she left the room.

By the time that they got out of the appointment at Methodist, they had missed lunch and Angel was starving. J.J. took her out to her favorite restaurant in the medical center area of Houston, and just couldn't stop smiling the entire time. The Doctors of Methodist had measured her for a state of the art prostatic, that would look feel and move like her real arm with nothing but a twitch of her muscles and nerves in her shoulder. They had shown her an example of the prostatic and how it would work, using another willing volunteer who had already used the same kind of prostatic, though he preferred the one that looked like it was part of a robot instead of the more natural looking one that Angel was going to get in a weeks' time.

They returned to The Watt home to enjoy J.J.'s birthday and the ultrasound was passed around that clearly showed that J.J. and Angel was expecting twins. They were all externally happy that at last Angel was going to get a prosthetic that would hopefully make her life easier. The only thing that still bothered them both greatly was whether or not Jonathan Yates would continue to bother Angel. J.J. didn't want her to worry about it, and decided to start looking for another house to raise their children in, just in case it was needed, not telling Angel that he had already made up his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July all my American readers. And to all my friend readers happy day anyway here's an update for your reading enjoyment :-)**

Chapter 11 Breaking point

For the next three months Angel learned to use her new prosthetic arm to do all sorts of things around the house, and even in baby care classes, that she took at the hospital. Her mental state as well as her feelings for her mother improved, but her relationship with her father continued to decline with every letter that he sent to her beach house. She was now six months pregnant and the stress had caused her to get violently sick many times, and she was forced into her bed day after day feeling sick to her stomach much to J.J.'s extreme displeasure. He had found a lovely four bedroom house in a gated community in the Woodlands, and was in the process of moving them out of the beach house with the help of T.J. and her friends Eagle and Ace, when he arrived back at the beach house and what they all saw made them leap from the trucks and scream Angel's name as they tried to get to her.

The car had been set on fire, and the house was engulfed in flames. J.J. and T.J. were about to attempt to force their way passed the flames into the house to search for Angel, when Eagle and Ace ran passed them screaming at the top of their lungs as they spotted Angel as she collapsed onto the sand behind the house and coughed as she gasped for air. Ace called the fire department, and an ambulance as J.J. and T.J. ran to Angel's side, and Eagle moved the two trucks away so that they wouldn't be caught up in the flames. Angel blinked up into her husband's blue eyes as he checked her over for any burns sighing with relief when he found none on her person.

"Don't talk right now, darling, the Ambulance will be here shortly to check you out." J.J. said as she started to sob as he rocked her in his arms before lifting her from the beach and carrying her over to his truck where he turned on the engine and cranked up the air-conditioning to aid her breathing. The Paramedics arrived shortly along with the fire crew, and she was given oxygen to help her lungs. As soon as she was breathing better, she was questioned about what happened and T.J. and J.J.'s faces along with those of Eagle and Ace grew dark with rage as she spoke.

"Mrs. Watt, can you tell us what started the fire?" asked the Fire Marshal as the flames were extinguished.

"I was just finishing up packing the last of the light stuff in the master bathroom and our bedroom, and was about to take a nap until my husband and big brother got back, when I heard this loud explosion, and the house shook like someone had set off a bomb right under the living room where I park my car. When I moved to the window, I was forced back, by the flames, and I was unable to get out through the living room because there were already flames all over the place." she said as J.J. wrapped a tender protective arm around her shoulder and held her close.

"The smoke got so thick that I could barely see where I was going, I couldn't see where the latch to the sliding glass doors of the bedroom were that led out onto the back porch, so I managed to find one of my husband's hand weights, and used it to smash out the window so that I could get out of the house. I was so scared that I was going to die in there." she began to sob as J.J. soothed her.

"We'll preform tests to find out exactly what caused the fire Mr. Watt. She's going to be alright, but we still advise that you take her to the nearest hospital to have her checked more thoroughly in her condition." The Fire Marshal suggested.

"Thank you, I'll do that right away. My wife and our unborn children are more important than anything else at this point. Here's my cell number, you can contact me when you find out what caused this." J.J. said as he handed over a folded sheet of paper with his mobile number on it before he pulled his wife gently by the arm and helped her to slide into the center seat with her brother taking the passenger seat beside her and clinging to her just as tightly.

From that point Angel was terrified to be left alone, and was never left alone. If she wasn't with J.J. or her big brother, she was with Connie who was just as frightened for the safety of her grandchildren as J.J. was. She argued with J.J. almost constantly begging him to just quit the Team and to take Angel home to his Cabin in Wisconsin, where she'd be safe. "Mom, we've been over and over this. Angel is too far along to make that kind of trip. I don't like this anymore than you do , and believe me the only thing that I'm worried about at this point is keeping my wife and children safe from whoever is doing this, but I can't move her until after the babies have been born." J.J. said as he paced the living room of his home running his hands nervously through his hair.

"Have the police, and the fire marshals ever figured out who burned down the beach house, and tried to kill Angel?" his father asked as he entered the living room with a tray of food for J.J. to take in to his wife who was now on complete bedrest.

"It's definitely arson, but they aren't any closer to finding who did it or to proving her father innocent or guilty of the crime. Her mother was also put into the hospital after suffering a heart attack when she saw it on the news. T.J. has been up at the Hospital ever since by her side, and nobody has seen her father since before the fire. I'll be right back." J.J. said as he took the food and carried it back to his bedroom where his wife lay relaxed in the soft cushioned window seat crocheting two Texans themed baby blankets with matching bootees, and little baby hats that looked like football helmets without the face guard.

"Those are looking really great, Sweetheart How are you and our boys feeling? Are you hungry, yet, because dad's made your favorite bar-b-q boneless steaks with his honey bar-b-q sauce that you love so much.?" J.J. asked as he pulled up a chair and sat the tray of food on her lap after she had sat aside her work.

"I thought that I smelled your dad's cooking. Did you get my chocolate, kisses?" she asked as she took the tray of food from him and smiled as she took a sip of the iced tea that he had brought her.

"You mean the Hershey's, kisses, that you wanted in a bowl with baby marshmallows, and graham cracker pieces, with dill pickle slices?" he asked laughing as he cringed as he handed her over the bowl.

"Thank you, Justin, I know that I get some weird cravings, but I just can't help it." Angel smiled as she took the entire bowl and dumped it onto her plate of steak and garlic mashed potatoes with a smile.

"I still don't see how you can eat half of what you eat, but I'm not going to argue with you at this point. Does that weird concoction at least make the babies happy when you eat it?" he asked with a smile.

"You tell me." she said as she suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it onto her belly so that he could feel the babies as they moved in happy motions that made her laugh until one of them kicked her in the ribs. "Ouch, take it easy in there, you little rascals. You're bruising mommy from the inside out. J.J., I'm telling, you, at least one of the boys is definitely going to be one hell of a place kicker, when he grows up." she winced as the baby kicked again.

J.J. smiled as he gently ran his hand over her stomach knowing that it always soothed the boys when they were restless. "I think that you're right about that. Calm down now boys, I know that you're eager to get out but it's not quite time for you to come out of your room, just yet." J.J. said with his lips against her stomach before one of the baby's kicked right where his lips were, and sent him sitting back up laughing. "Mom and Dad are still here, Angel, Just call me if you need anything else, I'm just in the living room." he said as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

"I will, Justin, Oh, when you come back, will you bring me that other roll of red yarn from the shopping bag , so that I can finish J.T. and Jr.'s blanket?" she asked as she took another bite of her food.

" Sure my Lady, Angel. Your wish is my command." he bowed before leaving the room.

It was now the day of the first game of the season, and Angel had insisted upon being out on the field to lead her husband and brother's team to victory. The contractions had been coming off and on all day since seven in the morning, and she had said nothing, until her water broke just as the team was stepping off of the field for half time. The pain was at that moment so intense that she momentarily lost her voice, and simply pulled J.J. down so that his ear was at her lips, and whispered out, a single word, that made him rip his helmet off and sweep his wife into his arms before running for the medics.

Upon their examination, they had no choice but to run her into the Texan's Therapy room where they sometimes got their muscles massaged by the best massage therapists in the state, because it was the most hygienic place in the stadium, and J.J.'s first son was very eager to come out and meet the world. J.J. held his wife, as she screamed and pushed their first born from her body, just as the paramedics arrived. He was about to reach for her right hand honestly forgetting which of her arms was the robotic prosthetic only to quickly change his mind as she grasped the edge of the massage table and the padded wood splintered in the grasp as she gave one final push and their first son slid easily into the hands of one of the paramedics, screaming for all that his little lungs was worth.

Angel gasped and attempted to calm her breathing and her racing heart, as she relaxed in J.J.'s arms, while he watched the paramedic as he cleaned up their first son and wrapped him into a warm blanket. Then it began all over again before the first baby was even finished being attended to. "Apparently your other son, really wanted to watch the game too!" Angel said between clenched teeth before she screamed again. Forty five minutes later it was all over and J.J. and Angel were handed their sons who were healthy and strong little Watt boys. Their weight, length, and the time and place of their births had been recorded, and Justin James Watt Jr., and his brother John Tayler Watt were taken to the hospital with their proud parents as a precaution.

Angel's brother wanted to go with them, but Angel and J.J. both ordered him back onto the field, and gave him permission to make the announcement to J.J.'s family and the rest of the team, before continuing to play and win the game. T.J. grabbed the Watts and dragged them into the large huddle of the team before he smiled and announced proudly that his two nephews J.J. Watt Jr., and J.T. Watt had just been born in the massage therapy room within the stadium, and were both healthy and strong little Texans, and that J.J. and Angel insisted that the team slam the opposing team into the turf in honor of the two new members to the Watt family and the Texans team. The team all cheered for their coach and her husband, before they ran back out onto the field and dominated the second half.

John and Connie, along with their other two sons, and their girlfriends were the first to get to the hospital to greet the newest members of the family, and they smiled as they entered the private room and found J.J. sitting there in a chair beside Angel's bed, giving his first born son, a critical look, as if he was attempting to memorize his every detail, while Angel was carefully dressing J.T. in the little Texans shirt that she had made for him, with a smile on her face. "J.J., why are you looking at the baby like that?" Derick asked as he stepped over and took a look at his oldest nephew by five minutes.

"I'm trying to see if I can tell them apart, while ignoring the cute little jerseys that Angel made for them." J.J. said as little J.T. yawned sleepily now held safely in his grandmother's arms after his mother had finished dressing him.

"Angel, sweetie, how are you feeling?" John asked as J.J. handed over his grandson.

"Like I've just passed two cantaloupes out of a hole the size of a lemon!" Angel said making the men in the room wince and Connie burst out laughing, which woke both of the babies, and set them to crying at the noise.

Angel shook her head and held out her hands to take Jr. from his grandfather, who simply smiled and began to hum softly as he gently rocked the baby in his arms and the baby quieted down almost instantly giving the man a strange look before he fussed a bit and went back to sleep followed closely by his little brother in his grandmother's arms. "Dad, that was amazing! Mom, I know that you've always been good with babies, but I never expected it of dad." T.J said as he held his nephew for the first time.

"Hay, you don't spend years in the fire department, and not learn more than a few tricks for soothing baby's. Besides, I did have three big mouthed boys of my own who were this small once upon a time, though you wouldn't know it to look at either of them today." John smiled.

Later that evening the entire Texans team came by a few at a time to visit the family, and J.J. proudly showed the twins off, while Angel rested. By the time that visiting time was over, everyone had visited and the room was filled with balloons, stuffed toys, and flowers. . Angel was learning how to use a breast pump to make feeding the boys easier, and J.J. was learning how to change a diaper without getting peed upon, when there was a knock at the door, and the attending nurse opened it to reveal a thin and frazzled looking Mrs. Yates, who looked as if she was almost afraid to be there.

"I know that it's just passed visiting hours, but, I had to wait until your father passed out before I came down to see the babies. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you Angel. I can only stay a minute or two, what did you name them?" she asked as she lingered just inside of the door. J.J. crossed the room with his younger son in his arms and pulled her into a chair before handing J.T. over to her.

"This is our second born son, John Tayler Watt, and the little squirt over there in Angel's arms with a bottle in his mouth, is our first born Justin, James Watt Jr." J.J. said with a happy smile as he handed his mother-in-law a bottle of freshly pumped breast milk to feed her grandchild.

She took the bottle and gave J.J. a strange look before chuckling softly under her breath. I take it that you got peed upon by your first born. You didn't have your mouth open, did you?" she asked with a smile

"No thank god!" Angel smiled as J.J. simply blushed. "Mother, you said that you had to wait for father to pass out! Is he drinking again?" Angel asked noticing how her mother flinched slightly as she readjusted little John Tayler in her arms.

"I think that you know the answer to that, Angel." her mother said as she gazed down at her grandchild who blinked up at her with his father's eyes.

"Mom, there's something that you want to tell us, isn't there?" Angel asked perceptively as Jr. stopped drinking his bottle and she lifted him to her shoulder and patted him gently with her robotic hand until he burped. J.J. took Jr. and gently placed him into his basinet leaving Angel to relax.

"Justin, Angel, I don't know how to say this. I think that your father is the one who set your car and the beach house on fire. He's lost it, and refuses to get help. Now all of a sudden after not giving a damned about the fact that you're alive, and the fact that you were pregnant, upon hearing about the birth of the twins on the news, he's decided that a crippled shouldn't have custody of his grandchildren. He doesn't know that you've got an amazing prosthetic , and he doesn't care that you have J.J. and the entire Watt family backing you. He's decided to call child protective services to have the twins taken from you." Mrs. Yates said as she handed John Tayler over to Angel who cuddled him onto her shoulder and burped him, while J.J. spun to look at her with rage in his eyes.

"Mrs. Yates, thank you for telling us about this. Does he know where we live now?" he asked giving Angel a worried look.

"No, but it won't take CPS long to find that out, after he calls them. He would have called them today, but I managed to get him drunk enough to make him pass out, and I took the batteries out of all of the phones. I don't want my grandbabies, dragged through the courts, and I don't want either of you to have to jump through all of that red tape that the state will enact when he finally gets a working phone into his hand. He doesn't know where your home in Wisconsin is, so please J.J. you have to take your family away from here where they'll be safe from him. I couldn't handle it if he got his way." Mrs. Yates said as she trembled.

"Don't worry, mother, Justin, won't let anyone take our children from us." Angel said as she placed her other son down into the bassinet, before turning and wrapping her mother into her arms.

"Damned straight, I won't!" J.J. growled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and started making calls.

"Thank you mother, Tayler will keep you posted on things, and you can always go to Eagle or Ace if you need help." Angel said as she hugged her mother warmly before allowing her to leave with a worried expression on her face. The nurse came into the room and gave Angel an exasperated look upon seeing her sitting in her bed with one of her babies in each arm, while her husband hissed angrily into his phone attempting to not wake his sleeping children.

"Mrs. Watt, you look tired, why don't you let me take your children to the nursery?" she suggested making Angel and Justin both glare at her with distrust in their eyes.

"Thank you, but no! My husband and I are perfectly capable of taking care of our children. They will not be taken from this room unless they are in their baby carriers, and on the way home. You may leave a few more diapers, and wipes here, but my children will stay with me." Angel said with her eyes going a cold shade of ice blue.

"But, Mrs. Watt!" the nurse argued. J.J. put his free hand over his phone and glared at the nurse before he spoke.

"They stay right here! If they are removed at any time during the night, I'll have your job and this hospital will have one hell of a law suit on its hands. You may leave now." he growled irritably as he seemed to increase in size to the eyes of the nurse, and his wife chuckled at the way that the nurse ran from the room with a terror filled expression on her face.

"Easy now big daddy. I don't think that the hospital will take too kindly to you making the nurses wet themselves, or to you giving them heart attacks." Angel said with a smile as she tenderly laid one of the boys upon her lap, before pulling the basinet over closer to the bed, and placing Justin James Jr. into it.

"I will feel a lot better when I've gotten the three of you out of here. I need to go and get my charger out of the truck. I'll be right back." Justin said as he waited until she had placed Little John Tayler into his bassinet, before he planted a kiss upon her cheek.

"We'll be right here when you come back." Angel said as she stretched and relaxed into the bed with a hand resting upon each bassinet.

Regrettably J.J. hadn't brought his home charger in his truck so he was forced to stay inside of his truck attempting to make plans to move his family out of the state by noon the next day. By the time that all of the plans were made he had fallen asleep inside of the truck and only awoke when his body slumped forward and he ended up pressing his weight against the horn, that made him wake with a start and a curse when he glanced down at his phone and noticed not only the time but a missed call from a number that he didn't recognize. Suddenly chills ran down his spine, and he leapt from the truck with his phone and his keys in hand and sprinted back up to his wife's hospital room where all hell had broken out, and she was being held down by four nurses, two male and two female, while she screamed hysterically.

His eyes instantly flicked to where the bassinets sat empty and he stomped into the room instantly making the female nurses back down in fear, and clearing his throat loudly making the male nurses turn their heads in shock. "You have less than three seconds to get your fucking hands off of my wife, and to explain to me exactly why she's crying and screaming like that , and where my fucking children have been taken against my orders?" he snarled looking very imposing at that moment. Upon being released from their grip Angel rocketed out of the bed and into J.J.'s arms where she shook with sobs and attempted to not grasp onto him with her prosthetic knowing that she could hurt him with it in her emotional state.

"Angel, darling, what happened?" he asked fearing her answer.

"T-they came and t-took, our b-babies! J-Justin, p-please make them b-bring them back! I want my boys back!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Who the hell did you idiots allow in here that took my children, and where have they been taken?" J.J. snarled in rage as Dr. Wintergreen entered the room to give the family their exit papers, and her smile faltered upon finding Mr. and Mrs. Watt distraught, and the babies missing from their bassinets.

"Mr. Mulligan, Mr. Arthur, Ms. Jackson, Mrs. Grunnings, would one of you care to explain to me exactly what the hell is going on here, and why the Watt children are missing?" Dr. Wintergreen asked with her arms crossed.

"A representative from Child Protective services showed up and said that they were taking custody of the twins because they have reason to believe that a disabled mentally unstable woman, was not capable of taking care of them." Nurse Jackson said in a soft fearful tone.

"MY WIFE IS NOT MENTALLY UNSTABLE, AND SHE IS NOT DISABLED TO THE POINT WHERE SHE IS NOT CAPABLE OF TAKING PROPER CARE OF OUR CHILDREN! EVEN IF SHE WAS , I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF ATTENDING TO MY CHILDREN. HAD ANY OF YOU BEEN HERE ALL OF YESTERDAY AND LAST NIGHT, YOU WOULD HAVE FUCKING REALIZED THAT THOSE FUCKING CHARGES WERE UNFOUNDED AND UNTRUE!" J.J. screamed as his parents and brothers along with T.J. entered the room hearing his enraged voice from the instant that they had exited the elevator.

"J.J. take it easy, we know where they are. My mother is up at CPS headquarters with the twins as we speak. She's fighting them, over it, and refuses to leave the building with my father who is yet again apparently drunk. He beat the shit out of her when she got home last night. I had to go over there and ended up knocking him out to stop him from hurting mother." T.J. said as he placed a hand on J.J.'s shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"We've finally got back results from the arson report from the beach house, and the police are waiting outside to give us an escort, and to arrest Angel and T.J.'s father for the crime." John said as Dr. Wintergreen handed them over a thick folder that would prove that Angel Watt was capable to handle taking care of her children before J.J. led his still sobbing wife out of the room with the rest of the family on his heels.

-0-

J.J. helped his wife into the passenger side seat of the truck, before he ran around and leapt into the driver's seat and started the engine before he noticed her eyes on the double car seat that they had purchased especially for their boys, and was sobbing silently again. He flipped up the center console, and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly while she sobbed harder. "Angel, darling, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault." he said in a calm tone.

"No, Justin, it is my fault. I shouldn't have fallen asleep until you came back, ,but I was just so tired that I couldn't help myself." she sobbed into his chest as her brother tapped on the driver's side window of the truck making J.J. look up with a start at being disrupted.

He pushed the button to roll down the window, and gave T.J a nod." "She needs you to calm her down. Scoot the two of you over, I'm driving." T.J. said as he opened the door and gave his brother-in-law a gentle nudge. J.J. grunted and slid over picking Angel up into his lap and placing her in the middle seat between himself and her big brother while T.J. buckled himself in, and pulled out into the early morning traffic following the police escort.

"Angel, listen to me. I don't want you blaming yourself. You carried the boys for nine months, and you gave birth to them. That's enough to tire anyone out. I was the one who fell asleep in the truck because I forgot my house charger at home, and had to stay attached to the truck just to get things ready for us to leave Texas later today. If this is anyone's fault it's mine." Justin said as he looked down into her tear filled eyes.

"You're both wrong, it's neither of your faults. The fault all lies with our father, who is going to burn in hell when we get through with him." T.J. growled as they pulled into the CPS parking lot to find, his father's truck gone, and his mother being carried into an ambulance. T.J. cursed as he slammed the truck into park, and leapt out running to the ambulance, while J.J. and Angel got out of the truck and ran into the building to find Connie, and John Watt each holding one of their grandchildren as the social worker looked over Angel's file that they had handed to her with a critical expression upon her face, as she looked the frazzled woman up and down as if she was a bug under a microscope.

"Mrs. Watt, I'm sorry for the distress that this has caused you and your family. I am willing to turn custody of your children back over to you, if you wouldn't mind simply showing me how you would handle them. I want to see how well you can manage for myself, that goes for you as well Mr. Watt. I also would like to know if you will be taking an active role in the care of your children or if you intend on hiring a nanny to assist with their care for when you are at that game that you call work." the snooty sounding woman said making J.J. grit his teeth before he spoke.

"My wife and I have enough money saved up between my NFL earnings and her Military benefits and earnings, that I have no need to work, and will be able to give my full attention and time to my boys. What else do you need from me other than that?" he asked .

"IF the two of you will follow me, we will test you, to ensure that the two of you will be able to handle twins." the woman said as she turned and led them down a hall and into a class room that was set up like a small apartment with two cribs inside of it.

For the next hour the Watts waited with the babies, while their parents were tested on everything from diaper changes, and feeding to every task that might possibly come up when caring for children. By the end of it the social worker was certain that both of them clearly knew their stuff despite being first time parents, and she smiled as Mrs. Watt gently grasped her hand with a soft feather light touch with her prosthetic arm in thanks for returning custody of the twins to them. Her smile widened even farther as they returned to the waiting room to find the twins crying and refusing to be soothed by anyone except for their mother and father who took each infant into their arms, making them quieten down instantly.

Angel and J.J. both walked out of the building feeling much better now that their babies were back in their care, followed by their family, as they each took a side of the truck and gently secured the twins into their car seats. Angel sat in the back seat with the babies, while J.J. drove to the airport where Ace and Eagle were waiting for them. The two men smiled as they caught sight of the twins, and Ace took the biprop while Eagle flew the Watt family excluding Connie, John and J.J.'s brothers to Wisconsin. The rest of the family would be following them within the week after last minute things had been settled.

This was the first time that Angel had willingly gotten onto a plane that wasn't a large passenger jet, and she found that instead of being nervous, that she was calm and relaxed as she sat in the seat behind Justin, and watched Eagle's sure movements as he flew them to the place that Justin hoped that they could relax and enjoy the remainder of their life in peace away from the stress that her obviously cracked father was causing, and away from everything else that Angel knew. It was a fresh start, a new beginning, and he smiled as he watched his wife over his shoulder, as she attended to their twin sons.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A New Life

Two hours and thirty-nine minutes later they landed at Waukesha County Airport in Wisconsin, followed about thirty minutes later by Ace who landed the biprop and parked it in the rented hanger before handing the keys over to Justin, with a smile, as they all piled into the SUV with J.J. insisting that Angel sit in the front seat beside him, allowing Ace and Eagle to sit in the back with the twins, who were sound asleep after being fed and changed by Angel while they were waiting for Ace to arrive. The autumn leaves were beautiful and Angel smiled as she looked around at J.J.'s home town with a happy smile upon her face.

"Justin, this place is so charming, and it looks so peaceful. Are you sure that my nut job father won't be able to find us here?" she asked as he drove them deep into a long wooded dirt road after passing over a cattle guard.

"Trust me, Angel of mine, the only people who know where this place is, is our family and the team and believe me darling, none of them aside from my parents and little brothers know exactly how to get here I should have moved us all here after the Super Bowl, and saved us all of this stress, then our boys could have been born in the same hospital that I was born in. Well, I'll just have to settle for raising them in the house where I grew up." Justin said as he stopped at a gate punched a code into the console , and drove through with a smile on his face.

"Are we here?" Angel asked excitedly as they passed through the gate and it closed behind them.

"We've been here for the last five minutes. Our property starts up at that cattle guard." Justin said with a smile as he turned the bend in the long gravel driveway and the log cabin came into view. As he brought the SUV to a stop outside of the massive front porch, the Housekeeper and her husband stepped out to greet their employer, and his new family. Angel looked up at the three story mansion of logs and natural stone, and gaped in shock at its size, making Justin laugh as Eagle handed him one of the baby carriers.

"What, did you think that because of how and where my family chose to live in Texas, and the size of the house in the woodlands, that I was joking when I told you that I had a far larger house that could hold not only our entire family but the Entire Texan's team? I've thrown some amazing parties up here. When the boys turn one year old, I'll throw a party that will make all of the others that I've thrown in the past look like lunch at Chucky Cheese." he smiled as Ace handed Angel the other baby carrier, before he and Eagle stepped to the back of the SUV and started to unload the few boxes that had been brought along.

"Justin, please tell me that, the maid and that other man work here all year round, because there's no way in hell that I'll ever be able to clean this place on my own." Angel said as Justin wrapped his free arm around her waist and led her into the house.

"Sweetheart, trust me, the only thing that you have to worry about is enjoying your life with our boys, and keeping them and me happy. This is our head Maid Lilly, and our head Man who keeps everything in ship shape, her husband, Marcus Mathews. There are an additional staff of ten other people who take care of the house. Which reminds me, Marcus, please tell me that the nursery has been set up, beside the master suite?" Justin asked as they entered the house.

"Yes sir, Mr. Watt, we just got through putting the finishing touches on it when you drove up the driveway. Mrs. Watt, if there is anything that you want changed please don't hesitate to let us know." Marcus smiled as he ran up the stairs in front of them and opened the door to the nursery that was painted in bright baby blue with boarders of footballs and airplanes around the ceiling. The matching cribs were in a dark cherry wood, and there was two matching dressers, a changing and bath table, and a king sized canopy bed with pastel blue hangings and bedding. In the corner beside a window seat that looked out onto a large back yard with a massive tree house, was a rocking chair with a matching rocking footstool.

The cribs and dressers were even customized with the babies names engraved into the headboards. Angel was in tears of joy by the time that she had freed Justin James Jr. from his carrier, and had laid him tenderly into his crib before placing a tender kiss to his little head, before she looked up at her husband who was smiling at her. "You like them?" he asked.

"Oh, Justin, their perfect. This nursery is amazing." she said as she turned on the baby monitor and allowed him to show her to their room where Lilly was already busy unpacking Angel's clothing into the dresser and the closet.

"We thought that you might want to freshen up after everything that you've been through Mrs. Watt, so Carmon and I have drawn you a nice warm bath." Lily said as the other maid exited the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Enjoy your bath Mrs. Watt." she said as she exited the room.

"Thank you Lily, you can leave the rest of the unpacking to me. I've got the baby monitor here, but would you mind keeping an eye on them while I help my wife relax? She's had a hard day." Justin asked as he pushed the woman from the room, as Angel sat on the padded trunk at the foot of the massive bed, and removed her shoes.

"Of course, sir, it's a pleasure to look after babies again. It's been so long since Your brother's were born." the older woman said with a smile as she left the two alone.

Justin shut the door behind her, and turned to see his wife wiggling her bare toes in the plush carpet . "I think that I understand exactly why it was that you stayed single all of this time, Justin. How long has this place been in your family, because most of the furniture looks extremely comfortable and valuable?" Angel asked look up into his eyes as he gently pulled her to her feet and began to gently undress her.

"It's been in my family since this place was a simple logging camp, back in the late eighteen hundreds. My Two time great grandfather, came here from Scotland and built this place for his wife in the hopes of one day having a large family, and enough room to house them all during the holidays. Dad signed the deed over to me shortly after our wedding. I've just been waiting to bring you home, but I didn't want to leave the Texans until I had one the super bowl at least once." he said as he picked her now naked body up from the ground and carried her into the bathroom before removing her prosthetic arm, and setting her gently into the massive tub that was large enough for two or maybe even more than that.

"Aren't you going to join me in here?" Angel asked with a smile upon her face.

"Believe me Angel of Mine, there is nothing that I'd rather do, but you need time to heal from giving birth to our sons before I go there. I might get more than a little carried away if I was to join you. Besides, I need to unpack our stuff that we brought, and to keep an eye on the boys while you relax." he said as he kissed her lips and pulled away as she was about to grasp him with her left hand and attempt to pull him into the tub with her. "None of that now, Mrs. Watt, or I'll have to spank you for being naughty." he laughed as he slid from the room making her laugh.

-0-

Once Angel had finished with her bath, she entered the bedroom dressed in a black dress that was covered in white and yellow flower print, and a short sleeved yellow jacket, and black flats, as she dried her hair. Justin looked up as she entered their bedroom with tears in his eyes and an expression that looked as if someone had slapped him hard across the face. In his hands was three documents, all baring a name that he never expected for his wife to ever wish to be called again. He hadn't even known that she had changed it back and was in clear shock. There on their wedding certificate, and the birth certificates of their twin sons was clearly written in her tidy looping script the name, Scarlet Rose Windsong, as her maiden name, and Scarlet Rose Watt as her married name..

He blinked at his wife in amazement, as she knelt at his feet, and placed her hands gently on his cheeks wiping away his tears. "Justin, I love the little Nick name that you've always called me, but I will always be known as your Lady Sky Angel Scarlet Rose Watt. I thought that you'd be happy when you noticed it." she said as he placed the documents back into the lock box and pulled her into his lap with a smile before kissing her passionately.

"I am, very happy to have you back Scarlet, my lady Sky Angel, my wife, and mother of our children." he said in between kisses.

"Who are crying for their parents attention." Scarlet said as she slid out of his lap and moved quickly to the bedroom door with him on her heels.

-0-

Halloween, and Thanksgiving had passed, and the snow had fallen heavily covering the land around the cabin in a thick layer of snow, and making the house look warm and inviting, as the headlights of the Watts came up the driveway that had been kept clear by the men who worked for Justin. As Connie entered the house the many packages were taken from her arms by her son, who wrapped her tightly into his arms. "How are my grandsons behaving? Is Santa going to bring them something special for their first Christmas, or will their daddy get coal in his stocking?" she joked making J.J. roll his eyes at her.

"Mom, why would I get coal in my stocking, if the boys misbehave?" he asked as he popped another black olive into his mouth before cringing as the rapid movement of a very strong arm shot out between his mouth and the falling olive and snatched it from the air.

"Ah ha, I knew that it was you who was stealing the olives, you sneaky blue eyed Devil. If I catch you in the kitchen again before dinner, I'm going to give everyone a slice of my home made cherry pie, except for you!" Scarlet snapped pointing a mixing spoon at him menacingly.

"Awe, Angel, don't be a scrooge, I'm hungry now." he wined at her making a pathetic puppy dog expression at her.

"Connie, has he ever used that look on you, and did it work to get him his way?" she asked, as Connie shook her head with a smile on her face. "Well then Justin, if that face doesn't work on your mother, what makes you think that it will work on the mother of your children?" she laughed as she turned and sashayed back into the kitchen.

"Honestly J.J., when will you learn, wives are just as firm as mother's especially when they are the mothers of your children." John said as he reached into the play pen and picked up one of his three month old grandchildren and tickled him lightly.

"The boys have gotten big, can you tell them apart without having their names on their clothing yet?" Deric asked as he picked up little J.T. from the playpen and snuggled him close showing him off to his fiancé.

"I'm getting there, though Scarlet is much better than I am at telling them apart. I don't know how she does it." J.J. smiled as he made a funny face at his boys making them giggle and smile at him.

"Dinner's ready!" Scarlet called just as her big brother and their mother entered the house and handed several wrapped boxes over to Justin .

"Scarlet, Angel, I think that you were really good this year, because Santa brought you an early Christmas present." J.J. said as he stood in the doorway to the dining room and prevented his wife from seeing passed him.

"Justin, not in front of." she started before he stepped aside to reveal her big brother and her mother.

"I know, not in front of your brother and your mother." he smiled as his wife squealed and ran into her mother and brother's open arms.

Dinner that night was full of laughter as T.J. tried to get the boys to eat only to end up with most of their food on him, and less in their little mouths that would only eat when their daddy or one of their grandparents made train noises at them. After cleaning the twins up and putting them down for the night, Scarlet tried to talk her mother in to moving in with them, wanting her to have more time with the grandchildren, and not feeling at all safe with her living in Houston, with her father still MIA, and quite unstable. Even T.J. thought that it was a good idea, but their mother remained stubborn about it.

Christmas and New Year's was exciting, and it felt good to have everyone in the house, but when it was time for T.J. and her mother to go home, Scarlet grew depressed, and was silent the entire ride home. She went directly to bed after tucking the twins into their cribs, and turned and curled into Justin's strong chest and sobbed for the first time since they had moved into the cabin. "Scarlet, Angel, it's going to be alright. T.J.'s watching out for her." Justin soothed, as his wife clung to him and sobbed.

"I know that, but, I just can't help worrying about her. You heard what T.J. said. They haven't found him, it's like he vanished, but I know that he's there somewhere. I don't trust him anymore, Justin. He's changed so much from the loving father that I knew before the war screwed everything up." she said in a soft tone.

"Justin, I don't know how I'll handle it if he ever hurts my mother or worse. He's dangerous now. My only comfort is knowing that our babies are safe here in our home" she whispered into his chest.

"Scarlet Angel, it will all work itself out in the end." he said as he held her closer to his body, and kissed her until she melted into his arm.

"Justin, is that a flashlight between us, or do you think that you're going to get anything from me with hot kisses?" she asked as he lowered his lips to the crook of her neck.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to get something from you my beautiful wife." he growled as he slid his hand over her flat stomach, and brought it back up under her nightgown to grasp her breasts.

"You do know that I'm taking birth control, right?" she laughed as he tickled a sensitive spot that always made her laugh.

"Of course you are, which means that I won't get you pregnant until you stop taking them when our boys turn two years old. That doesn't mean that you're getting away." he said as he pulled her nightgown over her head before latching his lips around one of her nipples and giving it a light teasing lick before tightening his lips around it making her gasp.

"Who says that I want to escape you, Mr. Watt. You'd better not start anything that you won't be able to finish." she said as one of his fingers slid into her making her open her legs to him.

"Oh, trust me my Sky Angel I fully intend to finish what I start." he said as she moaned softly with his actions.

-0-

Two years had now passed and Justin was now working as the head football coach and physical Education teacher at his old high school, while after a lot of begging on the part of the old commanding officer of the A.F.J.R.O.T.C. who just happened to be Scarlet's ex-commanding officer in the Air Force, his wife had taken over with a promotion to Colonel. It made Justin proud to see her back in uniform , and back in the air since she had started flying again before deciding to accept the post that had been offered. The Watts were the most well known and most beloved teachers on staff at the school, and everyone loved them. Their coach was a Hero of the gridiron, and their Air Force J.R.O.T.C. commander was a battled scared war hero with a heart of gold.

Their daughter Angel Connie Watt was conceived in July after the second birthday of her older twin brothers had passed, and they were three years old when she was born on her father's birthday of all days. Scarlet had been put onto Maternity leave as the day of the baby's birth drew near, and so while she was safe at home with his mother and a midwife who was on call twenty four hours a day, he was our on the edge of the football field making his class of boys take laps since someone had wanted to fight instead of behaving in the Gym. He had left his cell phone in his office, and had no idea that his wife had gone into labor until his father came running out of the school and tossed it at him.

"J.J., Scarlet has been trying to reach you for the last hour. The baby is coming! You go, I'll handle the rest of your class for this period Why do you have them doing laps anyway?" his father asked as he took J.J.'s whistle and placed it around his neck.

"They wanted to fight in the gym, and it's not rustling season, so I made them all do laps. They've got five minutes until they can stop, and then make them hit the showers so that they don't knock out their other teachers and fellow students with their body odor." J.J. said before he ran into the building and checked out for the rest of the day before leaping into his truck and making his tires squeal as he left the staff parking lot.

As he pulled into the driveway of his home Justin Jr. and John screamed excitedly and ran for him each locking their little arms and legs around one of his legs almost causing him to fall over onto his face. "Daddy, daddy granny says baby sissy want's out of mommy's tummy." Justin Jr. said excitedly as his father tried to walk across the yard with the twins on his legs.

"How'd baby sissy get into mommy's tummy, daddy was it magic? Uncy T.J. says that the sork, was going to bring her." John said looking around as if he was looking for something.

"Well you could say that it was magic, boys. John, what are you looking for?" J.J. asked his son as his mother helped him to remove the twins from him so that he could be with Scarlet.

"The sork, daddy, the sork." John said as he and Justin Jr. both ran back outside calling for the Stork making their grandmother laugh.

Thirty minutes after he made it into his bedroom, the most beautiful sound of his daughter's cries filled the room. He smiled as his daughter was placed into his arms, and handed her over to Scarlet completely ignoring the midwife and her assistant as they bustled about the room cleaning up. They had been so efficient that there was no mess upon either the bedding or the floor of the master bedroom, and Scarlet relaxed into her husband's arms as the midwives left, and Connie knocked at the door with the twins by her side. They peeked around their grandmothers legs attempting to get a look at their baby sister, when J.J. called them over and lifted them each onto the bed so they could get a good first look at the new addition to the family.

"Well, at least I didn't have to think too hard on what to get you for your birthday this year." Scarlet giggled as her husband held his new daughter tenderly.

"This is the best thing that you've ever given me for my birthday, Scarlet. When do you want to call your brother and mother and let them know about the new addition to our little family?" he asked with a smile on his face as their sons each curled up by their sides and gazed at their baby sister lovingly.

"Connie already called them. " So boys what do you think of your little sister?" she asked the twins.

"Sissy pretty, mommy." J.T. smiled.

"But, how'd the sork get her into your tummy mommy." Justin Jr. asked.

"I told you that, boys, it was magic." J.J. smiled as the boys both looked up at him with wide blue eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so very sorry that I am late on updating this. I've been deeling with a lot, and I finally got access to real internet that I can use upon my laptop. :) YAY!**

Chapter 13 Epilogue

The months after their daughter's birth passed and it was now summer time. J.J. was enjoying working with young under privileged kids in a summer sports program, when a familiar biprop suddenly flew overhead, and swooped around coming in for a landing on the high school track where J.J. was working. "She's coming in for a landing, get off of the track, now!" J.J. called out to his summer football team.. The kids all ran off of the track and cheered as the plane landed and turned around at the end of the track, before the engine shut down and a woman in Uniform hopped out and removed a white scarf from around her flat topped Air force Dress Uniform hat that kept it in place while she flew.

"You're full of surprises today, Scarlet. What's up Sky Angel?" J.J. asked his wife with a beaming smile that faltered when he noticed the tears of rage in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she broke down sobbing and clinging to him. "Scarlet, Angel, what's wrong? Is something wrong with the kids?" he asked as he tried to calm her down.

"No, Justin, it's my brother, T.J. My Dad finally decided to slink back home, and tried to kill my mother. T.J. got in the way and got shot." Scarlet said as she tried to regain control of herself.

"Oh, my god, is he?"

"No, he's not dead, but his arm is in a cast because the bullet ended up breaking the bones in his arm just below the bicep. He'll probably never play football again." Scarlet said giving her husband and I really need you right now kind of look.

"You want me to come with you to Houston, don't you?" J.J. asked already knowing the answer.

"Please Justin, I'm not sure that I'll be able to stop myself from killing the old bastard if he hurts mother or worse, kills T.J. or mother. I've left the kids with your mother, and have already cleared my flight plan with both airports, although I won't be landing at Bush or Hobby this time." Scarlet said as she tightened her scarf around her hat tighter and pulled her husband towards the plane.

"Coach Carter, this is going to take a while, can you handle things until I come back?' J.J. asked as he placed a Pirates ball cap onto his head and climbed into the back seat of the blame.

"I've got it, Justin. Go and take care of your family business." the other coach smiled as Scarlet started the plane's engine and started moving the plane forward while J.J. buckled himself in.

He had been in the plane with her before and had even flown it a few times with her guidance, but he had no idea that she could make the old biprop move as fast as it did into the air, and screamed out in shock when his hat was ripped from his head by the draft and narrowly missed catching it before it slid through his fingers. Scarlet didn't speak the entire trip, and he knew that she was fuming with rage. He dialed the Houston Police department on his mobile phone ducking as low as he could so that they could hear his voice over the wind that rushed past them, and ordered them to meet them at the Yates home giving them an estimated time of arrival, to go with as he checked their position on the GPS screen.

He looked down over familiar landscape and city buildings as they finally flew into Houston, and over the old neighborhood where they had both once lived, and then as they passed over the Yates home he heard her curse as she brought the plane back around and started to land it not caring at that point that her own father was standing over T.J. who was laying over his sobbing mother while his father raised a baseball bat over his head. "Suddenly J.J. heard her voice as she stood up and ordered him to land the plane , before she surprised him and leapt from the plane knocking her father to his face as she kicked him in the back with both feet.

As Scarlet's feet hit the ground her father got back up and was about to hit her with the bat not realizing who he was trying to hit or perhaps not giving a damned at that point and swinging anyway. In one quick motion she drew her saber from her belt of her uniform and slashed it cutting the wooden bat clean in two as if it was a hot knife through butter leaving the knobbed handle in her father's shocked grasp as she kicked the top of the bat away and pointed her sword at him . "Don't do it, dad, you really don't want to piss me off farther than you already have by going there and trying it again." Scarlet snarled as J.J. landed the plane and ran as the cops pulled up to stop them from potentially shooting his wife who now had her sword at her father's throat, and had his arm now twisted behind his back held in a brutal grasp with her Prosthetic arm.

"I think that you've done enough old man. First you reject me after I return home mangled, disfigured, and feeling broken, and then you try to take away my boys, my babies just the day after their birth. You beat the shit out of my mother, and then shoot, my brother, and try to kill my brother because he won't allow you to harm our mother anymore, and you just think that I'm just going to sit here and allow you to rip our family apart further than you already have. You need mental help, Old man." Scarlet raged as she forced her father to walk towards the waiting police and lowered her sword before holding him still for them to place handcuffs on and only released her bone crushing grasp once he was held firmly by two policemen .

"Mrs. Watt, do you wish to press charges?" one of the policemen asked.

"Yes, he has already had a charge of assault and battery, attempted murder, and arson. I think that he should face charges of spousal abuse, and another charge of assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder for his actions against my brother and my mother. I don't want him out until I have been shown the report that clearly states that he is mentally stable." Scarlet said as she knelt and helped her sobbing mother to her feet.

"Wait, Scarlet, baby girl! I didn't know that it was you. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" her dad screamed as he was forced into the back of the squad car.

"Oh, a little over three years it takes you to recognize me, father. Very funny, ha, ha, I'm laughing. Get the mental help that you have needed for years, and show me a sign that you've changed or you can forget ever seeing me, mother, T.J. or my and Justin's children." Scarlet said coldly as she helped her brother to his feet and checked him over for injuries.

"You two are going to get yourselves on the first flight to Wisconsin. You both need a break from this place." Justin said calmly.

-0-

By the end of the month Justin and Scarlet had talked T.J. and his mother into moving to Wisconsin with them permanently, and since T.J. had been injured by his father to the point where he'd never be able to grip a football correctly again, he retired and took a job at the University of Wisconsin as their head football coach. Martha Yates, was enjoying her new life as well, watching her grandchildren grow up, and was equally thrilled when T.J. fell in love and soon married an English Professor that he had fallen hard for a year later. Regrettably Mr. Yates had never recovered his sanity and was forced to spend the rest of his life in the mental Unit of the Polansky Unit in Livingston Texas far from his now Ex-wife, his son, his daughter and her three soon to be four children with her husband Justin James Watt.

As For Justin and Scarlet, and their thus far three children J.J. Jr., John Tayler, and Angel Connie Watt, they spent the months that passed after Angel's second birthday awaiting the birth of what would prove to be another baby sister, that they named Skyla Margaret Watt. She was born on Christmas morning just before sunrise, and Scarlet laughed when the nurses handed her, the newest member of her ever growing family in a large red stocking with the baby's name on it. Life was as it was always meant to be, filled with laughter, love, and family, and J.J. considered himself to be the happiest and most lucky man in the world. How often could a man wish for a family filled with love, and have everything that he ever wanted handed to him in his lifetime? He didn't know , but as he held the youngest of his four children for the first time, he felt that it just couldn't get any better than this.

The End


End file.
